Más allá del Bien y del Mal
by Silenciosa
Summary: - Crenny & Style fanfic - Siguiente Cap.: 80 % finalizado.
1. Capítulo I

**- MÁS ALLÁ DEL BIEN Y DEL MAL -**

_**By Silenciosa**_

_Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece. Este fic ha sido realizado sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I. <strong>

Una virtud hay que quiero mucho, una sola. Se llama _obstinación_. Todas las demás, sobre las que leemos en los libros y oímos hablar a los maestros, no me interesan. En el fondo se podría englobar todo ese sinfín de virtudes que ha inventado el hombre en un solo nombre. Virtud es:_ obediencia_. La cuestión es a quién se obedece. La obstinación también es obediencia. Todas las demás virtudes, tan apreciadas y ensalzadas, son obediencia a las leyes dictadas por los hombres. Tan sólo la obstinación no pregunta por esas leyes. **El que es obstinado obedece a otra ley, a una sola, absolutamente sagrada, a la ley que lleva en sí mismo, al **"sentido propio**_"._**

_Obstinación (fragmento)_ por Herman Hesse.

_**oOoOoOo**_

Se abrió paso como pudo entre la marabunta de cuerpos que se presionaban, unos contra otros, concentrados todos ellos por seguir el ritmo frenético que emergía de los altavoces; retumbando ferozmente contra los muros. Las imágenes parpadeaban frente a él como si estuvieran desmontadas en fotogramas. Y todo era debido a las luces multicolores de los focos al parpadeaban al ritmo de la música. Con cada destello, él pudo apreciar las oscuras siluetas que le impedían el paso: Cuerpos sudorosos, llevados por el éxtasis y el delirio, transportados todos ellos por el frenesí de la música.

Algunos con los que se topaba se le ofrecían sin reservas a él, intentando frenar su camino para que cediese y se uniera también a esa unión primitiva y sinsentido de adolescentes. Avanzaba atropelladamente, negándose, sin reparos, a las peticiones que le eran recibidas con sonrisas tentadoras y movimientos corporales lascivos. Tanto chicas como chicos.

A él no le gustaban las fiestas. Quizá, por este tipo de declaraciones, era calificado como una especie de bicho raro. ¿Y qué podía hacer él si se sentía como un marciano recién llegado de otro planeta cada vez que asistía a esas fiestas? Era él la única disonancia de todo aquel compendio de almas, amontonadas y tan juntas que recordaban al contenido de las latas de conservados. No le gustaba el olor a tabaco aromático y a alcohol. Tampoco le estimulaba el sofocante calor que irradiaba tanto cuerpo sudoroso y extasiado. Y mucho menos podía decir de la música comercial machacona, cacofónica y repetitiva hasta la saciedad que salía de los altavoces; sin embargo, si había algo peor que todo lo anterior, era, sin duda, la soporosa jovialidad de la falsa camaradería habida entre sus compañeros. Parecía ser que una simple fiesta privada era capaz de mermar y hacer olvidar muy brevemente los malos rollos y discusiones que había entre todos los presentes a lo largo del año en el instituto. Todos los problemas, todos los enfrentamientos quedaron aparcados y tan sólo volverían a nacer en cuanto el sol se alzase de nuevo por el horizonte.

Así que, hablando en plata, la fiesta apestaba a falsedad pura y dura. Por donde quiera que él mirase, veía las mismas sonrisas sardónicas que poco tenían que ver con lo que en verdad se pensaba por dentro. Todo apestaba a una felicidad fingida. A felicidad con fecha de caducidad.

¿Había alguna razón más para querer desaparecer cuanto antes?

Pues sí; y, a decir verdad, muchas. Él no bebía, pues le parecía estúpido perder el control bebiendo y convertirse en una marioneta de sus acciones; él no fumaba, pues le parecía una solemne despropósito el tener un vicio que consistía en meterse un palito de tabaco en la boca y aspirar su asqueroso sabor cancerígeno; él no bailaba, aparte de ser patoso, odiaba la música hecha para bailar; él no tenía trato con la gran mayoría de los presentes, tenía una amistad bastante sencilla con el dueño de la fiesta, el holandés agradable de Clyde Donovan, como también tenía algún que otro gesto de compañerismo con los que compartía aula durante el curso. Él tampoco estaba allí con intención de liarse con alguna de las chicas que poblaban masivamente la fiesta, con esos vestidos que permitían dejar a la vista lo mejor habido en sus siluetas, formas y curvas. Había venido a la fiesta por dos justas razones: por ser obligado por Tweek, su mejor amigo, y por Clyde, el cumpleañero.

No; no estaba allí para poner fin a la tórrida sensación de abstinencia hormonal adolescente aun siendo ésta la primera causa –y quizá la única— por la que se hicieran fiestas de este tipo. Cuando pudo deshacerse de la vigilancia de su mejor amigo, marcó un plan estratégico para dejar la fiesta lo antes posible y marcharse a casa.

— Ey, moreno —otra mano lo aferró firmemente por el brazo. Cual tentáculo de un octópodo—, ¿te apetece bailar un rato?

En respuesta, él se volvió a medias y descendió la mirada hasta dar con el rostro de la chica poseedora de aquella mano-tentáculo.

— Me llamo Natasha. Estoy empezando secundaria —le dijo cerca de su oído, de puntillas cerca de él. Su voz, bendita sea, era como miel para el paladar. Lástima que su aliento no dijera lo mismo pues olía a hierba "mágica" y a whiskey—. Tú debes ser Craig Benjamin Tucker, el hermano mayor de Ruby. ¿Me equivoco…?

Él se limitó a asentir una vez con la cabeza.

— Tu hermana y yo estamos en la misma clase —le informó ella mientras jugaba con un mechón de su pelo, rizándolo en torno a su dedo índice—. Tenéis un parecido brutal. Bueno…, a no ser porque Ruby es pelirroja y tú no. Pero, ¡joder! ¡Tenéis esa misma mirada tan directa que acojona a cualquiera!

Que a Craig lo comparasen con su insufrible hermana pequeña le sacaba totalmente de quicio. Y esa ocasión no iba a ser menos. Tener como hermana a un ser ruidoso, charlatán, coqueto y despreocupado hasta decir basta, había sido la peor de todas sus suertes. Algún ente divino lo habría castigado y le había enviado la otra cara de la moneda con la cual él mismo contrarrestaba para simplemente tocarle las narices y amargarle así la existencia.

Cuanto antes le dijera que no a la morena, antes pondría los pies fuera de allí.

— ¿Por fin vas a decidir si me sacas a bailar o no? —instó ella ronroneando.

— No, perdona. En verdad ya me iba.

La chica rió con descaro, como si su negativa a bailar con ella fuese un verdadero chiste. Estaba visto que pocas veces antes había sido desdeñada por el sexo contrario. Natasha lo escaneó de nuevo con sus ojos de muñeca, aunque con semblante serio esta vez. Quedó con el rostro desencajado cuando descubrió que realmente estaba siendo rechazada sin tapujos.

— ¡Oh, vamos…! ¡Si ni siquiera es medianoche! —le urgió con entusiasmo aquel semejante doble dela Venusde Botticelli. Parecía no darse por rendida: Yo podría hacer que te lo pasaras muy bien esta noche.

Él, por su parte, ignoró a la joven. Escaneó con sus ojos oscuros el entorno que le circundaba con intención de encontrar un hueco por el cual desaparecer y despedirse a la francesa. El salón de la casa de los Donovan, en el cual se celebrara la fiesta, era enorme. Al menos ésa era la sensación que se respiraba al estar vacía. La casa de su amigo Clyde era realmente preciosa. Tenía amplios espacios, muros altos con plafones de luz circulares inscritos en los techos, muy al gusto del estilo _vintage_ europeo. Los muebles, muchos ellos de madera tintada en basalto oscuro, contrarrestaban con el blanco poluto y limpio de las paredes, el suelo de nogal bien predispuesto y bruñido. Y todo ornamentado en algunas zonas por tapices a juego con las paredes de un blanco imberbe. Cuadros solemnemente enmarcados, candelabros de estimable edad, aparadores, espejos con marcos de hierro forjado… Y una chimenea por la que cabría sin problema Papa Noel y toda su corte del Polo Norte. Sin duda, él admiraba el buen sentido del gusto de los señores Donovan, cosa que su amigo no había heredado ni por asomo. Tan sólo hacía falta echar un vistazo al estado de su taquilla como para afirmarlo con rotundidad. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, comprendió el salón de una manera diametralmente diferente. Resultaba pequeño cual nido de ratas. Desordenado como una tienda en época de rebajas. La casa de los Donovan estaba sumida en un descontrol abrumador. Él no tardó tampoco en pensar en la reacción de los Donovan en cuanto llegaran a la mañana siguiente y presenciaran en primera persona las dotes de su único hijo en convertir su sofisticado hogar en algo semejante a lo que había sido Sodoma y Gomorra bajo su ausencia. Finalmente, dejó escapar un suspiro molesto. Era tal el cúmulo de cuerpos que no había escapatoria. Para colmo de males estaba siendo apresado por la chica-pulpo. Ésta volvió a tirar de su brazo para volver a traerlo consigo.

— ¡Ey! ¡No me ignores! —le pidió haciendo pucheritos con sus ojos— ¿Es que te parezco fea o algo así? ¿O es que eres muy tímido con las chicas?

— No; es sólo que tengo prisa y tú no paras de perseguirme.

Él contestó secamente e hizo el amago de irse pero la mano que lo "encadenaba" sin piedad se aferró con mayor notoriedad en torno a su brazo; apretándolo para sí con total decisión. La hermosa sílfide de ojos atigrados se arrimó más a él; casi encajada contra su cuerpo. Un destello de luz más nítido recayó repentino y fugaz sobre el vientre exquisito y delineado que quedaba al descubierto. Sólo llevaba una blusa al estilo _palabra de honor_ que no dejaba mucho que dar a la imaginación y unos vaqueros que apenas alcanzaban el arranque de sus caderas. Incluso fue capaz de distinguir un grácil lunar vivir en medio de su abdomen. Asimismo, advirtió el brillo tintineante del piercing de la joven situado tras la terminación de su ombligo. Éste despuntó un brillo tenue que le recordó al mismo efecto que producen las lentejuelas al chocarles de lleno la luz. Su piel cetrina, besada por la luz del sol, invitaba a explorar, a perderse con el tacto en lo más profundo de cada centímetro suave de su torso. Sin mapa ni brújula con la que guiarse.

Los labios gruesos y sensuales de la muchacha fueron mordidos por ella y se relamieron en puro acto de ofrecimiento.

— Baila conmigo, Craig.

Aquella preciosa morena con nombre de rusa realmente lo quería ver sufrir. Por mucho que midiera distancias, sus caderas no paraban de buscarle y acomodarse contra la suya propia.

— Oye, escucha, ehm…, Nat, Nathi, Nathe… —intentó acordarse del nombre mientras daba algunos pasos de retroceso y así quitársela de encima.

— Natasha.

La chica respondió atusándose sensualmente aquel cabello castaño y ondulado como el movimiento sinuoso de las olas, digno de una égloga griega. Seguidamente, recargó sus manos sobre las caderas de Craig y buscó enrollarse bajo el amparo de su varonil cuerpo.

— Eso; Natasha. ¿En qué idioma te tengo que hablar para decirte que me dejes en paz?

Se zafó de la chica sin mirarla siquiera a la cara y con toda la templanza que pudo llevar consigo. Si se hubiese dignado a poner sus ojos en ella podría haber visto un gran signo de desconcierto y odio grabado a fuego. Pero lo único que anidaba en la mente de Craig era la constante retahíla de querer salir cuando antes y dejar de respirar aquel aire tóxico e insufrible.

Se dio la vuelta y prosiguió su camino en dirección a la puerta de la entrada. Situada ésta nada más atravesar el alargado tramo del vestíbulo. Hasta allí seguía aglomerándose gente. No sólo se encontraban los amigos de Clyde o sus compañeros de clase. Incluso descubrió a su hermana Ruby bailando como una loca con dos de sus amigas. Allí había mucha, mucha gente. Sobre todo había personas que jamás había visto en su vida. Seguramente habían venido de North Park o de cualquier otro pueblo cercano al enterarse de la fiesta de su amigo.

Pasando justamente por delante de la escalera y finalizar así el último y anhelado tramo que lo llevaba hasta la puerta, alzó la vista hacia arriba, hacia el término de la misma en la segunda planta. Por el rabillo del ojo había atisbado una figura que había robado su total atención.

La figura apoyaba uno de sus brazos, muy perezosamente, sobre la barandilla de madera. Craig intuyó la posición de aquella figura humana y la comparó enseguida con la _curva praxiteliana_ de las esculturas del Postclasicismo griego: una pierna flexionada que hacía desnivelar la cadera y con ello, llevar todo el peso a la otra pierna; ésta última quedaba recta y firme al suelo como una columna. Si escultores de la talla de Donatello, Michelangelo, Cellini o Rodin hubiesen estado presentes ante aquella ambigua y deslumbrante visión seguramente se la llevarían consigo como única inspiración para sus obras. Y es que aquella figura que tanto le fascinó contemplar evocaba toda inspiración de una escultura. Situada al final de la escalera como un elemento decorativo más. Como una obra más que definía el amor por el arte de aquella familia oriunda de la histórica Koninkrijk der Nederlanden.

La escultura humanizada vestía unos vaqueros desteñidos y de apariencia bastante desgastada acompañados por una sudadera naranja, también envejecida. Ambas prendas cubrían lo que debía ser un cuerpo perfecto y varonil. Sí, era un joven. Un hermoso Adonis. Ya podía ponerse un saco de paja que ni con esas perdería la efectividad de su seducción visual.

— Kenneth McCormick —susurró para sí, balbuceando el nombre del joven.

Craig conocía a Kenny pero, de igual manera, podría decirse que no lo conocía de nada en absoluto. McCormick era amigo de sus amigos pero no directamente de él. En la infancia compartieron algún síntoma de compañerismo, hecho que no se trasladó al presente. Eran dos desconocidos que sabían cosas del otro a través de terceros. Si Craig desdeñaba toda posibilidad de amistad con aquel chico era debido a la personalidad que lo caracterizaba. Aquel muchacho hermoso era íntegramente y en todos los sentidos lo contrario a lo que era Craig. El historial de Kenny —abreviatura de su nombre con el que fue bautizado desde la niñez— hablaba también por sí solo. Así que Craig tampoco se molestó en buscar una amistad que, al fin y al cabo, era totalmente incompatible y que, por lo tanto, Kenny tampoco buscó en él. La indiferencia fue mutua y consensuada por ambas partes.

Dios; McCormick era… era un completo golfo. Y Craig no lo decía por faltarle el respeto. Aquel chiquillo rubio fue el primero de todos los chicos de su edad en haber tenido relaciones sexuales con chicas, el primero en fumar mierda, el primero en hacer un trío, el primero que se emborrachó, el primero que estuvo durante un mes entero fuera del pueblo viviendo como un mochilero hippie, el primero que fue detenido por la policía, el primero en tatuarse, el primero en declarar abiertamente y sin ningún prejuicio su bisexualidad y, claro está, el primero en mantener relaciones con varones. Y así consecutivamente. ¡Y con sólo diecisiete tiernos años, que se dice pronto…!

Con esta perspectiva, era evidente que muchos jóvenes quisieran seguir su contagiosa estela de chico rebelde. Hecho que McCormick aprovechó en toda su máxima y libre expresión. Sus víctimas cedieron a él con la misma devoción del creyente cristiano que se arrodilla fervientemente ante la imagen de la Cruz. Aún así, Kenny no dejaba de ser meramente un tío muy simple. Despreocupado y sin más motivación que el placer momentáneo que obtenía de las circunstancias de la vida. Y, por todos estos motivos, Craig lo odiaba. Odiaba hasta límite inimaginable cada faceta de su ser.

Si Craig no hubiera estado tan ensimismado con sus pensamientos, podría haberse dado cuenta con mucha antelación de que Kenny lo estaba observando desde hacía rato. Incluso, desde mucho antes de que Natasha hiciese acto de aparición. Cuando Craig fue consciente de ello, le retuvo la mirada. Sus ojos oscuros como las profundidades de un abismo quedaron clavados en las celestiales esferas color azul índigo de Kenny que, independientemente del amplio margen de distancia que los separaban, irradiaban un brillo que parecía que no eran de este mundo.

Los dos quedaron así durante algunos minutos; el tiempo transcurrió discretamente tras sus espaldas. No obstante, frente a la suma seriedad fría y cortante que definía el espíritu de Craig, la escultura viviente lo miró con sutileza. Inclinada estaba su boca para recrear una sonrisa y enviársela a Craig.

Sin dilatar más el tiempo, Craig dio por terminada el intercambio de miradas con bastante molestia. Finalmente desapareció bajo la agobiante masa del gentío allí habido y salió, por fin, a la intemperie. Abrazó el frío y el amparo de aquella noche de primavera.

_**oOoOoOo**_

Kenneth McCormick descendió parsimoniosamente los pocos escalones que restaban para posicionarse en el suelo de la primera planta. Después de la conexión de miradas que había mantenido con los ojos de Craig, aquellos indiferentes ojos oscuros, no decidió, sino _sintió_ que quería ir en su busca.

Oda a la sinceridad: Kenny nunca decidía nada con premeditación. Hacía las cosas porque _quería_. Tan simple como eso. ¿Reflexionar? ¿Ser consecuente y contrapesar acciones antes de llevarlas a cabo…?

¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! ¡No! ¡Ni de coña!

Kenny no necesitaba asegurarse al cien por cien de lo que deseaba hacer. Que sus coetáneos necesitasen más expresamente el hecho de replantearse sus propias decisiones, a causa de la inseguridad y escasa voluntad de espíritu, él no tenía por qué seguir dicha disciplina tan racionalista a la par que superflua. Kenny nunca necesitó saber qué era lo que le convenía o no; lo que es más, ni siquiera estimaba necesario pensar en ello. Le bastaba el hecho de escoger lo que "quería" y lo que "no quería" como para no andarse por las ramas.

Aquella noche, Kenny _quería_ divertirse. Empero, después de haber admitido con desilusión, encaramados sus brazos en el respaldo de la barandilla, que en aquella fiesta no había ningún motivo que le suscitase el interés, presintió enseguida un inapetencia incómoda. Todo era lo mismo. Repetitivo hasta el hastío. No había nada allí que le urgiera la necesidad de probar o tener.

Haberse fijado en Craig hizo despertar sus cinco sentidos como si una mecha de gasolina se hubiese prendido en su fuero interno. Kenny había visto con qué facilidad había rechazado Craig a la tía más atractiva del instituto. Esa pasibilidad, indiferencia tan frívola de sus actos, captó su atención terriblemente. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiese refrenar al espíritu contagioso de Natasha, aquel símbolo evidente de la tentación femenina hecha persona? ¿Qué credibilidad tenía que un chico de dieciocho recién cumplidos pudiera negar tan fríamente una propuesta tan irresistible? Cualquier otro chaval hubiera hecho lo que tenía que haber hecho con aquella joven que pedía ser complacida a gritos.

Estaba visto que el hijo de los Tucker no parecía de este mundo. Ese pensamiento le sonsacó una sonrisa repentina. La curiosidad aumentó; su deseo de probar suerte con Craig nació sin avisar. Sabía que no debía. Sabía perfectamente que Craig guardaba cierto rencor para con él. Pero, francamente, no lo podía evitar.

Su camino prosiguió hacia la puerta. Según avanzaba Kenny, las miradas se clavaban en él como aguijones a la carne; sin embargo, él no tenía interés en ninguna de ellas. En la mente de Kenny, el obstinado deseo de conseguir tener más de cerca los ojos castaños de Craig era lo único que buscaba obtener ahora. Quería para sí al dueño de dichos ojos inmutables, netamente oscuros, como la soledad más ferviente y recóndita de la madre de todas las noches.

A Kenny le gustaba pender del hilo de imposibles. Y… estaba visto que el hijo mayor de los Tucker era el hilo más afilado y retorcido que jamás había sido tentado a sortear; asumiendo toda posibilidad de perder fácilmente el equilibrio.

Kenny supo entonces que había encontrado una presa digna de su condición.

* * *

><p>FIN CAPÍTULO I.<p>

_Revisado y modificado el día 30 de enero de 2012._


	2. Capítulo II

**Más allá del Bien y del Mal**

**By Silenciosa**

_Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece. Este fic ha sido realizado sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

><p>"Los sentimientos y observaciones del hombre solitario son al mismo tiempo más confusos y más intensos que los de la gente sociable; sus pensamientos son más graves, más extraños y siempre tienen un matiz de tristeza. Imágenes y sensaciones que se esfumarían fácilmente con una mirada, con una risa, un cambio de opiniones, se aferran fuertemente en el ánimo del solitario, se ahondan en el silencio y se convierten en acontecimientos, aventuras, sentimientos importantes." <strong><em>Morte a Venezia<em>, Thomas Mann (fragmento).**

_**Capítulo II.**_

Craig respiró despacio. Disfrutó de la preciada sensación de tranquilidad que se palpaba en la noche. El aire que estaba respirando ahora no estaba impregnado de alcohol, tabaco o sudor. Ahora percibía el olor limpio de la humedad emanar de la tierra; mojada por un manto de nieve casi extinto.

La primavera había tocado en la puerta y se había hecho pasar en South Park para quedarse como invitada de honor durante unos meses. Puede que el único vestigio que rememorase el recuerdo del invierno se hallase a a lo lejos, en las faldas de las Montañas Rocosas. Allí el invierno era permanente. Aun siendo de noche, el manto nevado de sus cordilleras estaba siendo reflejado por el claro de luna. Dicha refracción de luz daba la impresión de que en vez de montañas fuesen espesas y blancas nubes mastodónticas.

Oscilaba un viento frígido proveniente de tan altas latitudes que fue bien acogido por Craig aliviándolo del calor que había sentido en aquel horno de casa repleto hasta los topes de gente. En acto de reacción, tanteó dentro de los bolsillos delanteros de sus vaqueros hasta dar con las llaves del coche. Presionó produciendo un "_click_" con el botón del mando hasta que sonase un _"bep-bep"_ agudo que le indicara la desactivación del dispositivo de la alarma antirrobos.

Craig tenía un bonito coche. Un BMW de tapicería oscura y brillante como el pelaje de una pantera. Éste había sido un regalo conjunto hecho por sus padres y su abuela de Texas para el día de su decimoctavo cumpleaños. Craig agradeció enormemente el esfuerzo que habían hecho sus familiares al regalárselo.

Teniendo aquel coche podía moverse con mayor facilidad entre South Park y Denver y sin necesidad de tomar el autobús.

Sus idas y venidas del pueblo a la capital tenían un porqué. Desde hacía un año y poco más, Craig se había inscrito en uno de los tantos programas formativos de la Universidad de Bellas Artes de Denver. En este programa se impartían clases a alumnos preuniversitarios con el fin de prepararlos si querían proseguir con sus estudios artísticos después de terminar el instituto. Craig tenía que presentarse a las clases que se impartían en dicha universidad dos veces por semana; a bien entrada la tarde. Realmente aquella dedicación podía definirse como un auténtico sacrificio si lo adjuntaba a su horario rutinario; no obstante, sentía que valía la pena y que estaba aprendiendo y mejorando sus técnicas a pasos agigantados.

Craig estudiaba allí lo más que le apasionaba de esta vida:

La Pintura.

Craig había tenido mucha suerte en ese sentido pues, aparte de dársele muy bien el arte de trabajar con el lienzo y el pincel, contaba con el total respaldo de su familia. Puede que su padre, Thomas Tucker, fuese de todos ellos el que todavía mirase su dedicación con cierto recelo. El señor Tucker no se quitaba de la cabeza que ejercer como pintor estaba al margen de las expectativas laborales de hoy en día. De todos modos, a regañadientes, le tendía su apoyo. Además, Thomas Tucker sabía que Craig no era el típico chiquillo adolescente cuyas ideas de futuro eran más pasajeras que la moda. A diferencia de su padre, Helen Tucker, su madre, era la que más ilusionada estaba con sus estudios artísticos. Ella había estudiado Bellas Artes aunque nunca alcanzó finalizar al quedarse embarazada. El embarazo y la universidad nunca han sido compatibles; así que, al final, Helen decidió no volver a Texas con sus padres, se casó con el fundador causante de su gran descuido y creó una familia estable.

Cuando Craig abrió la puerta del conductor, escuchó el ahuecado sonido de unos pasos aproximarse. La misma curiosidad que mató al gato hizo que Craig volviera su interés hacia aquella persona que lentamente se encaminaba hacia él.

A un puñado de metros de donde se encontraba, se detuvo un ángel. ¿Podrían llevar los ángeles una camiseta negra con la carátula de uno de los discos de Iron Maiden? El caso es que aquel ángel llevaba una. Sí, un ángel, un santo, una aparición divina. Un joven fiel recuerdo de aquellos mensajeros celestiales que aparecen pintados en las cúpulas y pechinas de antiquísimas catedrales italianas, o como aquellos otros representados en los lienzos y tablas, coloreadas al temple, provenientes de Flandes. Enfundado estaba con unos vaqueros agujereados en varios rotos que dejaban entrever trozos de tersa piel. Relación causa-efecto: Vaqueros con agujeros es proporcional a vaqueros que los carga el diablo. El ángel no llevaba alas a juego, lástima, pero sí una sudadera naranja atada a la cintura. Era raro no vérsela puesta cubriendo con la capucha su cabeza. Casi que mejor. Del mismo modo que un niño deja para el final el mejor bombón de la caja de chocolates, lo mejor de aquel joven estaba también justamente al final, en lo que trataba de ocultar meticulosamente durante todo el tiempo. Craig no entendía cómo un joven tan hermoso tuviese la tendencia de esconder lo que más llamaba atención de su persona: una onda rebelde de cabellos rubios que caían deliberadamente y sin control hasta rozar los hombros.

El extravagante de Kenneth McCormick volvía a hacer acto de presencia en su vida.

Bajo toda señal de extrañeza repercutir en Craig, el rubio le dedicó la misma sonrisa que había recibido por parte de él en lo alto de la escalera.

— ¿Son cosas mías o parece ser que no piensas volver a la fiesta?

Inició Kenny la conversación al ver la poca intención que tenía Craig de intervenir y cuestionarse su presencia. El tono de voz del rubio era enfático, indulgente y vivo como el de un niño de nueve años. Craig negó cortante y sin mediar palabra.

— Te piras ya a tu casa, ¿no? — le instó de nuevo el rubio con otra pregunta, cruzando los brazos alrededor de su pecho como queriendo enfatizar su curiosidad.

Craig contestó con un gesto de asentimiento, cerrándose de nuevo en banda. Luego terminó de abrir la puerta del vehículo para desconectar de una vez por todas con la atención que había quedado sucumbida a semejante ambición rubia.

— ¿Puedo ir contigo, Craig?

De repente, el azabache frenó todo intento de meterse en el coche y se volteó nuevamente hacia Kenny. Lo observó de hito en hito.

Había transcurrido la escalofriante cifra de tres años desde que ellos habían dejado definitivamente de hablarse. Todo tuvo lugar cuando Craig se había enterado de que Heidi Turner, su novia por aquel tiempo, había roto con él porque había puesto sus ojos en Kenny. Craig, en verdad, sintió poca motivación en un principio por tener novia. No se vio con necesidad de tenerla hasta sentirse socialmente presionado al ver que todos los chicos de su edad habían ya puesto la gran parte de sus intereses en el magnetismo irradiado por el sexo opuesto. Así que, después de que Heidi Turner lo estuviera persiguiendo durante semanas con la intención de engatusarlo, decidió aceptar a Heidi como su novia. Es estúpido pensar que no exista cosa que a la larga no influya lo más mínimo. Al cabo de unos días, Craig ya se había enamorado de ella. Con dieciséis años estaba enamorado por vez primera. Y, aunque los adultos siempre blasfemen diciendo que el amor de la juventud no es amor ni nada que se le parezca, en realidad, todo el mundo sabe perfectamente que eso es la mayor de las mentiras. La inexperiencia es así; de naturaleza muy ingenua. ¡Ay!, entonces, cuando todo se rompe y queda el amor de juventud en la más estúpida simpleza de un tonto juego de niños, es cuando se comprende el porqué de ese resentido acervo contra el primer amor, que tanto siente y padece la gente adulta.

Ni siquiera habiendo alcanzado el mes, Heidi apareció una tarde por su casa y, en vez de saludarle robándole un beso en los labios, le soltó con toda la impiedad del mundo que no sentía absolutamente nada por él, que quería cortar con la relación ya que realmente sentía atracción por Kenneth McCormick. Y así, sin más, Heidi se marchó de su vida. Al cabo de unos días Craig los encontró a los dos conversando juntos cerca de la cafetería de los señores Tweak. Heidi hablaba con Kenny empleando la misma dulzura con la que lo había amagado a él. Mientras que Kenny... bueno, él no parecía tan cómodo con la charla. El joven rubio estaba bastante distraído, mirando a cualquier parte menos a ella. La renegó severamente con la cabeza, como negándole algo y se despidieron. Cuando Kenny prosiguió con su camino, fue justamente cuando descubrió su presencia. Sus ojos chocaron. En aquel contacto visual sintió Craig cómo, sin poderlo evitar, empezaba a bullir una ciega furia dentro de él. ¿Por qué Heidi prefería a Kenny? ¿Qué demonios tenía que no tuviese él? Ser despreciado, herido sin reproche, es la cosa más horrible que puede llegar a sentir una persona a lo largo de su existencia. Cuando se vino a dar cuenta, Craig ya se había abalanzado contra el objeto de su dolor. Los ojos le lloraban de rabia; el cuerpo también respondía a esa incontrolable sensación de aliviarse a través de la violencia. Kenny no alentó su ira. El rubio sólo buscaba zafarse de él, contempládolo con aquellos ojos de azul infinito. Finalmente fueron separados por los padres de Tweek, que habían visto la escena desde las ventanas de la cafetería. Tweek también estaba allí. Nervioso y agitado como un flan. Heidi también fue espectadora. La castaña transpiraba soberbia; degustando gloriosa aquel altercado que había causado su capricho adolescente. La pelea fue al día siguiente la comidilla del instituto. Claro está que Heidi fue la única beneficiada, quien no cesó de sentirse tal y como la mismísima Reina de Saba. Tanto Craig como Kenny prefirieron mantenerse al margen y no hablar de ello. Al llegar a casa, Craig descargó todos sus libros sobre el escritorio para hacer los deberes y, para todo efecto de sorpresa, vio cómo caía de entre las hojas de uno de los cuadernos una nota escrita con una grafía horrible. Muy ajena a la suya.

"_Heidi nunca me ha gustado. Jamás saldría con ella._"

Y terminó leyendo la última frase:

"_Nunca te haría algo así, Craig._"

Después del altercado todo fue distancia entre ellos.

Craig volvió al presente, frunció el ceño y parpadeó en signo de desconcierto.

— ¿Perdón? ¿Qué es lo que has dicho?

— Te he preguntado si podría acompañarte hasta tu casa—le repitió Kenny—. No sé si lo habrás olvidado—prosiguió—, pero vivo en la calle que da esquina a la tuya. Me harías un gran favor si pudiera acompañarte hasta allí.

Craig permaneció en silencio. Aquella situación tan incómoda le estaba resultando semejante a la más incomprensible pintura surrealista. Él tenía más que razonada su respuesta. Iba a decirle que no. Que le dejara en paz y que se marchara por donde había venido. Ante tal rotunda negativa, Craig dudó por un momento. ¿Por qué dudaba? De repente sus labios se sellaron casi por arte de magia, sin poder decirle el "no" que tenía guardado en la punta de la lengua.

Fue Kenny quien lo despertó de su confusión con un carcajeo. Tenaz y suave como el ondulante movimiento de las olas del mar.

— ¿Y bien…? ¿Ya has meditado suficiente o necesitas unos minutos más?

El pelinegro se tensó de la misma manera que hace un gato al crisparse. Se pidió calma. Si fuera tan simple el hecho de desdeñar a Kenny como un monstruo, lo hubiese hecho sin reparos; no obstante, no podía creer que aquel joven lo fuera a un nivel tan extremo como para dejarlo tirado si tan sólo buscaba un gesto de camaradería por su parte. Quizá Kenny estuviera buscando hacer las paces con él después de tanto tiempo en silencio. Recordó la nota que le había dejado Kenny años atrás y el rencor desapareció de un sólo borrón. No podía evitar pensar que Kenny era peligroso, pero de una especie mucho más elemental: cuando conectó visualmente con él y tuvo noción de aquellos ojos zarcos, tan brillantes, tan jodidamente influyentes, se encontró con que no podía decirle que no.

—Está bien —cedió Craig entre dientes—, entra.

Kenny le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento y caminó sin mucha prisa por delante del capot; siendo alumbrado por los faros encendidos del vehículo nada más poner Craig las llaves en el contacto y hacer despertar el motor. Levantó la vista y lo vio. Craig no pudo evitar quedar asombrado al ser espectador del efecto que producían las luces de los faros al envolver aquel esbelto cuerpo propiedad del rubio. Realmente se le antojó como una visión supraterrenal. Mística. Etérea. Y Craig era un aprendiz de artista que estaba siendo instruido para hallar y recrear ejemplos claros de Belleza.

Craig se colocó el cinturón con cierta dificultad después de haber bajado la mirada de semejante visión áurea. Entretanto, Kenny, ajeno a los pensamientos del otro, cerró la puerta tras de sí y, sentado en el asiento del copiloto, se colocó con rapidez el cinturón de seguridad. Cuando Craig vio que todo estaba preparado, emprendió el camino. Durante los primeros minutos sumidos en un tenso y agudo silencio, aún el de ojos oscuros se preguntaba qué demonios estaba haciendo el hijo de los McCormick allí, sentado justamente a su lado. Había algo en su cabeza, posiblemente el sentido de la intuición, que le reprendía por haber obrado mal.

Las luces intercaladas de las farolas de la calle pasaban rozándoles según avanzaban a una velocidad moderada. Sobraba decir que el ambiente que se respiraba fuera estaba fundamentado por un casi y total soledad; por un silencio sepulcral. Desde que habían emprendido el trayecto únicamente se habían topado con varios vehículos. Todos ellos marchaban en la dirección contraria a la que iban ellos. No fue difícil suponer que posiblemente esos mismos ocupantes fuesen a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Clyde Donovan. Craig supo sobrellevar estoicamente la silenciosa incertidumbre que había quedado solapada entre ambos. Cada cierto tiempo, miraba por el rabillo del ojo a Kenny. Parecía que éste último era un adivino o algo por el estilo, porque cada vez que Craig hacía esto, se encontraba con que Kenny dejaba de mirar hacia el frente para clavarle su particular mirada arrolladora y sonreírle con naturalidad. Y todo ello sin que Craig girara ni un ápice la cabeza hacia él.

Fue Kenny quien rompió el hielo. Realizando una pregunta bajo la más tranquila de las actitudes:

— ¿Siempre estás así de tenso?

Otro silencio que murió al cabo del minuto.

— Hay una larga diferencia entre estar tenso y estar prevenido —objetó Craig mientras aferraba con más ahínco las manos en el volante. Su voz rozaba, como siempre, el margen de todo desinterés.

Kenny rodeó los ojos teatralmente. Silbó. — Oh, ¿enserio? Estaría encantado de que me explicaras eso. Ya sabes que soy un poquito duro de entendederas.

— Estar prevenido es tener una idea preconcebida y poco favorable con respecto a una persona.

Alzando una ceja, se señaló Kenny con el dedo índice apuntándose al pecho.

— ¿Prevenido? ¿De quién…? ¿De mí? ¿Y por qué tendrías que estarlo? —recapacitó— ¡Ah, joder, ya sé! Quieres estar prevenido de mí porque me odias, porque no me has perdonado por lo que pasó con Heidi. Es por eso, ¿no?

— Podría decir que esa es una de las causas.

— ¡Vamos, Craig! ¡No sé cómo te lo tengo que decir y menos a estas alturas! Nunca estuve saliendo ella. Tú lo sabes. Además, no tengo la culpa de que Heidi estuviera acosándome todo el puñetero rato. No creo que me odies por tan sólo eso; no es una razón de peso.

— Puede que para ti no lo sea, pero para mí sí que lo es.

Puede que en aquel tiempo Craig sólo tuviera dieciséis años y, sí, también puede que fuese sólo un jodido crío, pero fue Heidi Turner su primera novia, su primer amor. Entonces, ¿cómo no odiar a Kenny si le había estropeado el recuerdo de lo que podría haber sido un bonito amor de adolescencia? ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que aquella no era una razón de peso? Craig se tensó un poco más si cabe; hecho perceptible a la hora de maniobrar con la caja de cambios.

Kenny tuvo la audacia de devolverle otra sonrisa.

— Cuando quieres eres realmente injusto, Craig.

Bajo otro reinante silencio, sintió que los ojos del rubio seguían clavados en él. La incomodidad volvió a ser insufrible en Craig.

— Yo creo que hay más razones. Es más, apuesto a que debe haber una razón mejor que esa. Apuesto… —vaciló arrastrando la palabra y bajo una sonrisa menos acentuada— apuesto a que piensas que soy una mala persona. Que hago lo que me da la gana sin pensar en nada ni en nadie y que hago sufrir a la gente por eso mismo.

— Dime algo que yo no sepa, McCormick.

El rubio no pudo evitar estallar con varias carcajadas infantiles que bien lograron subir la tensión hasta las nubes y desmoronar aún más el ya abatido sentido de la compostura de Craig.

Kenny parecía satisfecho con la reacción que había conseguido de su acompañante. Reclinó su espalda contra la ventanilla, acomodándose bien para tenor una mejor panorámica del pelinegro. Luego colocó el codo más cercano al cristal y lo apoyó sobre el descansillo de la ventanilla. Llevó, en confluencia, la mano a sus torbellinos mechones rubios y tiró hacia arriba con alguno de ellos, como si los peinase suavemente entre sus dedos.

— A ver. Algo que tú no sepas, algo que tú no sepas… —murmuró Kenny en voz cantarina, puso los ojos azul índigo sobre Craig y puntualizó: No soy como me pintan los demás, Craig.

— ¿Ah, no?

El muchacho rubio chasqueó con la lengua varias veces en signo de negación.

— No; soy mucho peor.

Craig desvió por unos instantes la mirada a la carretera y la dirigió al rubio para contemplarlo con el gesto fruncido ante tal respuesta. El rubio prolongó el silencio cual asesino que tiene a su víctima acorralada. Seguidamente, para mayor sorpresa, el rubio rió con ganas al ver la cara de extrañeza y perplejidad que le había conseguido sonsacar a Craig.

— ¡Venga, va, tío! ¡Sólo me estaba quedando contigo! ¡Es broma…! —sus dientes quedaron a la vista. Blancos y perfectos. De un brillo más vivo que un galeón lleno hasta los topes de perlas venecianas. Kenny sonrió afablemente; sólo él era capaz de hacer y decir tonterías en un momento incómodo—. Me gusta ser sincero. Y contigo lo seré aún más, si así lo deseas. Admito que tú no me soportas porque soy todo lo contrario a lo que eres tú. Tú también deberías admitirlo.

Craig permaneció callado aunque le agradó que Kenny supiera el punto de vista que tenía de su persona. Visto que había dado en el clavo, el angelado continuó hablando con la misma espontaneidad de siempre:

— De todos modos, no te creas todo lo que dicen por ahí de mí. Últimamente la gente de este pueblo se está entrometiendo más de lo debido en lo que hago o dejo de hacer con mi polla. ¿Crees en toda esa mierda que dicen de mí? No; tú no me conoces ni lo más mínimo. Conoces al Kenny que han creado los demás con sus chismes y mentiras. ¿Acaso crees en toda esa gente que ha estado diciendo por ahí que se ha enrollado conmigo como si yo fuera un puto trofeo?

El pelinegro encogió de hombros. — No lo sé. No es algo que me corresponda a mí opinar.

Kenny le dedicó una mirada de decepción.

— Créeme si te digo que no es así. Que no es verdad. Y Heidi es una cerda mentirosa. Deberías agradecerme que te apartara de ella. A veces ni yo soy tan malo ni la gente tan buena como aparenta ser —suspiró levemente—. A este paso acabaré creyendo verdaderamente que soy sólo eso. Un maldito objeto de feria.

Craig sintió un atisbo de tristeza en la voz Kenny. Dicho descubrimiento hizo que sintiera lástima por él. Quizá tuviese razón. Había gente que utilizaba a Kenny como carne de cañón.

Craig aparcó con cuidado el vehículo nada más traspasar la línea que inauguraba unos metros más allá el levantamiento de la fachada de la casa de los Tucker. Frenando y dejándolo justamente frente al garaje. Ambos quedaron unos segundos en la misma compostura después de desaparecer el ruido lineal del motor. Craig se inclinó para apoyarse en el volante, con los brazos cruzados y con los ojos vueltos hacia su excéntrico acompañante.

— Tienes razón, no te conozco y dudo mucho que lo llegue a conseguir algún día. Jamás te juzgaría por lo que puedan decir de ti, pero es que…, en fin, no puedes negar que somos diferentes y nuestras formas de ser chocan —Craig tomó aire condescendiente y encogió los hombros—. Honestamente… dudo mucho que podamos trabar amistad.

Kenny meditó fugazmente sobre ello, como un niño que no comprende y se aferra tozudamente a su opinión. Se mordió el labio inferior —también como un chiquillo— y se inclinó inesperadamente hacia Craig. Su mirada era brillante pero muy seria. Como nunca la había presenciado Craig antes.

— Vete a la mierda, Craig. Adelante, ódiame si quieres, pero con eso no conseguirás que yo haga lo mismo contigo.

En respuesta, Craig se removió nerviosamente en el asiento, sin saber corresponder al otro con la mirada. Decidió que era el momento de dar por finalizada aquella conversación. Salió del coche aprisa, seguido instantáneamente por el rubio después de haber accionado la protección de la alarma y cerrar automáticamente los pestillos de las puertas. Craig decidió tácitamente dirigirse a su casa sin tan siquiera despedirse de Kenny.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Craig sintió que lo habían aferrado fuertemente por la muñeca, tirando de ella en motivo de pedir atención. Se volvió casi por inercia a Kenny.

— Déjame enseñarte lo que pienso de ti, Tucker.

Aquellas palabras rezumbaron fuertes en su interior y dejaron a Craig paralizado. Sólo le fue posible medir la intensidad de la mirada que recibía por parte del hermoso joven. Ambos quedaron sumidos en silencio durante un indefinido margen de tiempo. La mano de Kenny hacía disminuido la presión en torno su muñeca para deslizarse, furtivamente, a su mano, enredando sus delgados dedos en torno a los suyos.

Aquella situación le resultó al moreno confusa, molesta y surrealista como el infierno. ¿Qué demonios hacía pasado como para tener al rubio tan cerca, a pocos centímetros de su cara? ¿O todo era debido a una mala pasada de su imaginación?

Kenny, sin embargo, se le aproximó hasta que sus alientos confluyeran en uno sólo. Craig nunca se había dado cuenta de tener los dos una misma altura. El canijo de McCormick había pegado el estirón, sin duda. Craig pudo aspirar el aroma a tabaco que de su cuerpo emanaba. También pernoctó en su sentido del olfato un embriagador perfume de algún tipo de florecilla silvestre. Estaba tan próximo al rubio que fue capaz de avistar y contar algunas de las pecas que se dispersaban, gráciles, a lo largo de su rostro, casi invisibles. Como polvo de estrellas. ¡Y benditos, benditos ojos azules! Eran como una reminiscencia al óculo circular del Panteón de Agripa, situado en pleno corazón de Roma. Aquellos ojos eran tragaluces hechos carne, por el cual se filtraba un firmamento ausente de nubes.

No era simplemente hermoso. La belleza de aquel muchacho era _universal_, y todas las expresiones eran apropiadas para él. No había mejor belleza que la de un joven que es prácticamente inconsciente de su propia belleza. Eso era innegable. Nadie podría cansarse nunca de mirarle.

Entretanto, Craig intentó meditar. ¡Vaya que si lo intentó! Quería pensar, reflexionar, buscarle un sentido claro a lo que estaba pasando. Pero no dio con nada. Absolutamente nada. Es más, en su cabeza sólo halló un tumulto confuso de pensamientos reducidos a la nada. Nadie antes se había (entro)metido antes bajo su piel así. Como un torrente de fuerza implacable. Kenny McCormick era incontrolable hasta para una personalidad racional y metódica como la de Craig.

Unas yemas cálidas acariciaron en círculos los remarcados nudillos de su mano apresada; acompañado de la cada vez más cercana boca del angelado, cuyos labios encarnados, siempre curvados en una penetrante sonrisa, iban deshaciendo el espacio que los separaba de los suyos. Aquel vacío, ejerciendo su papel de intermediario, había comenzado a estorbar. Craig quiso poner freno a tal tentativa que incluso su cuerpo parecía ceder, pero no lo consiguió. Cuando fue consciente, ya Kenny había apresado sus labios. Sin piedad. Dando origen al primer beso.

Kenny besaba como… como…, demonios, no sabía cuál era la mejor forma para definirlo; sin embargo, sí podía admitir que sabía a pecado. Sublime, dulce y oscuro pecado. Era como abrir la caja de Pandora cedido por la más hiriente de las curiosidades. Y sí, Craig estaba totalmente molesto y cabreado, en efecto, pero maldición si no era asombroso el tacto de aquellos labios cuarteados por el tabaco, calientes y húmedos besándole, devorándole hambrientos y con suma necesidad.

Kenny le estaba dando el mejor beso de su vida.

El rubio tomó el control y él se encontró atrapado en un torbellino. El de ojos azul griego tejió, como la araña, sus hilos en torno a Craig, que dejó indefenso. Cuando Craig había dejado de luchar y conseguir con ello tranquilizarse, el otro aprovechó hábilmente su débil retaguardia abriendo más su boca y pasar así su traviesa punta de la lengua sobre los labios del moreno; delineándolos de cabo a rabo bajo una lentitud parsimoniosa. Fue entonces y sólo entonces cuando Craig se dejó llevar por completo.

Kenny aprovechó la ocasión haciendo que su lengua explorase la boca de su presa y entrelazarla con la que allí habitaba.

Evitó suspirar por todos los medios posibles mientras que era presa fácil de los audibles y dulces gemidos que le proporciona el rubio dentro de su boca. Una parte de él —la persistente Razón— le insistía a gritos que lo apartara de sí, que aquello _no estaba bien_. Su otra mitad seducida tímidamente —el Instinto—, tenía miedo de alejarse y perder todo contacto con Kenny y dejar de tener esa indefinible sensación que le hacía _sentir tan bien_. La Razón y el Instinto se mezclaron juntos, en una lucha encarnecida, para hacer que su pecho se oprimiese y pesase tanto como una roca.

Ahora, cual mazazo en su consciente, Craig fue conocedor de la magnitud a la que habían llegado sus actos. Lo hizo separar de él bruscamente. Kenny quedó desconcertado. De entre la Razón y el Instinto, Craig había optado por la primera opción.

— ¡Ya basta, McCormick!

La respiración del pelinegro era agitada, rápida y artificial. Sus labios hormigueaban inexplicablemente. Su sangre parecía haberle subido a la cabeza, como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse.

— ¿Pero de qué coño vas? —gritó empujándole de nuevo, esta vez con mayor brusquedad— ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Kenny carcajeó sutilmente, apoyando sus manos en las caderas. Miró a Craig muy seguro de su respuesta.

— Porque _quiero_.

Una ola de calor invadió por entero su cuerpo. Desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Ahondando con fuerza en su pecho como si un pirómano lo hubiese prendido fuego de adentro hacia afuera.

— ¿En verdad quieres saber lo que pienso? —Craig se acercó hostil hacia él y le tiró bruscamente de la camisa para tenerlo de cerca— Eres lo que todo el mundo dice de ti. Una zorra que va de flor en flor. Sí, eso es lo que eres. ¿Y sabes qué? Me das lástima.

Otro silencio desolador. Kenny frunció la mandíbula hasta el punto de dolerle, escrudiñando la mirada, ahora ennegrecida al bullir de ira y quizá… dolor. Se liberó violentamente de Craig con otro empujón más violento por su parte.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Tú sí que me das lástima, Tucker! ¡Eres un capullo amargado de mierda! Escúchame bien: prefiero mil veces ser una zorra que vivir como un dolido que se esconde del mundo porque no sabe enfrentarse a él.

Craig dejó salir un rugido y se abalanzó a atacar al rubio. Era como si el tiempo volviese tres años atrás, manteniendo viva aquella pelea; sin embargo, esta vez Kenny se defendía, esta vez buscaba hacerle daño. Forcejearon entre empujones y cuyas medidas fuerzas eran idénticas: uno podía tanto como el otro; así que no había ventaja para ninguno de los dos. En una de esas, Craig hizo caer a Kenny al suelo, pero éste, en acto reflejó lo aferró con fuerza e hizo que también se precipitase junto a él. Los dos jóvenes se arrastraron. Intercambiaron golpes e insultos sin ceder ni por asomo a la lucha aun habiendo escuchado el motor de un coche aproximarse y aparcarse justamente allí. Por el rabillo del ojo, Craig pudo apreciar dos figuras ennegrecidas en sombras por la penumbra que corrían en dirección hacia ellos.

— ¡Craig! ¡Craig, para! —oyó gritar desesperada a una voz femenina muy familiar para él.

Unas manos delgadas y blancas como el alabastro comenzaron a tirar con efusividad de Craig, echándolo hacia atrás para levantarlo del suelo y dejar libre a un McCormick que luchaba aún debajo de su cuerpo.

— ¡Parad de una vez, me cago en la puta! —chilló la chica— ¡Ayúdame con Kenny, Tweek, por favor!

Tweek Tweak. Su mejor amigo y ni más ni menos que el novio de su hermana quinceañera. Alguna consecuencia hubo de tener al haber dejado al joven entrar en su vida. Aunque para muchos la idea de tener como mejor amigo al novio de su hermana pequeña era algo impensable, Craig la asumió bastante bien. Al menos, Tweek era un buen chico que quería con sinceridad a Ruby. Por otra parte, Craig no tendría que ejercer de hermano sobreprotector sabiendo que estaba la pelirroja en buenas manos.

Así que… la chica que chillaba como una desquiciada y luchaba intensamente para alejarle de Kenny era la pequeñaja de Ruby. Ésta lo tenía asido por el vientre estando detrás de su espalda, levantándolo del suelo y alejándolo de Kenny a duras penas. Divisó también la figura ya nada infantil de Tweek. El rubio de cabellos lisos tiraba de Kenny hacia atrás, tomándole por los hombros mientras le decía algo que no le fue capaz de escuchar gracias a los gritos de su hermana.

— ¡No, Tweek! ¡Me importa una mierda si me oyen los vecinos! —forcejeó Kenny sin resultado— ¡Te digo que me sueltes! ¡Déjame que le destroce el culo a patadas a ese cabrón!

— ¿Pero qué mierdas os pasa a vosotros dos? —preguntó Ruby. Luego se volteó hacia Craig sin dejar de soltarlo. Los ojos oscuros de la joven lo analizaron— ¿Tiene Heidi algo que ver con todo esto?

Craig titubeó sin responder. Estaba claro que no era por Heidi. Esta vez no. De todos modos, se le hacía un mundo el decirle a ella el verdadero motivo. Los oídos le pitaban y sentía una corriente eléctrica estremecerle el cuerpo. Aún sus manos ardían por lanzarse contra Kenny.

— ¡Vamos, Craig! —gritó Kenny desde lejos. Estaba totalmente fuera de sí— ¡Diles por qué nos estamos dando de hostias!

Otro arrebato colérico hizo que Craig quisiera partirle la cara al rubio. Y Kenny parecía sentir lo mismo. Ambos volvieron a ser frenados por los dos jóvenes más pequeños que ellos; soportando estoicamente los tirones y forcejeos que tanto Craig como Kenny proporcionaban sin remilgos.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, Ruby llamó a su novio mientras atinaba a tirar de Craig.

— ¡Llévate a Kenny, Tweek! ¡Luego te llamo!

Craig envió una última mirada de odio a Kenny. Una fuerte reacción eléctrica nada más reunirse sus miradas se proyectó para recorrerle con voracidad el cuerpo. Una vez separados por un amplio margen de distancia, todo había vuelto a la calma. Tweek se había metido en su coche a Kenny mientras hablaba con él para tranquilizarlo y Ruby había llevado a Craig, prácticamente a rastras, por el vestíbulo que se abría paso nada más traspasar la puerta principal de su hogar. Cerró la pelirroja la puerta y respiró tranquila para luego volverse hacia Craig con el rostro todavía sobrecogido. Para sorpresa de los dos hermanos, advirtieron la presencia de una figura femenina bajar despacio las escaleras que quedaban anexas a un extremo del prolongado vestíbulo. Aquella mujer llevaba puesta una bata color rosa palo y tenía la cara desvelada al haber sido interrumpido su descanso. Helen Tucker había encendido las luces y contempló con sorpresa la llegada de sus dos hijos. Craig intuyó que su madre se había despertado a causa de la disputa que había tenido fuera con Kenny y por los chillidos de Ruby.

— He oído gritos en la calle. ¿Ha ocurrido algo, muchachos? —preguntó Helen mientras avanzaba hasta ponerse a la altura.

Primero llevó la mirada hacia Ruby y, siguiendo la forma con que ésta tenía asido a su hermano —cosa bastante rara pues ambos no se tenían ningún tipo de afecto—, sus ojos negros acabaron deslizándose hasta los de Craig. Alertada observó el mal estado que tenía su hijo.

— ¿Craig? Pero qué demonios… ¿Estás bien? ¡Dios santo, cariño, estás sangrando por la nariz y estás todo magullado!

Lo miró con suma preocupación. A Helen Tucker no le gustaban en absoluto los problemas. Y mucho menos si los generaba Craig. Esa sensación que la embargaba se debía a la dura infancia que tuvo su hijo y con la que tuvo que lidiar ella. Craig fue un chiquillo problemático durante su infancia. Helen sólo recibía constantes llamadas de la directora y del jefe de estudios del colegio. Partes disciplinarios, peleas, contestaciones… eso era lo único que llegaba a sus oídos cuando hablaban de su hijo. Nada, nada bueno. Y no sólo teniendo la animadversión por parte del profesorado y de sus propios compañeros de clase, Craig se había convertido en el foco principal en el cual descargar toda culpa. Los padres de los demás niños acabaron por estimar a su hijo como una "mala influencia" y obligaron a sus hijos a que se apartaran de él para no acabar con la misma suerte. Craig quedó prácticamente solo si no fuera por la compañía de Tweek Tweak. El único niño que estuvo en todo momento con él. Helen Tucker había discutido mucho con padres y profesores, pues pensaba que no se estaba tratando a su hijo tal y como era: un niño que le costaba un mundo relacionarse con los demás. Todos desoyeron sus peticiones y su hijo se aferraba más y más a una especie de soledad que supo hacer suya. A ella le dolía un mundo verlo en su habitación o en el desván, jugando la mayor parte del tiempo solo. Cada vez que salía a realizar el turno de noche como enfermera auxiliar del hospital del pueblo —vocación que se había sacado estudiando en un curso de Enfermería a distancia—, acostaba a su hijo en la cama para luego arroparlo y darle el cuaderno de dibujo y su estuche que tenía dispuestos en la mesilla de noche. El pequeño Craig de ocho años ya no deseaba ese tipo de atenciones maternales, pero se las permitía a ella sin quejarse.

— ¿Estarás bien? —le había preguntado mientras lo miraba como si se sintiera culpable por la situación.

El niño parecía tener los ojos aguados, pero los ocultaba bajando la cabeza prácticamente mientras dibujaba con avidez. Helen ni siquiera se atrevía a acariciarle por temor a ser rechazada duramente.

— Sí, claro —le decía sin énfasis, concentrado en lo que hacía.

Pensó Helen que quizá estaba tomándose las cosas muy enserio. Así que le preguntó a su marido si veía algo de raro en su hijo.

— Tranquila, mujer —le animaba—. Nos salió intelectual el niño. Por eso actúa así. Los genios son rebeldes y conflictivos. No se ajustan a las normas de nadie. Con el tiempo se acostumbrará y cambiará de carácter. Ya verás, querida. Esto es sólo pasajero.

Una vez, presa por la curiosidad, abrió uno de los cuadernos de dibujo que guardaba celosamente su hijo pequeño en un cajón bajo la cama. Los dibujos eran perfectos. Era sorprendente lo desarrollada que tenía su visión del mundo para un niño de su edad. Sus dibujos no eran planos y torpes. La luna no era amarilla ni sonreía. No dibujaba niñitos esquemáticos y geométricos. Craig dibujaba de verdad. Captaba el mundo tal y como lo veía. Sin embargo, frente a este descubrimiento, hubo otro que la conmovió mucho más: todos, todos y cada uno de los dibujos estaban algo emborronados en alguna de sus partes. Eran lágrimas que habían caído y hecho emborronar los trazos hechos a lápiz. Helen le preguntó más de una vez a aquel Craig niño por qué se comportaba así. Por qué era incapaz de comportarse como un niño obediente. Y él, en cambio, no le decía nada. Nunca. Se lo callaba todo y se lo guardaba para sí. Para más inri, Craig ni torció su silencio a psicólogos y psiquiatras, ni a pedagogos o a entendidos en la educación infantil. Craig nunca habló con ninguno. Nunca dio su brazo a torcer.

Pero nada más llegar a la adolescencia y entrar en el instituto fue cuando cambió de manera drástica. Con doce años, Craig no parecía el mismo. Bueno, puede que siguiese siendo apático, huraño y asocial, que era igual de misántropo a la hora de tratar con la gente, pero, aún así, su tendencia problemática se había disipado hasta desaparecer. Craig había volcado toda esa frustración con la vida en la pintura. Empezó a pintar y dibujar más y más. Su primer óleo. Su primera colección de óleos. Su primer caballete profesional dejando atrás el aniñado caballete-trípode de acuarela. A partir de ahí, Craig no deseaba buscar conflicto ni ningún tipo de relación con los demás. Sólo tenía un trato cercano con Tweek y sobrellevaba algún que otro compañerismo con alguno de sus antiguos amigos de colegio. Helen Tucker también supo que Craig había tenido un pequeño enamoramiento con una chica del pueblo. Al parecer no le fue muy bien a Craig. Desde eso, su hijo también dejó de lado su acercamiento con otras muchachas.

Al fin, Helen creyó que su marido tenía razón. Que su hijo era diferente y que había madurado a su manera.

Ver ahora a su hijo de dieciocho magullado como si hubiese sido partícipe en alguna pelea, era rememorar su pasado conflictivo. Cosa que no quería sacar del cajón en el que debía quedar cerrado bajo llave.

—Nada, Mamá. El inútil este se ha dado una buena hostia con los escalones de la entrada —mintió Ruby quitándole hierro al asunto—. Ha bebido un poco en la fiesta de Clyde y, bueno, no midió distancias con los escalones al abrir.

— Es imposible que sólo te hayas hecho todo esto con una simple caída —se dirigió directamente a Craig—. Parece como si te hubieras peleado con alguien.

Craig sopesó la situación mentalmente. Tenía que intervenir ya. Sabía que con una palabra suya bastaría para que su madre creyera aquella estúpida versión inventada por su hermana.

— Sí, Mamá. Aunque no lo creas, me he tropezado. Supongo que no estoy acostumbrado a beber. No te preocupes; podría haber sido peor.

— No me gusta saber que andas bebiendo, Craig. Mira cómo has quedado, menudo golpe te has dado, cariño.

Ruby carcajeó con sorna. — Sí. Lástima que no lo grabara con el móvil.

Helen la reprendió con una mirada rígida. Luego le ordenó mientras los seguía escaleras arriba:

— Ruby, ve y ayúdalo a ir a su habitación; no quiero que se tropiece de nuevo. Yo iré a por el botiquín.

Puede que su hermana fuese cotilla, ruidosa y chocantemente charlatana. Podía ser un jodido incordio, pero, cuando Craig estaba metido en algún apuro, ella daba la cara por él. En aquel momento necesitó de esa mano amiga que le brindaba la pelirroja. Mintiendo a su madre evitarían que se preocupara sin necesidad. Pasaron por el pasillo que iba a su habitación. Craig le envió una mirada de total agradecimiento. Ruby le sonrió escuetamente.

— Me debes una bien grande. ¿Me has escuchado bien, Fucker?

— Alto y claro, Sophia.

— Que no me llames así, joder.

Craig sonrió levemente. Todo el mundo la llamaba, incluido sus padres, por el apodo de "Ruby" al ser pelirroja. Sólo él la puteaba llamándola tal y como había sido bautizada, nunca la llamaba por su mote. Algo que detestaba ella a morir y contraatacaba llamándole —gracias a un tonto juego de palabras— "Fucker". En respuesta, Ruby le dirigió un sutil corte de manga que él recibió con otra media sonrisa.

La habitación de Craig era un lugar espacioso y rigurosamente limpio. Todo ordenado y bien colocado. Ruby lo invitó a sentarse en el borde de la cama. Desde allí contempló éste la visión femenina, pelirroja y de corta estatura de sí mismo: Ruby había quedado de pie, ante él, con los brazos cruzados y buscando, posiblemente, una explicación a lo ocurrido. Aquellos ojos oscuros lo escrutaron sin apenas parpadear.

— En cuanto me deshaga de Mamá tendrás que contármelo todo. Que te quede claro.

Dicho y hecho. Después de llegar Helen con un neceser lleno de soluciones farmacéuticas, Ruby pidió amablemente a su madre que hiciera una tila para los dos mientras le saneaba las heridas de la cara. Volvían a estar solos y su hermana comenzó con el interrogatorio.

— Pensé que habías olvidado a Heidi.

Ruby le limpió con cuidado la sangre, obligándole a echar la cabeza hacia atrás para curarle. La hemorragia había cesado antes de poder tratársela.

— No me apetece hablar de esto.

Ella le interrumpió muy molesta. — Mira, Craig. Me importa una mierda lo que te apetezca o no hacer. Tienes que contármelo, ¿vale? Y si no lo haces, sabes perfectamente que conseguiré la versión de Kenny tarde o temprano.

Craig la miró con cara de "no te atreverás". Ella sonrió en síndrome de victoria.

— ¿Ha sido por Heidi? ¿Sí o no?

Craig suspiró frustrado. Sintió que sus pies tambaleaban sobre la cuerda floja.

— Está bien… Sí. Ha sido por Heidi.

Maldita sea. Tenía la sensación de que mentir no le iba tampoco a salvar el culo. La pelirroja arrugó el entrecejo y la nariz, con la boca entreabierta del asombro.

― ¡Joder, Fucker! Tú mismo me habías dicho que no volverías con ella ni aunque te colgaran por las pelotas. ¿O es que me estás tomando el pelo?

Él renegó con la cabeza de manera que fuese lo más creíble posible. — No te estoy mintiendo.

Ruby abrió la boca y un sonido divertido salió de ella.

— ¡La hostia puta! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Te sigue gustando esa imbécil de tía!

— Basta, ¿quieres? Me duele la cabeza.

— Sólo voy a decirle varias cosas a esa cabeza testaruda tuya: eres un gilipollas de los grandes. ¿Es que no recuerdas lo que te hizo esa zorra? ¡Por el amor de Dios! Heidi no te conviene. ¡Ey, no te muevas que tengo que quitarte esa sangre pegada a la mejilla!

— ¡Auch! —gruñó Craig al sentir el alcohol supurarle la herida.

De los labios de Ruby nació un suspiro de desidia. Desconectó la mirada frustrada que tenía con él y dispuso los frascos y algodones no usados de vuelta al neceser. Cerró luego la cremallera del mismo y se alejó.

— A decir verdad, no me cuadran algunas cosas de toda esta historia. ¿Por qué estaba Kenny contigo delante de casa? ¿Y a cuenta de qué peleasteis por Heidi? —titubeó la pelirroja mientras se volvía para retener su marcha hacia la puerta.

— Me fui de la fiesta de Clyde, me topé con él y me pidió si podía acompañarme hasta aquí ya que le quedaba cerca su casa. Durante el camino cayó la conversación acerca de Heidi y… ya sabes le resto.

Ruby le devolvió una mirada suspicaz y demoledora. —Ya; hasta ahí llego a entender. Lo curioso es que Ken es un tío cojonudo. Bastante pacífico. Siempre ayuda a los demás y nunca discute por este tipo de cosas. Y hoy… hoy estaba que echaba chispas contigo. Eso es bastante raro en él.

— ¿Y cómo es que estás tan segura?

— ¡Porque lo conozco, joder! Se nota que no sabes ni un carajo de mi vida y que te importo una mierda —rodeó los ojos castaños para luego estrecharlos y dar la sugestión de ser más oscuros si cabe—. Soy la mejor amiga de su hermana pequeña. Karenina McCormick. ¿La conoces? Buf, qué vas a saber tú si no te llevas con nadie. ¿La chica tímida, de pelo castaño claro, largo, que es así de alta más que yo —midiendo con la mano a una altura más arriba de su cabeza— y que suele venir a casa de vez en cuando?

Craig aclaró las ideas. En verdad no tenía por qué enfadarse su hermana con él por no reconocerla. Aquella chica no se parecía ni en el claro de los ojos a su hermano Kenny.

— Ya, ya sé de quién me hablas —le respondió a la pelirroja lacónicamente.

Ruby comenzó hablar de lo bien que le caía Karen y lo genial que era su hermano rubio. Habló por los codos durante varios minutos de su amistad con los amigos de Kenny, de lo que se reía y disfrutaba estando todos ellos reunidos. Luego volvió a arremeter duramente contra Heidi. Dejándola de zorra para arriba. Habló, habló y habló. Era una auténtica gramola andante. Cuando tenía una conversación con su hermana —consciente o no—, acababa irreductiblemente por desconectarse; oía pero no escuchaba. Sólo asentía de vez en cuando como para hacer que le hacía caso. Algo fácil y muy efectivo. También lo empleaba a menudo con Clyde Donovan que era igual o peor que Ruby.

Al menos su hermana había creído su estúpida versión de celos. Ahora sólo podía contar con que Kenny hiciera lo mismo y no se fuera de la lengua. Algo que, en el fondo, le resultaba remoto. Presentía que el lunes lo sabría todo el instituto. ¡Mierda! ¡La que se le venía encima sin necesidad!

― En fin… Le diré a Mamá que te dormiste por la borrachera y que no te apeteció tomarte la tila ―el moreno escondió su alivio. Por fin Ruby se iba.

La puerta fue cerrada. Al fin libre, lo único que había pretendido durante todo la noche era eso, estar solo y tranquilo. ¿Por qué le había costado más que nunca? Se recostó boca arriba, mirando al techo, pero no quedó satisfecho. Se extrañó. Quizá era por estar tan agitado y nervioso tras la pelea. Al final optó por dirigirse a su cuarto de baño personal; anexo a su dormitorio. Craig se duchó sin prisas. Permaneció de pie bajo el chorro del agua caliente y dejó que sus músculos se relajasen. Decenas de gotas cayeron sobre cara y hombros. Con los ojos cerrados, algunas de esas chispitas húmedas se estrellaban contra éstos. Como chispitas de rocío matinal repiqueteando contra sus párpados acentuados y alargados como el fruto del almendro. También rozaron sus labios finos y descoloridos, contra su cabello corto, liso y oscuro; semejante a las engalanadas plumas que cubren al cuervo. Según deslizaban gotas por su piel, Craig tuvo por fin un momento de paz. Siempre había conseguido ese propósito cuando se sumergía bajo el agua. A despensas de eso, se sentía dolorido por los golpes. Nacimientos violáceos, que no eran otra cosa sino cardenales, fueron descubiertos en su exploración visual. Costados, vientre, hombros, brazos y piernas. No sabía si le asustaba más el color de los moretones o la palidez que había adquirido su piel durante los años.

Cerró la llave, se secó someramente con una toalla y se echó un vistazo en el espejo. Salvo un tonto rasguño que le había sanado Ruby, su cara había escapado de los moratones. Hecho que agradeció. Salió del baño desnudo y abrió de par en par las puertas de su armario. Pulcro y organizado. Se fundó unos bóxers negros y una camiseta vieja que utilizaba para dormir de color añil pétreo. Todo ello sin ejercer movimientos bruscos para no sentir el ardor molesto de las contusiones. Deshizo de un solo gesto el edredón y las sábanas, tirándolas hacia atrás. Apagó la luz y se recostó sin deseos de abrigarse. Cerró con fuerza los ojos.

Su corazón aún seguía agitándose como loco dentro del pecho. La imagen de Kenny no desvanecía de su cabeza. Tanto para bien como para mal. Demonios, aquel chico descarado lo había besado sin contemplaciones. Era algo que lo había dejado más en shock que la pelea posterior. Craig admitía interiormente que se había comportado como un idiota impulsivo al dejarse llevar por aquel ser de actitud lasciva. Estaba cien por cien seguro de que ese beso le traería un sinfín de consecuencias negativas que tendría que ir empezando a asumir. Entre ellas, cómo tendría que enfrentarse a la gente cuando fuese la comidilla de los cuchicheos del instituto. Evadió pensar en eso. ¡Era heterosexual! No, no podía haberle gustado ese beso. _No debía gustarle_. Sin embargo, no pudo deshacerse con tanta facilidad del recuerdo, de tener a Kenny con los ojos clavados en él para luego darle el mejor beso que había recibido en su corta vida. Ni cuando estaba enamorado de Heidi había alcanzado estremecerse de la misma manera. Y ahora…. ¡Maldita sea! Lo único que su mente quería rememorar era la sensación de ese beso: ahondar en el sabor y en el narcotizante calor con que los describía mentalmente.

El peso intrínseco de la culpa recayó sobre su pecho. Se sentía como Adán y Eva tras probar el fruto prohibido en El Jardín del Edén. Se sentía jodidamente avergonzado ―de ahí a que un hormigueo caliente recorriese su cuerpo y se destacase, sobre todo, en sus mejillas―, irritado y debilitado al querer recordar todo aquello tanto como si lo deseara secretamente. Y, como las primeras creaciones humanas de Dios, ahora tenía que acarrear con todo efecto de _arrepentimiento_. Dejó de acurrucarse de lado y se levantó en un gesto de la cama. Estaba claro que le estaba siendo imposible conciliar el sueño con la agitación mental trastornando su consciencia.

Poniéndose rápidamente unos vaqueros desgastados y unas Vans, abrió con extremo silencio la puerta y salió sin manifestar ningún ruido que delatase su estado de vigilia. Las luces estaban apagadas, por lo que la presencia de la oscuridad era completa. Sus pupilas tardaron varios segundos en adaptarse a la negrura espesa que cernía todo el espacio circundante, pero, cuando lo hicieron, adivinó a partir del conjunto de volúmenes y sombras por dónde debía caminar sin tropezar; dirigiéndose mentalmente. Bajó con cuidado las escaleras, tomó las llaves del recibidor, abrió la puerta principal y la cerró sin hacer el menor ruido.

Con las llaves todavía asidas en una de sus manos, Craig se dirigió al garaje e hizo accionar el botón de apertura para que el portón metálico se abriera automáticamente. Elevándose y ajustándose éste sin rozar la cubierta interior. Una vez en el interior de la estancia, cerró de nuevo el portón y accionó el interruptor de la luz. Dos plafones de luz rectangulares, compuestos por flexos muy alargados, parpadearon tímidamente al principio para finalmente estabilizarse y prestar una iluminación idónea. Craig logró ver entonces el coche de su padre estacionado en el interior, la bicicleta de su hermana apoyada contra el flanco de la pared de la izquierda, algunas cajas de herramientas amontonadas al fondo y, justamente en el lado contrario de donde se encontraba el vehículo de un lacado gris perla, se abría una escalera que se anexaba perpendicularmente a la pared derecha del garaje. Era una escalera estrecha por la que sólo podía subir una persona y cuyo largo consistía en un total de más de veinte peldaños. Todos ellos elaborados a partir de metal modelado. Dicha escalera llevaba a una puerta situada en el piso superior. Subió los escalones de dos en dos ―manía que había adoptado sin necesidad― e hizo girar la cerradura y rodar el pestillo para abrirla. Las bisagras chirriaron un poco al empujar. Craig parpadeó cuando la estancia fue inundada por una luz blanca, muy brillante, una vez hubo accionado el interruptor y una serie de bombillas dispuestas a lo largo del techo se iluminaron.

Era una estancia que se comportaba como un desván. Pero no era un desván cualquiera. Era el estudio de Craig. El lugar donde practicaba y trabajaba con la pintura. Vagó por dentro sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado aquella misma tarde antes de verse forzado a ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su amigo Clyde. Aparentemente, el interior daba la sensación de un lugar sobrio debido a la desnudez de sus paredes compuestas por madera de nogal. Por ello era perceptible la sensación del olor fresco de la madera inundar su sentido del olfato; sin embargo, no era un lugar húmedo: la apertura de unos grandes ventanales que daban de cara al patio trasero de la casa permitían la intromisión indirecta de los rayos del sol a lo largo del día. En pocas palabras, era un lugar idóneo para que sus pinturas se conservasen en estado óptimo. Sin resecarse o amarillear por la luz corrosiva o por el vaho mohoso de la humedad. En una inspección más cercana mostraba que el lugar estaba perfectamente bien. El estudio era enorme, con un techo lo suficientemente alto como para ofrecer una etérea sensación de espacio pero no tanto como para enfriar el ambiente en los días más sórdidos de invierno. Y, en uno de los lados de la cubierta a dos aguas que cerraba el techo, se había adosado un tragaluz cuadrangular por el cual se podía divisar en aquel momento el intenso parpadeo de las estrellas. Habían varias mesas alargadas dispuestas en los flancos de la entrada, llenas de materiales que hacían posible su trabajo. Todo ello bien organizado y dispuesto. También habían diferentes lienzos apilados, otros aislados que decoraban sutilmente el interior aunque ninguno había sido colgado en las paredes, como también caballetes de diferentes tamaños minuciosamente apilados en uno de los rincones. Había una mesa reclinable de dibujante en lado, y justamente en el otro, a mano izquierda, un sofá de tres plazas de color marrón apagado era flanqueado por amplias estanterías repletas de libros, cds, archivadores y carpetas. Y, cerca del sofá, un equipo de música.

Caminó unos pasos más y se sentó en el taburete que se encontraba situado justamente en el centro de la estancia, frente a un caballete de estudio de marco en H, cuyas dimensiones eran brutales. Éste cernía y sujetaba con firmeza un lienzo que sobrepasaba el metro y medio de altura. Tanto de alto como de ancho. Craig quedó absorto. Mirando la representación que había sido inmortalizada sobre la tela. Había pintado mujer de cabellos trigueños, ondulantes, finamente peinados en un recogido clásico, se situaba como la figura principal de la composición. En medio de un escenario de costa. Justamente a pocos metros de la playa. Las olas rompían contra la arena, visibles desde uno de los extremos del cuadro y, a lo lejos, un azul intenso se prolongaba generando un mar que parecía estar siendo reflejado por el sol del mediodía. Vistoso y brillante, sin duda. Bosquejado a lo lejos a través de la línea del horizonte se asomaban las formas de diferentes islas con marcados desniveles geográficos. La joven, después de sortear escombros que habían sido parte de un antiguo templo griego, se reclinó hacia delante para arrancar lirios y querer hacer de ellos un bonito ramo. Aquella joven era hermosa, perfecta. Idealizada en una armonía supraterrenal y casi divina.

Craig ladeó la cabeza y quedó pensativo durante un rato sin apenas parpadear ante la pintura que él mismo había dado vida. Frunciendo el entrecejo quedó pensando en que a esa pintura le faltaba algo. Por primera vez en su vida un ardor interior llamó a la puerta de la inspiración y ésta fue abierta. Fue como un golpe de aire. Un fuego que te inunda el cuerpo y te hace estremecer. Se levantó movido por el impulso delirante de la creatividad y abrió uno de los tantos maletines en los que guardaba ordenadamente decenas de tubos de óleo. Desechó la gran mayoría hasta dar con un varios tubos cuya etiqueta exterior rezaban con los títulos: "_Amarillo Nápoles_", "_Oro metálico_" y "_Amarillo Cadmio-limón_". Sopesó la idea, tanteando los tres tubos en la palma de su mano, mirándolos fijamente. Finalmente los dio como aceptables. Regresando con una paleta y con un pincel alargado pero muy, muy fino, con pocas cerdas en su broche, se volvió a sentar en el taburete e impregnó un poco de aquellos colores sobre la paleta. Los fue empleando sobre el lienzo con mucho, mucho cuidado pero mediante una sutil agilidad.

Cerró sus ojos y recordó con exactitud el cabello rubio de Kenny: Un conjunto de mechones rubios casi blancos, otros, más oscuros, como de oro fundido, y también dorados y castaños desvaídos a semejanza del heno al quemarse por la acción del sol. Recordó a su vez que, a pesar de ser éstos ondulados, entre lo liso y lo rizado, eran de un tacto suave, fino; el mismo efecto sensitivo al palpar la textura del terciopelo o la superficie del agua.

Su espalda fue reclinada hacia delante y, mediante ligeros movimientos de muñeca, Craig comenzó a retocar los cabellos de la joven. Bajo un movimiento y una técnica que, para un chico de sólo dieciocho años, era asombrosa.

Paró de repente y soltó el pincel. Tomó aire entrecortadamente. Aquella sensación fue asombrosa. Observó el resultado. Sí. Era justamente eso lo que necesitaba obtener. Se levantó para contemplar el resultado de lejos. Firmó con óleo negro, en una esquina del cuadro, su apellido.

Craig dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

El cuadro estaba terminado.

* * *

><p><em>FIN CAPÍTULO II.<em>

_Revisado y modificado el 12 de Marzo de 2012. _

_La pintura que me inspiró -aunque no en su totalidad- para que la realizara Craig fue Among the Ruins perteneciente a Sir Lawrence Alma Tadema._


	3. Capítulo III

**Más allá del Bien y del Mal**

**by Silenciosa**

_**Sentencia Cuarta:**_ _"¡Qué viejo había sido ya de joven! ¡Cómo la conciencia de no tener un hogar en ningún sitio había logrado paralizarlo y asfixiarlo interiormente! **¡Qué hermoso era pertenecer a alguien en el odio o en la impaciencia, en el amor o en la melancolía!** Un triste entusiasmo se apoderaba de él (...); desde alguna ventana abierta sentía que el mágico calor de un hogar se reflejaba en él, el solitario, el errante, el apátrida, de pie en medio de la calle fría. " R. Walser, El ayudante._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO III<strong>

Allende de la línea irregular que conformaba los trazos circunscritos de las Montañas Rocosas, el sol seguía elevándose sigilosamente por el firmamento de color azul infinito. En su recorrido sus haces brillantes de luz se colaron por los cristales de la ventana y despertaron, con bastante molestia, a Kenny McCormick; al que quemó dócilmente, cual caricia, los párpados, para luego embestirle; iluminándole por completo su esbelto cuerpo y producirle debido a ello almibaradas cosquillas.

Kenny reaccionó y arrugó el rostro al sentirse cegado por el manto luminoso que lo bañaba. Gimió con un quejido rezongón y se desperezó estirando brazos y piernas. Bajo el liviano peso de unas sábanas blancas. En un principio se sintió infernalmente desorientado. Desorientado y dolorido por la jaqueca que martilleaba sin piedad su cabeza como producto de la resaca. Sin abrir todavía los ojos, rodó sobre su estómago hacia un lado y atrapó con su brazo un cuerpo que yacía dormido a su lado.

_Alto_. _Espera_ _un segundo. ¿Un cuerpo…? _

En reacción de sorpresa, se apartó de golpe y abrió rápida y costosamente los ojos, quienes quedaron prácticamente cegados por la dósis feroz de luz que penetraba, casi aullando, por la ventana; con la misma fiereza que el _finale_ in crescendo de _Nessun_ _Dorma_ de Puccini. Es decir: del mismo modo que los focos de la ópera al iluminar desde lo alto y proyectar su potencia lumínica sobre la figura del cantante lírico situado en el escenario. Kenny obtuvo una visión borrosa y confusa que perduró hasta que sus negras pupilas se adaptaran a la luz y al sentido del espacio. Estando habituados sus ojos, se encontró con que un joven dormía plácidamente a su lado. Y tan desnudo como lo estaba él; imbuido en una respiración acompasada y profunda. Un rápido vistazo a la izquierda y luego a la derecha le advirtió que se encontraba en una habitación que no era la suya y en la que jamás había estado antes. Tampoco pudo reconocer o mínimamente recordar con exactitud cómo había conocido aquel chico moreno con el que había compartido más que una sonrisa de doble sentido. De lo que sí tenía constancia Kenny era en la belleza que rezumaba por todos los poros su esporádico amante. Kenny comprendió que aquel joven poseía un rostro severo como el de los actores americanos de la década en la que los western estaban de moda. Muy, muy varonil. De atractivos rasgos sureños. ¿Sería natural de Houston, Dallas, o quizá, Phoenix…? El rubio ni siquiera se acordaba del nombre. ¿Joshua? ¿Joseph? ¿O era John…? Vaya, ahí se las den todas: no tenía ni puñetera idea. Y precisamente su cabeza no estaba pidiendo recordar nada tal y como ésta palpitaba debido a la resaca.

Kenny se sentó posando su espalda contra el respaldo de la cama; le daba vueltas la cabeza y tenía el estómago revuelto. Fijó nuevamente su alicaída mirada hacia el cuerpo vigoroso y atlético situado a su lado. Era el prototipo de varones que más le atraía: veinteañeros de hercúleos miembros y músculos abultados que fuesen capaces de tumbar a una bestia de un solo puñetazo. Este hecho le sorprendió al reconocer que Craig no era ese tipo de hombres, sino que era más bien de un físico semejante al suyo: delgado y de poco volumen muscular. Y Craig con solo un año y pocos meses mayor que él. Cuando Kenny prefería los que ya vivían en la plenitud y experiencia sexual de la veintena. Aquel chico sureño que yacía a su lado, en particular, poseía un cabello provisto de rizos gruesos bien definidos, caracterizados por poseer un sugestivo color castaño semejante al chocolate cuando se tuesta al candor del fuego. En pocas palabras: era tentador para la vista. Y, posiblemente también para el sentido del gusto. Literalmente. Y es que había pieles que debían estar prestadas a ser catadas, como el mejor de los vinos. Admirando su textura, su color, su delicada suavidad y también el aroma al incurrir melodiosamente sobre los labios.

Kenny quedó durante unos segundos en el más profundo silencio. Intentó hacer memoria de lo ocurrido. Después del intento fallido de conseguir a Craig Tucker decidió volver a la fiesta, bebió hasta perder el hilo de la compostura y acabó por liarse con aquel chico sureño que no conocía de absolutamente nada. En puro acto de despecho.

Muy a pesar de haber tenido una noche apasionada tan digna como para ser inscrita, de recuerdo, en el epitafio de su tumba, en su mente seguía persistiendo el recuerdo de Craig. Encima, el muy idiota del pelinegro había cedido a su moralidad y lo había rechazado cuando decidió besarle, para luego arrepentirse e insultarlo sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

― Maldito imbécil ―murmuró entre dientes, en voz trémula. Pensando por enésima vez en Craig.

Kenny descubrió, para su sorpresa, que una nueva sensación estaba siendo saboreada enteramente por su cuerpo. Entreverada por un vago malestar de inquietud que le carcomía el ánimo hasta hacerlo trizas.

_¿Ese era, pues, el sentimiento amargo del rechazo, del que tanto la gente huía y temía? _

Por supuesto, Kenny nunca había probado ni de lejos esa sensación, que la sintió tan amarga como el sabor de la canela pero, de la misma manera, tan aromática y arrebatadora como ésta.

¿Quién le iba a decir a él que ser rechazado iba a avivar más aún el fuego que crecía sin control en sus adentros?

Su cuerpo estaba experimentando una mezcla de dolor y deseo creciente, de un cierto vacío que no sabía si se hallaba alojado en el corazón o en la cabeza.

En parte también se sentía ofendido. ¿Sólo eso? No: también se sentía abandonado, despojado, repudiado y prescindido como uno de esos tantos cachivaches inservibles que se amontonan en lo más recóndito de un desván. Ni siquiera Kyle, su amigo de toda la vida, había puesto obstáculos cuando su debilidad decayó devastada y le permitió el paso. Kenny reconocía que lo mantenido con el pelirrojo era una historia aparte. Un beneficio de compañía que se resumía en mutuo. Y toda culpa la tenía Stanley Marsh por haberse apartado, de la misma manera que de la mierda, del que había sido su mejor amigo durante casi una década y del que nunca tuvo necesidad de volver a ver una vez hubo marchado de South Park para no regresar jamás. De eso hacía ya siete largos años. Desde el divorcio de los Marsh. Con lo cual, Kyle quedó fuera de órbita, incapaz de trabar amistades después de haber quedado su vida reducida a lo que había vivido con el pelinegro de ojos claros. Stan, había sido siempre el planeta; y Kyle… Kyle fue siempre el diminuto satélite que había estado girando en derredor del magnetismo fulminante del otro. Kyle, quedándose abandonado, fuera de órbita y con un Universo infinito ante sus ojos, miró a su alrededor y lo encontró a él, a Kenny, y como alma pendida sobre un fino hilo, se arrojó a él en motivo de aliviar su rechazo particular.

Nada, absolutamente nada tenía que ver la relación que tenía con Kyle y con lo que su propio cuerpo estaba experimentando ahora tras lo ocurrido con Craig Tucker.

¡Dios Santo! ¡Craig lo había rechazado!

¡Lo habían rechazado por primera vez en toda su vida…! ¡A él! ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Tragó saliva con cierta dificultad. ¿Tan duro era asumir y admitir querer ir a por un segundo asalto con Craig?

Sonrió con una mueca pintada en los labios. ¿Cuántas veces se había burlado de su amigo Stan cuando Wendy cortaba con él y quedaba como si estuviera en estado catatónico? ¿O cuando Stan se marchó y Kyle había quedado reducido en un verdadero despojo humano? Muchas, muchas veces se había mofado de los sentimientos de sus dos amigos. Y él estaba más que seguro de que eso no le iba a vivir en sus propias carnes. Estaba seguro de que nunca, nunca pasaría por eso de ser rechazado.

A él no le ocurriría. ¡_Qué va…_!

La imagen de Craig seguía persiguiéndole como si fuese su propia sombra. Su cabeza rememoraba una y otra vez la forma con que Craig lo había llamado zorra. Alegando luego sentir lástima por él. ¡Maldita sea, cómo le había dolido escuchar eso en los labios de aquel chico! Las palabras de Craig, dichas en un amago de ira, las sintió como puñaladas. Mucho, mucho más dolorosas que los golpes que le asestó luego.

¡Al menos no vivía como un misántropo recluido del mundo! ¡Él, Kenneth McCormick, era mucho más feliz porque sabía enfrentarse a la vida real! ¿Quién cojones se creía Craig para decirle eso?

¡Él era mucho más feliz!

¡Él era…! ¡Él era más, más…!

Cerró con ahínco sus grandes orbes color de cielo. La sangre fluyó por sus venas hinchadas con una fuerza implacable. Semejante a un afluente de río desbordado o a una colada de lava fundida que devasta, colérica, todo lo que se le interponga a su paso.

¿…Era _feliz_?

Con la impotencia in crescendo y sus ojos reducidos en lágrimas ardientes de puro arrebato, Kenny arremetió duramente contra Craig. Dedicándole una sarta infinita de maldiciones y epítetos dentro de su cabeza.

Al cabo de unos segundos no quiso pensar más. Hacerlo sólo le estaba proporcionando más dolores de cabeza. Se deslizó como pudo de entre las sábanas; sin apenas hacer crujir al catre de la cama. Buscó su ropa a tientas. La camiseta, casi a la entrada; el pantalón, sobre las patas de la cama… Dispersa desordenadamente se encontraba ésta a lo largo de la habitación. Se vistió según la iba encontrando. Luego, bajo el mismo sigilo con que se había levantado, frunciendo sus labios cuarteados, miró el pomo de la puerta en actitud indecisa. Dirigió una última mirada al que había sido su amante y comprobó aliviado que éste seguía durmiendo como si nada. Abrió la puerta mientras rezaba a que las bisagras no hablasen por él.

Su corazón no dejó de repiquetear como loco hasta verse fuera de aquella casa.

Después de caminar durante unos minutos más, comprendió que no sabía dónde estaba. Aquel compendio estructurado de casas y calles no era South Park, pero sí poseían ambos lugares una similitud impresionante. La deducción lo llevó a pensar que se encontraba algo más al norte. En el pueblo más alpino y solitario del mundo: North Park.

Ahora tendría que tomar un autobús para regresar a casa.

El sol ascendía lentamente hacia el cenit. Hacia el punto más álgido del cielo. Pronto sería mediodía y el calor comenzaría a desahogarse en cada golpe de aire, en cada vapor ardiente que emanase del asfalto. _Bendito mes de mayo_, agradeció Kenny para sus adentros. No había nadie que agradeciera el advenimiento del buen tiempo tanto o más que él. Con el calor invadiéndole agradablemente el cuerpo, no tendría por qué taparse hasta los ojos con su sudadera anaranjada.

_Un momento…_

Kenny paró en seco cual resorte.

La sudadera.

Tanteó con las manos en torno a su cintura. Rodó la vista hacia atrás y luego, por todo su alrededor. Nada; no estaba.

― ¡Joder! ―farfulló molesto― ¡Mi sudadera…! ¿Dónde coño la habré dejado?

A lo lejos quedaba la casa de la cual había salido como alma que lleva el diablo. Posiblemente se la habría dejado allí dentro. Visto tal y como estaba la cosa, no pensaba irla a recoger por mucho que fuera ésta su prenda de ropa preferida. Maldiciendo nuevamente su suerte, Kenny desanduvo desorientado los entresijos de varias calles para dar con la avenida principal del pueblo y esperar en la parada del autobús hasta dar con la que le llevaría hasta South Park en menos de media hora. Miró el reloj que estaba inscrito en la torre perteneciente al campanario de la iglesia. Vio que aún era temprano, apenas las diez de la mañana.

Suspiró aliviado.

Tendría tiempo de hacer una breve visita nada más llegar a South Park.

oOo

De arriba abajo se abrochó los botones de la camisa blanca de manga larga que se había puesto. Según ascendía abrochando hacia su cuello, iba ocultando una piel de tersa blancura. Su vientre plano, que se hinchaba y se hundía al respirar, se describía juvenil al no estar enmarcado por músculos, aunque sí se encontraba invadido por un chisporroteo de pecas ambarinas. Finalmente éste quedó oculto tras la camisa; cual tesoro enterrado bajo las arenas de la isla más remota del Caribe. Al igual fueron escondidos su pecho y sus enmarcadas clavículas que hacían resaltarle los hombros, si bien masculinos en su forma, poco voluminosos; como los de un muchachito imberbe que no ha alcanzado, ni de lejos, la madurez física de la veintena.

A fin de cuentas él sabía que el día se preveía caluroso, y que, efectivamente, iba a pasar un verdadero infierno al ir de etiqueta; forrado de pies a cabeza. No se había puesto todavía la chaqueta y ya se sentía acalorado.

Se ajustó con habilidad las solapas de la camisa sin colocarse antes, en torno a su cuello, la corbata, definida ésta por la opacidad negruzca de su color. Con idéntica agilidad comenzó a enlazar los extremos de la misma hasta conformar un bonito nudo de corbata. Sobria visualmente pero desempeñaba bien su función de sujetarse al cuello.

Desde el espejo, en el cual podía ver su propio reflejo, prestó atención a lo que había tras de sí: observó el vaho húmedo de gotitas que anidaban, del mismo modo que el musgo en las paredes de un pozo, en los cristales de la ventana de su habitación. Y, tras éstos, adivinó la plenitud lumínica que desprendía un cielo vacío de nubes pero poblado ocasionalmente por pajarillos. De alondras de picos finos y plumajes moteados dedicadas a sus vuelos irregulares llevados de rama en rama.

Sus ojos de gato, denominados así por poseer un bonito matiz verdegris ―y que se acentuaban mucho más al ser pelirrojo―, se buscaron en el reflejo que el espejo le proporcionaba de su propia imagen. Echó un vistazo a su cabello y quedó profundamente hastiado. Por mucho que intentara colocarlos de una manera ordenada y presentable con los dedos, los mechones terriblemente rizados que componían su cabello, caracterizados por un vistoso cobrizo-anaranjado natural, volvían a su posición inicial en señal de protesta. Después de haberlo intentado variadas veces, y sin conseguir efecto alguno, suspiró desistiendo y, apartándose del espejo, buscó la kipá por toda la habitación. Hacía tiempo ―concretamente desde la celebración de su Bar Mitzvá a los trece años― que su madre Sheila Broflovski le había obligado a ponérsela cada vez que tuviese que estar presente en los actos de la sinagoga. Él, si hubiera tenido oportunidad de escoger, se hubiera fundado su ushanka verde; ya vieja y desgastada por los lavados, pero a la que había tomado un singular afecto con el transcurso de los años. Era la ushanka una de las pocas cosas que le remitían a la infancia. A veces, cuando estaba solo o deprimido entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación, o cuando no podía conciliar el sueño, buscaba la ushanka de los cajones de su mesa de noche y se la ponía. Eso sí: con cierta dificultad al quedarle muy ajustada. Una vez puesta, le transmitía una sensación de paz y de añoranza que jamás conseguiría con mil y una oraciones y plegarias.

Danzó de un lado a otro por la habitación tanteando cada rincón y desordenándola más si cabe. Cuando dio con la kipá se percató que una figura ágil había abierto la ventana para luego entrar por ella en un plazo de tiempo equiparable a lo que dura un suspiro. Nada más volverse él y quedar cara a cara con su inesperada visita, un rostro hermoso como el mejor verso poético hecho carne, le había dado la bienvenida con una sonrisa acogedora.

― Shabat Shalom, querido Kyle ―le dijo aquel ser cándido. Poniendo en sus labios el saludo típico que se hacía la comunidad judía todos los sábados.

El pelirrojo sonrió iluminado e inclinó la cabeza por toda respuesta. Se entretuvo estudiando los rasgos que definían ese rostro tan conocido para él.

Era Kenny McCormick.

Tenía ojeras, algo nada habitual, pero inexplicablemente le quedaban hermosas. Dándole una imagen de un alocado bohemio de la Francia revolucionaria de finales del XIX. Tenía la ropa arrugada de haberla dejado tirada vaya a saber Dios dónde, pero ni poniéndose harapos se vería mal. Tenía el pelo alborotado en total plenitud mañanera, mas vaya que sería una blasfemia si admitiera que no era embaucador para cualquiera que lo mirase. Hablando en plata: estaba para comérselo. Kenny no era la manzana prohibida. No. Él era algo más que eso. Era la serpiente que se enrosca en las ramas del manzano. Esa misma serpiente que había seducido a Eva en el Edén para incitarla a pecar. O, en su efecto, como la reencarnación de la mismísima Lilith hebraica: aquella que tanto temían los rabinos y demás sabios conocedores de la Torá.

― ¿Ken? ―le volvió a dedicar una sonrisa mientras lo miraba perplejo ya no por su innata belleza, la cual se había acostumbrado, sino más bien por tenerlo allí desde tan temprano― Vaya, vaya… Diría que es todo un milagro ver que te levantas un sábado antes del mediodía. ¿A qué se debe semejante honor?

El rubio vaciló repitiendo a modo de mofa sus últimas palabras según le arrebataba la kipá negra de las manos y colocársela a él sobre su cabeza repleta de rizos. Hecho que no fue nada dificultoso al ser Kenny más alto que él. Sólo necesitó elevar un poco los brazos y ajustarle la kipá con delicadeza.

― Perfecto ―añadió Kenny plácidamente mientras observaba el resultado que producía la kipá sobre su rizada cabeza. Casi hablando más para sí mismo que para con él.

Luego Kyle le escuchó canturrear una canción y de ritmo aletargado que desconocía.

― ¿Qué cantas?

― ¿Uhm...? ―Kenny ladeó un poco su cabeza mientras se arrastraba en dirección a la cama, para decirle antes de desplomarse sobre ella: Ah, bueno…, es una canción que aprendí hace tiempo. Cuando estudié canto en Rumanía durante todo un verano. ¿Te acuerdas de eso?

Kyle carcajeó debido al sedante nostálgico del recuerdo. ― ¡Dios! ¡Claro que me acuerdo! Cuando estuvimos intentando crear un circo con aquellas quintillizas acróbatas. Y tú te convertiste en un hacha cantando lírica.

― Sí. Aunque al final acabé volviendo de Rumanía metido en un ataúd.

― ¿Cómo has dicho? ―se sobresaltó al escuchar aquello.

A Kyle no le gustaba que hablasen de la muerte como si fuera algo con lo que bromear. Y Kenny lo hacía muy a menudo. Kyle no sabía muy bien por qué motivo lo hacía.

― Ah, nada. Cosas mías…

Y con la misma Kenny siguió canturreando aquella canción de ritmo lacónico y triste. Tendido y con la mirada perdida lúgubremente hacia arriba, hacia el techo.

¡Si la miel hablase…! ¡Si las aguas de un arroyo tuvieran el poder de la palabra…! Sin lugar a dudas, tendrían un resultado semejante a la increíble voz de su amigo Kenny. Las sirenas y ninfas pocos hechizos podrían provocar cantando a su lado.

― Dormí fuera ―urgió diciendo el rubio de repente―; por eso me he levantado temprano.

Kyle no necesitó saber más porque era innecesario. No obstante, le sorprendió la cara de circunstancia que tenía su amigo. Normalmente le hablaba de sus aventuras con una alegría picaresca y desmesurada. Kenny se lo contaba todo con pelos y señales; por muy extravagantes que éstas fuesen o por mucho que hubiese deseado después el no haberlas sabido de lo explícitas que eran. En vez de eso, la voz de Kenny sonaba débil y lejana. Alicaída. No por el efecto de la resaca, de eso estaba seguro, sino por un hecho que supuso más complejo.

― Pues por la forma en que lo has dicho, parece que estuviste en un funeral.

Kyle se dirigió hacia el armario y sacó de allí la chaqueta formal que debía ponerse en consonancia con lo que llevaba puesto. Después de colocársela y abrocharse los botones de la misma, se sentó al lado de su amigo.

― Puede que no haya ido al cumpleaños de Clyde, pero prácticamente me la gocé desde aquí. El volumen de la música estaba una mierda de alto. Fíjate que apenas he podido pegar ojo por culpa del ruido. Oye, Ken, ¿no te lo has pasado bien allí?

Sin embargo, la respuesta fue evadida por Kenny con un ambiguo silencio. Tenía la mirada perdida y bajo un mutismo poco convencional en él.

― ¿Vas ahora a la sinagoga?

Kyle asintió serenamente con la cabeza. Sin objetar nada por el cambio de tema. Pero vaya si Kyle era tozudo. Tanto o peor que Eric Theodore Cartman.

― Tienes mala cara. ¿Te encuentras bien?

El rubio le miró entre asombrado y asustado. Era como si hubiera descubierto algo que no debiera de Kenny.

― Es por la resaca, tío. No le des más vueltas al tema ―le respondió el angelado en actitud nerviosa. Estaba pensando evidentemente en otra cosa. Quizá, en la verdadera causa de su estado―. Oye… ¿puedes hacerme un pequeño favor?

Colocándose las gafas que estaban situadas en la mesa de noche, Kyle se tornó hacia el rostro de Kenny y asintió mientras encogía un poco los hombros.

― Sí, claro. Dime qué puedo hacer por ti.

― ¿Ya has rezado el agradecimiento a Dios al despertar?

― No; aún no. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

En eso Kenny tiró de él para hacerle sentar en el centro justo de la cama. Uno delante de otro. Con las rodillas flexionadas y recogidas en posición india. Luego, muy delicadamente, le tomó el rubio de ambas manos, a modo de plegaria conjunta, luego, las estrechó entre las suyas con cariño.

― Reza ―le dijo―. Reza para mí en voz alta.

― ¿Q-qué? ―preguntó alarmado él. De la misma manera que hacía su madre Sheyla cuando se sobresaltaba― ¿Ahora?

― Sí; quiero que lo hagas ahora. Y yo delante de ti para escucharte. ¿No tienes que rezar de todos modos por obligación? ―Kyle afirmó en una secuencia corta de asentimientos con la cabeza. Los rizos bermejos se movieron conjuntamente con el movimiento. Kyle después tragó saliva empleando un esfuerzo descomunal, de tal modo, que parecía estar tragando agujas. Su nuez de Adán subió y bajó en acto reflejo. Entretanto Kenny seguía persistiendo con su mirada, con aquel par de ojos etéreos observándole con total seriedad. Aquellos mismos por los que muchos darían/harían lo que fuera por el mero hecho de complacerlos―. Oírte rezar me tranquiliza. Y, ¡buf…! Hoy realmente lo necesito.

― P-pero Ken, yo no creo que…

― ¡Oh, vamos! No es tanto lo que te estoy pidiendo. ¿O sí?

Kyle soltó sonoramente una bocanada de aire. A modo de un ademán que no consiguió convertirse en reproche o queja. ― Vale, vale. Está bien... Pero será algo cortito; mis padres estarán a punto de avisarme para que baje y vaya con ellos. Y no creo que sea buena idea que te vean aquí en mi habitación sin haber llamado ni entrado por la puerta.

― ¡Ja…! ¡Por supuesto! ¡No vaya a ser que la señora Broflovski ponga el grito en el cielo al descubrir a su hijo recitando versos de la Torá a un cristiano católico apostólico, románico y toda esa retahíla de mierda…!

El pelirrojo rió nerviosamente. Para él era impensable despotricar contra la religión en la que uno había sido criado desde la cuna; cosa que Kenny hacía con bastante asiduidad y sin ningún tipo de reparo en hacerlo. Sobre todo lo hacía cuando estaba borracho: el rubio no paraba de blasfemar a aquella divinidad que tenía por "_dios_" hasta agredirla y dejarla abandonada y moribunda en la mismísima boca del Infierno.

Kyle cerró los ojos parcialmente ocultos por las gafas de pasta. Primero memorizó mentalmente lo que iba a decir y, luego, declamó recitando, casi envuelto en un imperceptible susurro, como si otra voz tomase puesto en la salida de sus labios. Una voz que hablaba de pasado, de legado, de historia. Pero de vida; sobre todo de vida. Vida encerrada en palabras para ser recordadas y añoradas cual poeta exiliado en tierra de nadie. Era una voz íntima a la par que cercana, como si estuviera revelando el secreto más codiciado: el deseable secreto compartido. Pronunció la escueta oración. Muy, muy despacio:

― _Modé aní lefaneja Melej jai vekaiam shehejezarta bi nishmatí behemlá; Rabá emunateja._

Y tomando un hálito de aire de sus sonrosados labios, finalizó a modo de plegaria:

― _Sh'ma Yisrael: Adonai Elohenu, Adonai Ehad. __Baruj Shem Kevod Malijutó LeOlam Vaed._

Cuando abrió los ojos vio que los de Kenny permanecían cerrados. Ocultos bajo enmarcados párpados y pestañas invisiblemente rubias. Lo contempló y comprobó que Kenny había quedado aparentemente más sereno. Verlo así, con una inocencia angelical, posiblemente innata, le ablandó el corazón. Kyle se inclinó lenta y tímidamente hacia delante hasta que su nariz rozase y acariciase la mejilla del otro. Sus labios se tocaron. Fue un beso casto, o así le gustaba llamar Kenny a aquel tipo de besos en los que no se abría la boca para explorar con la lengua. El tipo de besos que dan los que todavía están limpios. Y Kyle era virgen.

― Ahora márchate, anda ―le pidió al rubio sin malicia después de dar por finalizado el beso―. Tengo que bajar ya antes de que venga mi madre a buscarme histérica.

Kyle se levantó de la cama pero Kenny no hizo lo mismo.

― ¿Al final te lo has pensado?

― ¿El qué? ―Kyle preguntó al rubio mientras se reajustaba la chaqueta con la ayuda del espejo.

― Lo de venir esta noche al concierto que daremos en el gimnasio del instituto.

― Sabes perfectamente que es Shabat.

― ¿Y…? ― Kenny ladeó la cabeza y repitió cual chiquillo malcriado que no acepta un "_no_" como respuesta.

― Y que no puedo, joder. Vienen amigos de mis padres a cenar también y…

Kenny le refunfuñó también como un chiquillo malhumorado. Se irguió el rubio hasta permanecer sentado, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y justamente en el borde de la cama.

― ¡Venga ya! ¡No seas un amargado como…! ―se voz descendió en fuerza hasta quedar en un balbuceo. Como si de pronto un pensamiento se presentase en su cabeza y lo dejara aturdido como el infierno.

"…_Como Craig." _Pensó Ken, terminando la frase mentalmente.

El rubio se deshizo de los brazos hasta apoyarlos a tientas sobre las rodillas. Como si buscara aire después de haberlo perdido a trompicones. Pálido cual hoja de papel.

Kyle se volvió hacia él; las manos sobre las caderas. No se había perdido la reacción de Kenny. Carraspeó la garganta para despertarle de tal mesiánico ensueño. Ya estaba comenzando a preocuparse de verdad por los mutismos repentinos de aquel chico. Al cabo de unos segundos más Kenny volvió en sí.

― ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa hoy, Ken?

― Uhm, pues nada… Pensaba en eso mismo. Deberías pensar un poco más en ti. En disfrutar de la vida, ya sabes.

― ¿Es que quieres que mate de disgusto a mi madre o qué? ―le espetó― Si le digo que no estaré en la cena de esta noche, me podré considerar huérfano. No voy y no conseguirás que cambie de idea.

Sus ojos felinos rogaron al rubio a que fuese más comprensivo. Kenny, por su parte, respondió con un resoplido. Parecía que había vuelto a la normalidad tras el reciente mutismo. Luego aquel cuerpo alargado y delgado del rubio, se levantó de la cama y avanzó hacia él hasta colocarse cara a cara. O cara a hombros, mejor dicho, pues Kyle ―aunque le jodiera un infierno el admitirlo― le llegaba a Kenny a la altura de los hombros.

― Seguro que cambiarías de idea si supieras quién va a venir al concierto a verme, Kyle.

La ahora firme voz de su amigo le hizo estremecer un poco. A veces le sacaba de quicio los repentinos cambios de humor del ojizarco. Kenny podía pasar de estar contento como una maraca para luego terminar en un mutismo depresivo digno de un trastorno bipolar. Kyle parpadeó, mirándole con los ojos fuera de las órbitas; acto seguido apartó la vista, ruborizado y con la frustrante sensación de la curiosidad. Kyle tomó el ánimo suficiente y a continuación volvió a mirar a Kenny de nuevo.

― Ve al grano, ¿quieres?

― Muy bien. Pensé no decírtelo para que fuese una sorpresa. Pero en fin... ―asintió el rubio encogiendo los hombros: Llamé al móvil de Stan ayer y hablé con él.

― ¿Y qué?

― Me prometió que iba a venir. Es mi debut con los chicos y vaya que le patearé hasta que pierda sensibilidad en el culo si no viene a vernos.

Kyle intentó hacer que no le importaba lo más mínimo aquella información. Pero en el fondo… no era así. Jodidamente era todo lo contario: la tensión corrió por sus nervios hasta producir que sus rodillas comenzaran a aflojarse y perder estabilidad.

Había transcurrido bastante tiempo desde la última vez que escuchaba hablar del que había sido su mejor amigo de la infancia. Después de la marcha definitiva de Stan a Denver, tras la inesperada separación de sus padres, la fuerte amistad que una vez los había unido, se rompió. Se resquebrajó literalmente. Para su sorpresa, el joven chiquillo pelinegro lo había eliminado de sus contactos del Messenger, no había respondido ni una sola vez a sus llamadas y había desaparecido de cualquier red social. El contacto terminó de la noche a la mañana y Kyle no podía negar que, ante aquel dantesco rechazo, había llorado tanto como para llenar un embalse entero y desbordarlo a base de lágrimas.

Le había dolido tanto haber sido reducido a la nada…

Después de instar durante casi un año en contactar con Stanley, decidió que era mejor dejarle en paz. Si era eso lo que quería Stan, lo había conseguido. No volvería a joderle más con su presencia. Se lo había jurado a sí mismo tantas veces que había perdido hasta la cuenta.

Si hubo algo que le molestase aún más fue sin duda que, a diferencia de él, Kenny sí seguía manteniendo contacto con Stan. Incluso había ido el rubio varias veces a visitarle. Era cierto que Kenny instó en llevárselo con él a Denver para visitar a Stan, pero Kyle se había negado en rotundo. No se atrevía a ir para que luego Stan lo tratase como si fuera un completo extraño. No; él tenía dignidad y, además, nunca sintió que Stan se molestara demasiado en que Ken lo llevase consigo o no para ir juntos a verle. Es más: Stan siempre evadió todas las peticiones de visitar South Park, todas las quedadas entre los cuatro como en los viejos tiempos. Nunca deseó reunirse si él, Kyle Eprhaim Broflovski, estuviese presente. Incluso le había sonsacado a Cartman si lo había ido a visitar junto con Kenny y, para su sorpresa, el castaño le respondió que sí y que Stan había aparecido para verle.

¿Cómo podía tomarse Kyle ese tipo de evasiones?

Pues como el culo, honestamente. Dicha evasión hizo que se sintiera a la misma altura de un miserable gusano.

¿Y qué pudo hacer con aquel vacío que dejó Stan? Rellenarlo. Rellenarlo como buenamente pudo. Se aferró a Kenny de la misma manera que un pecador que de rodillas reclama, con los brazos en alto, dirigiéndose al cielo, el perdón divino. Se abrazó a él con necesidad y sin querer mediar con las consecuencias.

Kyle desvió su atención mirando hacia la ventana. Desorientado como el infierno. Tomó aire y le espetó a su amigo rubio sin remilgos:

― ¿Y tú le crees? No sé si te habrás dado cuenta pero desde que se marchó, nunca, nunca ha vuelto a South Park y dudo mucho que lo haga esta noche. ¡Oh!, bueno ―rectificó esta vez en síntoma de despecho―, quizá venga. Como sabe que no apareceré por allí… Le importo una verdadera mierda. Así que es mejor que te pires de una buena vez porque paso de hablar más sobre cualquier tema que tenga que ver con _él_.

Kyle ya no podía siquiera pronunciar el nombre del que había sido su mejor amigo. ¿Qué extraño, no…? Sí. Era extraño con qué rapidez uno pasa a decir el nombre de una persona hasta entre suspiros para luego enterrarlo definitivamente en ese lugar remoto llamado _Olvido_.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta ante la mirada insistente de Kenny. Con los nervios a flor de piel. Pero antes de abrirla y desaparecer, la mano de Kenny se apoyó sobre uno de sus hombros y le obligó a girarse sobre sí mismo para poder mirarle de nuevo frente a frente.

― Escucha: Hoy he aprendido que ser rechazado hace crecer el deseo de tener lo que parece imposible. Y no puedes negar que te mueres por verle. Debes saber, además, que yo no estaré siempre para hacer de tu paño de lágrimas ―le dijo. La misma mano que lo estaba sujetando se colocó bajo su barbilla para luego alzarle el rostro, obligándole a contemplar aquel mar brillante de ojos azules que rezumaban gloria bendita. Kenny rozó ligeramente los labios en la rojez grosella de los suyos propios, sin ninguna indulgencia. Los separó unos milímetros y añadió en pocas palabras: Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

Antes que pudiera defenderse con palabras, Kenny le había guiñado el ojo y prosiguió:

― La vida es la hostia de corta como para que los dos estén esquivándose eternamente. Así que tenéis que arreglarlo de una puta vez. Es lo mejor para los dos, créeme. ¡Ah, y una cosa antes de irme…! ―se alejó unos pasos para volverse― El Shabat terminará a medianoche, ¿no? Pues a esa hora te pasaré a buscar. Y ni se te ocurra decirle nada a tu madre porque te sacaré de aquí a rastras si hace falta. ¿Te ha quedado claro, Broflovski?

Él asintió aturdido mientras Kenny desaparecía por la ventana con la misma agilidad de un gato. Sin darle oportunidad a responder.

Kyle suspiró en objeto de tranquilizarse.

"¿Pero qué mosca te ha picado hoy, Ken?" pensó extrañado. Dejando atrás su habitación para reunirse con su familia en la planta de abajo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>FIN CAPITULO III.<em>**

_En pocos días subiré más capítulos; tanto de este fic como los demás que tengo. Disculpen la tardanza, pero bufff, el verano me ha sido jodidamente movidito. Gracias por los reviews y por las visitas! Un besako y, nuevamente, gracias por leer! ^^_


	4. Capítulo IV

**Más Allá del Bien y del Mal**

**by Silenciosa**

Sentencia quinta:

_Dudo en llamar con el nombre bello y serio de tristeza a __**este sentimiento desconocido cuya dulzura y cuyo dolor me tienen obsesionado**__. Es un sentimiento tan completo y egoísta que me llega a dar vergüenza, mientras que la tristeza me ha parecido siempre honrosa. Conocía el arrepentimiento, el fastidio y hasta el remordimiento (…). Ahora siento algo que me envuelve, como una seda enervante y dulce, y que me separa de los demás._

_Buenos días, tristeza_. Françoise Sagan

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO IV<strong>

Ruby Tucker repasó por última vez su liso cabello entre las finas cerdas del cepillo para recogérselo seguidamente en una coleta alta. Se encontraba situada frente al espejo, del cual pudo comprobar el resultado que ofrecía su aspecto. No pudo evitar esgrimir pucheros y resoplidos de decepción al aceptar que no podía teñirse el pelo en un azabache hasta que tuviera los dieciocho. ¿Ya tenía casi los diecisiete, no? Todas las chicas de su edad podían hacer lo que les viniese en gana, por lo menos, estéticamente hablando. Pero, por supuesto, Helen Tucker, su madre, siempre había sido su gran obstáculo. Sólo le bastaba a Mamá un "_no_" seguido de la típica frase "_mientras estés viviendo bajo mi techo harás lo que yo te diga, jovencita_" para ponerla en su sitio y hacer que aceptara a regañadientes la orden.

Aunque ofuscarse no le sirviera de absolutamente nada, así respondió Ruby ante el espejo, contemplándose con los ojos puestos sobre ellos mismos, pensando en los tantos sermones que había recibido de su madre. Tanto si quisiera como si no, tendría que aceptar que estaba lejos de hacerla cambiar de parecer con respecto al color del pelo. Al menos, debía agradecer que Mamá cediese "algo más" cuando supo que tenía novio. Tweek era prácticamente como de la familia. Lo querían como a un tercer hijo. De ahí que sus padres defirieran sin oponerse a su relación con el rubio. Y ya llevaban seis meses y pocos días. Que se dice tiempo si se compara con el vertiginoso decurso en el cual las relaciones amorosas de la juventud se vuelven tan frágiles que cualquier lobo podría soplar y derrumbarlas hasta convertirlas en polvo.

Volviendo su atención inicial hacia el tocador, Ruby buscó, escudriñando su expresiva mirada, la cajita de las sombras de ojos; colocada ésta en algún lugar del mismo. Estaba todo tan desordenado que tuvo que rebuscar varias veces hasta dar con la dichosa cajita, metida en la segunda cajonera y oculta por un sinfín de objetos cosméticos y demás recipientes similares. Está bien: no era ella el ser más ordenado del mundo. Y, maldita sea, bastante tenía ya con que se lo recordase constantemente su madre. Al menos le daba un motivo para ejercer de madre indignada. Estaba visto que con Craig tendría pocos motivos para poner el grito en el cielo. Su hermano, de pasar de ser la oveja negra de la familia durante la infancia, con el transcurso de los años, se había convertido en el ojito derecho de Papá y Mamá. Pero sobre todo para esta última. Esta afinidad más estrecha de su madre con Craig tenía respuesta en la dedicación de su primogénito a la pintura. Helen Tucker estaba encantada con tener un hijo artista. Craig estaba haciendo realidad los sueños que no había podido conseguir ella: convertirse, en un futuro, en un pintor de renombre. Para Helen, que Craig estuviese día y noche enclaustrado en el desván del garaje, dibujando y plasmando su arte sobre lienzos de blanquísimo lino, era un sacrificio, un orgullo por el que debía pasar si es que quería alcanzar la cumbre del éxito. Y cuando el pelinegro no estaba allí dentro, dejando pasar su vida entre aquellas malditas cuatro paredes, visitaba la biblioteca. Allí estudiaba y buscaba inspiración entre montañas de libros. También solía visitar la cafetería de los Tweak. Eso sí: Craig llevaba siempre consigo un blog de dibujo y una pequeña cajita de lápices de diferentes intensidades a la hora de elaborar los trazos. Al no ser su hermano mayor el estigma estuoso de la familia Tucker, acabó siéndolo ella. Con lo cual no se salvó de ser constantemente comparada en contraposición a la actitud modélica de su hermano. Al que debía imitar.

No es que Ruby se sintiese menos querida por sus padres ―claro que no―, pero advertía que Mamá, de alguna manera, se sentía defraudada con ella al no lograr lo que sí poseía Craig. Tampoco Ruby estaba enfadada con Craig, pues éste ni siquiera se daba cuenta de todo lo que ocurría en casa ni en la actitud de Mamá que tenía sólo con él. Deificándole constantemente.

Abrió la cajita de las sombras de ojos y repasó con la mirada cada cuadradito de color. Bueno, puede que ella no fuese un futuro aspirante a pintor como lo era Craig pero vaya que sí sabía al dedillo qué color le convenía más para el vestido corto que llevaba puesto. Un vestidito de lo más mono, si le llegaba alguien a preguntar. De corte en palabra de honor en el que sus hombros quedaban al descubierto y de un largo entubado que se prolongaba hasta el arranque de los muslos; a una altura un poco más arriba de las rodillas. De color verde pistacho y de tela vaporosa. Alegre y divertido. Definición clara de su forma de ser.

Toda la filantropía que su hermano Craig había desechado a la basura se la había adjudicado ella; recibiéndola con los brazos abiertos.

Pasó la brochita de maquillaje sobre los polvos que componían un verde muy claro y, acercándose por enésima vez al espejo ovalado del tocador, se dispuso primero a darle color a su párpado derecho y seguidamente al izquierdo. Una vez hubo terminado, comprobó el resultado. No, no estaba nada mal. Realmente le agradó el resultado pues le favorecía y resaltaba aún más el candor magnético de sus ojos oscuros. Aplicándose los últimos retoques con el rímel para ennegrecer sus incoloras pestañas, escuchó el motor de un coche aproximarse a la fachada de su casa. Se acercó aprisa y miró por la ventana que había dejado abierta de par en par. Se mordió los labios, desilusionada. No; no era Tweek. Sólo era un vehículo más que transitaba a toda velocidad por la calle; rodeado por un alumbrado eléctrico que iluminaba de cabo a rabo la transversal de la calzada.

Aquella noche era ideal. Como sacada de un cuento de hadas. Momento idóneo en el cual escaparse e irse por ahí con gente de su edad. Cosa que tenía pensado hacer: iría al concierto que daban varias bandas compuestas por los jóvenes del pueblo. En compañía de su novio y su mejor amiga. Ruby suspiró pesadamente. El reloj marcaba casi las nueve de la noche, Tweek estaba a punto de venir y ella todavía estaba sin terminar de arreglarse. Se enfundó unos zapatos de tacón, se pintó los labios en un bonito _russian_ _red_ y, agarrando el bolso de mano, miró su reflejo emitido por el espejo una última vez. Bien; todo estaba bajo control. Sólo faltaba ponerse el abrigo. Un abrigo de unos centímetros más bajo que el vestido.

Bajó pisando con cuidado de no tambalear y rodar escaleras abajo. Los tacones eran lo suficientemente altos como para perder el equilibrio. Se encaminó hasta la entrada de la cocina, situada al fondo. Atravesando primero las estancias de la sala de estar y el comedor. Una vez en la cocina vio a Mamá ir de aquí para allá. Llevaba puesto un delantal de color rosa chillón y con guanteletes a juego cubriéndole las manos. Los ojos de Ruby siguieron a su madre para ver lo que estaba haciendo. Un pitido agudo comenzó a rechinar molestamente del horno. La alarma fue apagada y, del interior del mismo, Helen Tucker sacó otra bandeja de galletas que olían a gloria bendita. Concretamente al aroma sugestivo del jengibre y de la canela al mezclarse. Helen llevó la bandeja hasta colocarla sobre una placa metálica que servía como soporte y la dejó allí para dejar que las galletas se enfriasen a temperatura ambiente. Según realizaba todo esto, Ruby escuchó como Mamá no paraba de hablar con alguien. Pero no fue hasta que miró hacia la mesa dispuesta en uno de los lados de la cocina, cerca de la ventana, cuando se percató de que allí se encontraba su hermano Craig.

La primera impresión nada más clavar sus ojos en el pelinegro fue sentir un repentino gesto de preocupación. Craig tenía una cara de cansancio impresionante, casi de impresión enfermiza. Si de por sí era ojeroso y tan pálido como un algodón de azúcar, hoy lo era mucho más. Parecía un personajillo sacado de la imaginería tétrica de Edward Gorey o Tim Burton. Craig se encontraba reclinado hacia delante, con los codos reposados sobre la superficie de madera. Cerca había una taza de lo que parecía ser una infusión y dos libros de pintura ilustrativa acompañándole. De la pelea que tuvo la noche anterior con Kenny sólo era visible el leve rasguño enmarcado en una de las mejillas; no obstante, Ruby apostó que, bajo aquella camiseta holgadísima que cubría su delgadez masculina, se escondían un tropel masivo de rasguños y contusiones.

Mamá y Craig hablaban en un mismo hilo monótono de voz ―tal para cual…―, empleando tecnicismos artísticos que Ruby no alcanzaba a entender. Frente a lo que parecía ser una aburrida conversación sobre pintura, para ambos tenía la sensación de ser la mar de agradable. La pelirroja sonrió con un deje de tristeza. Deseó poder entenderse con Mamá de la misma manera que lo conseguía Craig.

Cuando Ruby se acercó y se sentó justamente al lado del pelinegro, su madre la miró de arriba abajo y enarcó una ceja diciendo:

― ¿Otra vez con el truco del abrigo, Ruby?

La joven bajó y subió la mirada en un constante número de veces de lo nerviosa que estaba. Mierda. La había pillado Mamá. Encogió los hombros y miró con los ojos más abiertos cual niño inocente. A ver si colaba.

― ¿D-de qué ha-hablas?

Helen se echó a rió entre dientes. Craig, por su parte, seguía a lo suyo, sin meterse en la conversación. Lo único que hizo fue llevarse la taza a la boca y dar un escueto sorbo, con los ojos clavados en otra ilustración en la que se representaba una pintura.

― No te hagas la loca conmigo porque no es la primera vez que haces esto.

Tras decirle aquello, Helen cruzó la estancia para remover con el cucharón de madera dentro de un bol grande lleno de pasta casera para hacer galletas. Su voz traspiraba tranquilidad, como si no le diera importancia a lo que decía. Prosiguió:

― ¿O es que ya no recuerdas el cumpleaños del hijo mayor de los Black? Este... uhm. ¿Cómo se llamaba…?

― Tocken ―urgió Craig en actitud indiferente y sin apartar los ojos del libro.

― Eso, Tocken Black. No puede ser que tengas tan mala memoria, cariño. Yo recuerdo perfectamente aquel vestido que te compraste a escondidas con tu prima Rebecca para llevarlo al cumpleaños de ese chico. Y ya sabes que es un vestido poco apropiado para una niña, sino que es para una chica más mayor que tú. Fíjate que hasta te pusiste ese mismo abrigo para que no te lo viéramos puesto Papá y yo ―Helen dejó de remover en el bol y se volteó para mirar a su hija a la cara. Puntualizó: No estoy dispuesta a que me tomes otra vez el pelo. Así que como sea ese vestido rojo el que llevas puesto, ya puedes ir arriba a cambiarte, jovencita.

― ¡Jo, no llevo ese vestido hoy, Mamá!

― Pues si no lo es, déjame ver entonces cuál te has puesto.

Pisoteando varias veces la punta del pie contra el suelo, Ruby se levantó de la silla y abrió el abrigo, permitiendo que su madre hiciera la revisión que la inculparía de ser otra fan más de la forma de vestir de Paris Hilton. En realidad, el vestido rojo que se había comprado para el cumpleaños de Tocken no era excesivamente corto, es más, le rozaba las jodidas rodillas. Pero… era rojo y eso no lo salvaba de la quema. En fin: así se comportaban todas las madres del mundo cuando pasaban a examen el vestuario de sus hijas.

Helen asintió con una sonrisa de aprobación.

― Pasarás frío pero no te queda nada mal ―deliberó concluyendo―. Llévate el abrigo por si acaso la noche refresque. No quiero que cojas un resfriado.

Ruby no se esperó dicha respuesta. Por lo que se le iluminó la cara con una sonrisa esbozada de oreja a oreja. De repente volvió a ponerse seria y frunció el ceño.

― ¿Es que no te parece demasiado corto?

Ahora fue Helen quien frunció el ceño.

― Vamos a ver, Ruby: ¿Debería parecerme demasiado corto como para regañarte?

La pelirroja sacudió con energía la cabeza. ― No, no. Por supuesto que no, Mamá.

Helen volvió a reír por la falsa compostura de su hija. Al final se sinceró calmándola:

― Vas bien, cariño. Sólo me enfado contigo cuando te pones ropa que no es adecuada para tu edad. Además, ese vestido que tienes puesto ahora te lo regalé yo y, claro, tuvo que gustarme cuando te lo compré ―se aproximó con una bandeja hasta la mesa―. Anda, cómete algunas galletas antes de salir. Apenas probaste bocado durante la cena. Seguro que más tarde te entrará hambre.

Ruby se volvió a sentar y cogió una galleta de una amplia bandeja que estaba repleta de galletas: jengibre y canela, de trocitos de chocolate, de coco, de almendras… Un surtido de aromas y sabores que harían ceder la voluntad de cualquier persona puesta a dieta. Se la llevó a la boca, partiéndola en trocitos con los dedos, con el fin de no borrar la pintura que tenía en los labios. Helen Tucker volvió hacia la amplia encimera para volver con su quehacer con el bol y el cucharón. Su madre estaba haciendo un número considerable de galletas para llevar al día siguiente a la merienda que hacía la iglesia todos los domingos por la tarde. Sus padres eran muy, muy religiosos. Como la gran mayoría de las personas que vivían dentro del conocido _Cinturón bíblico_ de Norteamérica. Su familia era natural del rincón más profundo de Texas, en donde había predominado siempre el ambiente conservadurista. Y de la cual habían sido educados tanto ella como su hermano.

La pelirroja dirigió esta vez su atención en dirección a Craig. El joven aún seguía imbuido y sin apartar sus almendrados ojos oscuros del libro.

Ruby se preguntó si Craig era creyente o si creía verdaderamente en algo.

Luego se le pasó la idea de que quizá debería volverle a preguntar si quería ir con ella y con Tweek al concierto. Lo había intentado ayer durante el cumpleaños de Clyde y le había respondido que no. Encima, siendo Kenny uno de los que iban a participar como cantante de una de las bandas, Ruby apostaba que Craig se negaría en rotundo a ir después de haberse peleado con el rubio la noche anterior.

Su mirada persistió sobre él. ¡Dios…! Ruby sintió unas terribles ganas de lanzarle los dichosos libros por la ventana y llevárselo a rastras con ella. Seguro que Tweek lo ayudaría en su intento. Segurísimo.

Sin embargo, Ruby admitía que Craig era ese tipo de personas que preferían la soledad como compañera. Absorbido totalmente en sus estudios artísticos. Si Ruby hubiera podido escoger el destino de su hermano, hubiera preferido para él la vida común de cualquier chico de su edad: que tuviera un sinfín de amistades, de novias, que no parase la pata en casa, que saliera, que se divirtiera sin pensar en consecuencias, que falsificara las notas que catease, que se fugase de casa a medianoche o que hiciera desaparecer las botellas caras de whiskey de Papá. Puede que Helen estuviera ilusionadísima con el futuro prometedor de Craig, pero Ruby, como hermana, pensaba que, por culpa de la maldita pintura, Craig estaba perdiéndose la importante experiencia de la juventud. Y es que el pelinegro había pasado de ser niño a ser un hombre. Sin tránsito de por medio. Ruby presentía temerosa que la forma de ser de Craig, tan fría y huraña, sin nada más que la pintura como único motor de su vida, le perjudicaría al cabo del tiempo.

El pelinegro se había negado a la _vida_, a la _realidad_. En cambio, perseguía sueños y metas ilusorias, pensamientos e ideas. Tan abstractos e irreales como los cuadros que pintaba.

Craig vivía más en el mundo que se forjaba en su cabeza que en el cotidiano día a día de su propia existencia.

Él prefería cerrar sus ojos y despertar en ese hermoso mundo que tanto ansiaba a que fuese el único verdadero. Ese mismo que plasmaba luego, con ayuda de brochas y pinceles enjuagados en óleo, sobre los lienzos: las ventanas que conectaban con ese remoto lugar imaginario, su País de las Maravillas, su Paraíso, su Tierra Prometida. Sí; él era el poseedor, el rey de aquel pequeño reino conectado estrechamente con alguna parte de su mente. Allí pasaba de ser humano a ser un dios. Un dios benevolente que otorgaba vida: podía crear hombres valientes que no actuasen movidos por la envidia o el odio, mujeres risueñas y puras como aguas cristalinas de un arroyo, y también niños que parecían caídos del cielo. Creaba densos bosques y campos, plantas y animales. Levantaba cielos inmensos; con sus respectivas noches sepulcrales y de atmósfera tan asfixiante como la mismísima oscuridad enmohecida que envolvía los intrincados pasadizos de las catacumbas paleocristianas situadas bajo las calles de Roma. Creaba también océanos. Mares profundos y kilométricos cuyo duro brillo reflejado por el sol de la tarde endurecía su superficie hasta hacerlos parecer suelos yermos de plomo y mercurio. Fraguaba parajes compuestos por bellos lagos y valles, proyectados todos ellos hasta más allá de lo que podía alcanzar la vista humana.

Allí nadie sufría. Nadie se sentía solo ni desamparado. En cambio, todo era hermoso y perfecto.

Él, Craig Tucker, era el único dueño de aquel mundo pero, sin embargo…

_**No era dueño de sí mismo. **_

No era capaz de tomar las riendas de su propia vida.

Para colmo Mamá hacía oídos sordos de ello. O mejor dicho: no se daba ni cuenta. Era jodidamente todo la contrario. Su madre aplaudía fervientemente la actitud de su hijo. Cosa que a Ruby la disgustaba; y mucho.

― Deja de mirarme ―se quejó Craig en voz baja. Se había dado cuenta de que Ruby lo observaba atentamente.

Su actitud era bastante más brusca cuando no dormía lo suficiente. Y Ruby lo presintió al momento. Apostó interiormente a que Craig no había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Cuando ella desvió su mirada hacia el trocito galleta que le quedaba sin comer, avergonzada por haber sido descubierta, los ojos oscuros de Craig volvieron de nuevo al libro.

― No has dormido, ¿verdad? ―preguntó ella mientras cogía otra galletita del montón tras meterse lo que le quedaba de la otra en la boca. Sin conectar ambos las miradas.

Él respondió con un no cortante.

― Entonces no querrás venirte con Tweek y conmigo al concierto. Deberás estar cansado, ¿me equivoco?

― No te equivocas.

― Bueno… ―dejó caer inocentemente en un amago―, pensé que a lo mejor habías cambiado de idea.

― No; no me apetece ir. No he cambiado de idea.

Habiendo masticado las reticentes negativas de su hermano, Ruby hizo tamborilear una de sus manos contra la superficie plana de la mesa, un tanto agitada. El ruido hueco hizo que Craig dirigiera hacia ella una mirada inquisidora. Pero antes de pedirle amablemente que parase con su martilleo sobre la mesa, la pelirroja se inclinó un poco hacia él. Le preguntó en un murmullo que consiguiera pasar desapercibido a oídos de Mamá:

― ¿No vas porque no quieres toparte con Kenny? Es eso, ¿no?

Craig contrajo la mirada y quedó enmudecido. Ruby deseó preguntarle el porqué de aquel extraño mutismo, pero, antes de que reaccionara, el sonido agudo y estridente del timbre rezumbó por toda la casa; produciendo que ella saltase del asiento y ponerse en pie cual resorte para luego abalanzarse en dirección hacia la entrada.

Tras girar el pomo de la puerta, unos grandes ojos verdes la recibieron brillantes. Tweek había venido a buscarla. Ella tuvo que alzar sus delgados brazos y hacerlos pasar alrededor del cuello del rubio, entonces tiró de él hacia abajo y le estampó un bonito beso en medio de los labios. En respuesta, Ruby previó cómo el cuerpo varonil de su novio fue azotado por una horda de espasmos nerviosos que lo hicieron removerse de arriba a abajo. Ruby esbozó una dulce sonrisa. Era difícil el hecho de no tener siempre presente la forma en que ella se había enamorado de aquel chico.

Hubo una vez en la que Craig y Tweek se habían peleado en la infancia. La única vez que discutieron y se pusieron las manos encima. Y todo por culpa, no de ellos, sino por los niños estúpidos de su clase de cuarto grado, que los utilizaron a los dos para montar una pelea callejera y hacer apuestas. Entre esa maraña de críos, estaba Kenny McCormick, quien no dudó en incitar y hacer enfrentar a su hermano contra Tweek. Tras acabar los dos heridos y llenos de moratones, Ruby acompañó a sus padres al hospital para ver a su hermano. Y allí Ruby conoció a Tweek. No supo muy bien el porqué, pero, la primera impresión que obtuvo del rubio radicó enteramente a que le resultó un muñeco adorable hecho para abrazar: de ojitos grandotes, mirar inocentón y tan deleble como un azucarillo. El sentimiento, quizá maternal o (sobre)protector, la invadió. No poco después se vio envuelta en el más puro deseo de cuidar de él.

Tweek la separó despacio, ruborizado, con las mejillas fundidas en un rojo fragante.

― ¿E-estás li… lista?

La pelirroja asintió de la misma manera que un niño cuando le preguntan si se ha lavado los dientes después de comer. Con una vitalidad que desbordaba toda a través de una candente sonrisa. Tweek quedó por un corto espacio de tiempo en silencio, como esperando a que ella le dijese lo que necesitaba escuchar. Ruby hundió la mirada en aquel mar esmeralda y dedujo enseguida lo que su novio buscaba saber.

― No, Tweek. El chungo de mi hermano no vendrá; así que no le esperes ―masculló para que sólo fuese escuchada por él mientras rodeaba los ojos―. Se lo he vuelto a preguntar por si se animaba y, ¡uf…! No hay dios que lo saque de casa.

Tweek parpadeó varias veces. Ladeó un poco la cabeza y balbuceó cautelosamente:

― ¿Crees que tiene algo q-que ver la pelea de ayer con que no quiera venir?

― Posiblemente… ―luego Ruby cruzó los brazos sobre su regazo: Ayer prácticamente Craig me declaró que seguía detrás de esa petarda de Turner.

Otro espasmo recorrió el cuerpo Tweek. Había quedado boquiabierto.

― ¿Qué? ¿De Heidi Turner di-dices? ¿De ve-veras es eso cierto?

― Como lo oyes. Por eso se peleó con Kenny.

― ¿Y tú crees que… que Ke-Kenny está…? Ya sabes…

― No; ni puñetera idea. No sé si a Kenny le gusta Heidi. Pero por lo visto fue ella la perra causante de todo.

Ruby puso cara de asco. A veces no entendía a los tíos. No comprendía, habiendo tantas chicas adorables y cojonudas en este mundo, que los hombres se fijasen siempre en súcubos infernales que sólo podían generar dolores de cabeza. Y problemas, muchos problemas. Quizá debería cantarle una canción al revés a aquella chica para devolverla al lugar de donde nunca debió salir; del Infierno. Antes de que Ruby articulase palabra, observó con atención cómo su novio estaba prestando atención a algo habido a sus espaldas. Se volteó para saber qué era aquello y vio que Craig se acercaba hacia ellos. Llevaba los libros que había estado leyendo recargados en uno de sus brazos y en la mano que quedaba libre pendía las llaves del garaje.

Fue entonces cuando Ruby tragó saliva y maldijo el Arte con todo su ser. Craig iba a encerrarse nuevamente entre las cuatro paredes de su estudio. No necesitaba ser adivina como para saberlo.

El pelinegro le dedicó una escueta sonrisa a su amigo, que fue bien recibida por otra de su parte. Bien, puede que su hermano fuese un borde de mierda, pero con Tweek era todo lo contrario. Tweek era el único que conseguía sonrisas espontáneas de su parte.

― ¿Al final no vienes, Craig? ―le preguntó Tweek mientras éste pasaba por delante de ellos y marchaba en dirección al garaje.

― No, lo siento Tweek, no puedo. Quiero añadirle el marco a la pintura que tengo previsto presentar el lunes en el taller de Arte.

Incluso le contestaba y le hablaba de manera diferente. Sin dedicarle respuestas cortas o evasivas. Con Tweek Tweak, Craig era agradable.

Ruby parpadeó sorprendida. ― ¡Pero qué cabrón…! ¡No nos has dicho que habías terminado el cuadro!

La voz de la pelirroja resonó tan alto que no escapó a los oídos de Helen Tucker, no tardando ésta en ir hasta la entrada y buscar al pelinegro con igual signo de desconcierto.

― ¿Terminaste el cuadro, cariño?

― Sí, Mamá ―la puerta del garaje se abría ante sus ojos―; lo terminé anoche. No les dije nada porque, en fin… quería colocar el marco primero.

― ¿Qué cuadro es ese? ¿Es importante? ―preguntó Tweek.

― El taller de arte de la Universidad de Denver en el que está metido Craig, va a organizar un concurso de pintura ―comenzó a explicarle Helen mientras los tres se dirigían en dirección a donde se encontraba Craig―. Los que consigan el segundo y el tercer puesto entrarán directamente a la Universidad de Bellas Artes de Denver sin pasar por ningún tipo de examen de acceso.

― ¿Y qué consigue el ganador?

Tras preguntar aquello, Tweek deslizó la vista hacia Craig y lo analizó en silencio. Su amigo pelinegro estaba enclavado en el suelo de gravilla, con la mirada absorta y perdida. Tweek sintió una punzada de tristeza y se preocupó por él. Craig no parecía feliz. Ni tan siquiera apático como normalmente era. Y su físico, de aspecto alarmantemente debilitado, hablaba por sí solo.

Al final, Craig no dijo nada. Fue Ruby quien intercedió por él:

― Denver está hermanada con una universidad italiana de Bellas Artes, instalada en la Toscana. Concretamente en la famosa ciudad de Florencia. El ganador conseguirá una beca para estudiar allí durante los cinco años enteros de carrera.

― Este mismo lunes se presentarán los proyectos a la directora del taller en Denver ―prosiguió Helen mientras seguía a su hijo; subiendo las escaleras en dirección al desván/estudio―. Ella será la encargada de escoger diez pinturas de las casi cincuenta que habrán en total. Luego, a finales de curso, se decidirán de las diez a los tres los ganadores en una especie de gala oficial de clausura del curso.

Tanto Tweek como Ruby siguieron a los otros dos. Subieron con curiosidad las escaleras del garaje hasta llegar a la entrada del estudio de Craig en el segundo piso. Normalmente no podían entrar allí. Craig no dejaba que nadie entrase sin su consentimiento. Las pisadas crujieron bajo sus pasos y cuyo eco era lo único perceptible entre aquellas cuatro paredes de madera ajada. Craig se adelantó unos pasos más allá hasta alcanzar el caballete que estaba cubierto por un espeso manto blanco de tela. Ruby miró por unos instantes a su madre. Helen Tucker parecía tan exultante y nerviosa que sólo le faltaba tener convulsiones como para formar parte de la familia Tweak.

― Vamos, acercaos un poco más ―pidió Craig―. Es un cuadro que hay que verlo de cerca.

Una vez puestos los tres a la altura del esbelto cuerpo de aquel muchacho artista, el manto fue deslizado y desechado al suelo. Tras aquella pesada tela quedó visible lo que todos estaban esperando contemplar.

Un extenso y ahogado "_wow_" resonó en la boca de los tres, bajo la sobria inexpresividad de Craig, hasta terminar resonando en la amplitud del espacio semivacío del estudio.

Helen Tucker no pudo evitar llorar de la emoción ante aquella pintura nacida gracias al talento de su hijo.

El esfuerzo había comenzado a dar su fruto.

Sin embargo, Tweek y Ruby acabaron contemplando inquietos al joven pelinegro de expresión lánguida. Éste tenía su mirar clavado, casi en estado hipnótico, en el hermoso cabello rubio y rebelde de la joven retratada en el cuadro.

**OoO**

― Que sean dos cervezas, por favor.

La chica asintió con una sexy sonrisa, estando ella situada detrás de una barra improvisada ―e ilegal―; colocada en uno de los extremos del gimnasio, escondida bajo los escalafones que componían el graderío. Al cabo de unos segundos la misma muchachita le extendió dos botellas vidriadas frías y con su burbujeante líquido agitarse en su interior. Pagó la consumición y envolvió ambas manos alrededor del grueso cuello de las botellas. Se encaminó por la densa masa de cuerpos que abarrotaba todo el perímetro. Empujones, frenazos, pequeños trechos vacíos por los cuales escurrirse con dificultad, llevando en alto ambas botellas para estorbar menos según se encaminaba hacia el desordenado y cableado espacio habido tras el escenario; entre bambalinas, donde el ir y venir de músicos y jóvenes organizadores era tan latente como el gentío habido en la pista de baile.

El alcohol se derramaba sin control, destilado como si fuese agua. El ambiente estaba siendo iluminado por la parpadeante luz de los focos, definiendo formas y contornos danzantes de decenas de jóvenes que bailaban al ritmo de un frenético tema rock-blues. Miró fugazmente hacia el escenario según avanzaba costosamente. La banda que allí tocaba, formada por algunos muchachos que conocía de vista en el instituto, estaban dando por finalizada su actuación. En la próxima entraría la banda en la que participaba Kenny desde hacía pocas semanas. Después de haber ganado una estúpida apuesta.

¡Cielo santo…! ¿A quién se le ocurriría en todo su sano juicio apostar contra Eric Cartman? Kyle Eprhaim Broflovski tenía esa lección más que aprendida. Aunque mejor era dejar aparcado el motivo por el cual había llegado a tal razonamiento. Cuando el chico de sonrisa pícara y ojos color de cobre apostó contra Kenny, en medio del comedor del instituto, a que no tenía cojones para subirse en la mesa y ponerse a cantar, el rubio no dudó en aceptar la apuesta. Tomándoselo más como un ofrecimiento que como un reto. A Kenny le gustaban los retos. Demasiado. De un gesto, el angelado se había colocado sobre la mesa y se había puesto a cantar sin ningún tipo de escrúpulo. ¿Conclusión? El aburrido comedor que apestaba a fritos y a comida basura se había convertido durante minutos en un concierto de improvisación en el que se involucró mitad del instituto entre risas de complicidad y aplausos. Y Kenny… Kenny revoloteando mediante su atrayente carisma en los pueriles corazones de los asistentes. Uno de los compañeros de clase, Tocken Black, que lo había escuchado, le ofreció ser el vocalista de su recién bautizada banda. Kenny no estuvo en un principio muy seguro de unirse hasta que le hablaron en el idioma que más manejaba él. El lenguaje del dinero. Fue entonces cuando no se lo pensó dos veces. Aquella noche de sábado sería el primer concierto que darían de cara al público.

― Aquí tienes.

Kyle tendió la cerveza a Kenny, esperándole el rubio en el arranque de las escaleras que había en la parte trasera del escenario. La piel que cubría las sugestivas mejillas del rubio se tensaron cuando llevó la botella a sus labios. La botella se detuvo a mitad de camino, trabajando cada trago, la nuez de Adán flotaba, subiendo y bajando debajo de la aterciopelada y fina piel del cuello. Tenía la cabeza volcada un poco hacia atrás y envuelto en una vibrante mirada de simpatía, ésta grabada en sus grandes ojos celestes. Celeste deriva del adjetivo celestial. ¿Un tonto juego de palabras? No. En absoluto. En opinión de Kyle, todo su amigo era un adjetivo, un gran adjetivo. El adjetivo como cuerpo, como señal de juventud, de plenitud y de vida. Lo celestial era sólo una ínfima parte de lo que lo componía.

Habiendo sido saciada la sed, Kenny exhaló un hondo suspiro y eliminó el resto de la húmeda cerveza que había quedado en sus comisuras con el dorso de la mano.

― Joder, Kyle, la cerveza me supo a gloria. Para la próxima ronda invitaré yo.

― No te molestes. No hace falta ―le contestó amablemente en gesto de agradecimiento―. Creo que con ésta tendré más que suficiente.

Kenny rió sonoramente, poniendo una de sus manos sobre el hombro del pelirrojo y hacer una leve presión en él. ― ¡Oh, vaya! ¡Es verdad! No estás acostumbrado. Recuérdame que te enseñe a beber antes de que te marches a la universidad.

― No necesito que me desvirgues alcohólicamente hablando.

― ¿Estás seguro? ―carcajeó de nuevo, con total insolencia― Tú sabes que puedo ser muy bueno si me lo propongo.

Rieron juntos.

― ¿Y qué le harías a un novato?

Añadió desafiante Kyle. Entretenido en seguirle el juego.

― Primero le haría beber chupitos, ya sabes, algo light y aromático para que coja confianza. Después comenzaría con algo más intenso, tequila o varias rondas de cerveza o ron-cola. Si no hay pasta, mojitos; y si quiere ir directo al grano, whiskey.

― ¿Y luego?

― ¿Luego…? ― Kenny sonrió hasta enseñar los dientes ladinamente. Con un encanto difícil de describir, de por sí supraterrenal― Si se deja, lo invitaría al cuarto oscuro.

Kyle ladeó la cabeza. Confundido ― ¿Al cuarto oscuro? No entiendo…

El rubio lo miró perplejo, parpadeó y luego rió con ganas.

― A veces olvido lo inocentón que eres, Kyle.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros como solían hacer alemanes e italianos cada vez que algo se les antojaba difícil de comprender y poco más sabían añadir que un simple silencio y un tensar de labios.

El rubio lo había tomado por la barbilla para verlo más de cerca, con una sonrisa ladina de oreja a oreja. Deslumbrante. Por un momento creyó que iba a besarlo, pero Kenny irguió su cuello y le plantó un beso en la frente; sobre algunos de sus implacables y rebeldes rizos bermejos que se habían interpuesto delante.

― Te noto animado, Ken.

― ¿Y cuándo no lo estoy si se puede saber?

Kyle puso los ojos en blanco y se mordió de puro acto reflejo el labio inferior con los incisivos. Aún Kenny lo contemplaba de cerca.

― Pues por ejemplo esta misma mañana. Estabas bastante raro. A decir verdad, nunca te había visto así ―Kyle dejó de hablar por un instante, cavilando, como queriendo buscar las palabras adecuadas―. No parecías tú; parecías otra persona.

― Está bien… ―dejó caer pesadamente Kenny― puede que tengas razón. ¿Pero te gustaría saber por qué estoy tan animado ahora?

Los ojos verdegris lo observaban con disimulada curiosidad.

― Porque Stan y tú haréis por fin las paces. Y todo volverá a ser como antes ―su voz era sincera. Agradable como un caramelo deshaciéndose en la boca―. Me siento feliz por ti. Y también por él, claro.

El angelado alzó su botella e incitó a que ambos brindasen, chocando los cristales en un golpe seco pero tintineante para sus oídos. Luego bebieron a la vez, el trago de Kyle fue más escueto frente al de Kenny, que hizo desaparecer la cerveza que había quedado en el interior.

― ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Ahora que lo pienso! Voy a salir fuera y lo llamo a ver por dónde va ―le informó Kenny mientras dejaba la botella en el suelo y sacaba el móvil de uno de los bolsillos traseros de su vaqueros chillones anaranjados. Marchó en dirección a la puerta de emergencia situada a pocos pasos de donde ambos se encontraban―. Apuesto a que Stan no tardará mucho en aparecer por aquí.

Kyle no obtuvo otra reacción sino el asentir nervioso con la cabeza. Nada más desaparecer Kenny por la puerta, se quebró su cuerpo en un sudor frío. Tan sólo el hecho de pensar en que después de casi una década volvería a ver a la persona que más apreciaba en esta vida, sentía un terrible nudo en el estómago y la incapacidad de respirar con total soltura. Frunció la mandíbula y pacientemente se pidió a sí mismo tranquilizarse un poco. Para evadir el extraño malestar que le invadía, comenzó a analizar visualmente lo que había a su alrededor. A pocos metros identificó a Tocken Black, con la correa que sujetaba el bajo que tocaba desde hacía años. Éste hablaba con su novia, Wendy Testaburguer. La morena no paraba de reírse nerviosamente de vez en cuando. Kyle aún la aguantaba más bien poco; sin embargo, sentía un profundo alivio al verla en manos de otro que no fuera Stanley Marsh. También estaban presentes los demás miembros de la banda: un tal Thad Jarvis, el guitarrista, que siendo un niño, había sido el compañero de Stan para un concurso de Guitar Hero. También estaba el batería veinteañero que Kyle lo conocía por haber sido uno de los tantos novios de la hermana de Stanley, Shelley Marsh. Y, finalmente, un chaval tecladista que había caído enredado en las sábanas de Kenny McCormick nada más entrar el rubio en el grupo y cuya relación duró menos de lo que dura un pestañeo. Habían más personas allí, tras las bambalinas, casi todas no rozaba siquiera la mayoría de edad, encargados la mayoría a que el transcurso del concierto fuese óptimo.

Esperó paciente varios minutos la vuelta del rubio. De vez en cuando saludaba a los conocidos que pasaban por su lado y que también le dirigían animados saludos. Entre ellos, Clyde Donovan, que tras una fiesta de infarto la noche anterior en su casa, todavía poseía fuerzas suficientes como para querer más juerga. También fue saludado con un "Ey, judío" por Eric Cartman, que pasó por allí de la mano de Patty Nelson. Butters Stotch venía colgado del brazo de un chaval de pelo afro y muy rubio. No hacía falta cavilar demasiado: era su novio. Todo el mundo sabía quién era Butters, así que no se extrañó lo más mínimo. Es más, le agradó verlo tan feliz, sin tener que reprimir lo que sentía frente a los demás, importándole una soberana mierda las malas lenguas.

Sonrió en un deje de amargura. Todos con pareja, salvo él. Luego, en acto reflejo, se dio coraje. Puede que no todo estuviera tan mal aquella noche. Puede que… puede que Kenny tuviera toda la razón del mundo. Puede que todo diese un giro de trescientos sesenta grados, que todo volvería a ser como antes. Sí; como antes. Como hace diez años. Con Stan a su lado. Juntos. Inseparables. De nuevos convertidos en uña y carne. Entonces no se lamentaría ni por un solo segundo en el hecho de no tener pareja.

Al cabo de un rato la banda que estaba tocando en el escenario había culminado el tema conjuntamente con el ensordecedor acorde sobreagudo de la guitarra eléctrica y la voz del cantante. El gimnasio estalló en un cúmulo masivo de aplausos y silbidos. Tocken y los demás miembros de la banda comenzaron a darse ánimos mientras subían al escenario una vez deshabitado por los anteriores miembros. Se volvió a preparar los sintetizadores, cables y micrófonos. Todo debía estar a punto antes de comenzar.

Y Kenny no regresaba.

Tocken bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Kyle.

― ¿Sabes dónde se ha metido McCormick? ―le preguntó nada más estar a su altura. Sus ojos oscuros demostraban cierta inquietud y nerviosismo.

― Salió a hacer una llamada. Me imagino que estará al caer.

Y hablando del rey de Roma…

Tras finalizar de decir aquello el joven pecoso, la radiante figura de Kenny McCormick hacía acto de presencia, aproximándose a paso ligero hacia ellos.

― Venga, sube ya al escenario; vamos a empezar en nada ―le instó Tocken―. Por cierto, ¿has calentado la voz?

Kenny respondió con un sí que sonaba más bien a un no rotundo. Hasta Kyle advirtió que era mentira. Los ojos de Tocken se pusieron en blanco mientras esgrimía un suspiro de puro fastidio.

― Pues tendrás que joderte y afinar sobre la marcha ―Tocken marchó de nuevo hacia el escenario― No hagamos esperar a la gente por más tiempo.

El rubio siguió las órdenes sin obtener ningún tipo de preocupación. Seguía igual de tranquilo. Antes de alejarse, se volvió hacia Kyle y le extendió su teléfono móvil.

― Lo he llamado varias veces y parece ser que tiene la línea ocupada ―comentó picándole el ojo―. Me imagino que no tardará en llamar. Así que ya sabes… relájate, contéstale y actúa con normalidad.

Kyle quedó mirando el móvil, supeditado en la palma de su mano. Lo apretó para sí y anheló con todo su corazón a que comenzara a sonar lo antes posible. ¿Cómo sería la voz de un Stan de diecisiete años…? ¿Le habría cambiado la voz que ni lo reconocería en cuanto respondiese a su llamada?

Kyle retomó los pasos hacia la pista habida ante el escenario. La actuación de la banda de Tocken estaba a punto de comenzar. Tuvo mala suerte al escoger el momento de pasar por allí. Nada más coger Kenny McCormick el micrófono y colocarse delante, casi al filo del escenario, como si se anclara en el filo de un acantilado, una horda letal de muchachitas comenzaron a gritar como posesas y se encaramaron, empujándose unas contra otras al muy puro estilo rugby para colocarse lo más cerca posible al joven cantante. Kyle intentó zafarse de aquella exaltada multitud y se dirigió al final de aquel tumulto. A un considerable puñado de metros. Desde aquel lugar más tranquilo podía ver la actuación sin ser zarandeado cual hoja de papel.

Los gritos enloquecidos de las chicas aumentaron paulatinamente después de que el guitarrista puntease las primeras notas del tema, seguido por el eco profundo de los acordes pertenecientes al bajo de Tocken. La batería se unió poco después para desencadenar todo en un ritmo lacónico que hizo a los allí presentes olvidarse por un tiempo de sí mismos y alzar los brazos, como si quisieran rozar, en su funesto intento, el regazo infinito del cielo.

Los focos de luz, iluminando desde lo alto, sustentados por férreas estructuras de metal, proyectaban una luz blanca, inmaculada, que daba de lleno en el cuerpo de su amigo rubio.

Kenny era un joven de desgarradora belleza. La seducción innata de su propio ser se desprendía de su cuerpo, de manera casi evocadora, para envolver y entumecer las miradas y las mentes que lo contemplaban. Normal que jovencitas núbiles gritaran y suspirasen su nombre casi como si estuvieran declamando plegarias. Y ellas no eran las únicas. Algunos jóvenes también lo miraban con recelo. Como si estuvieran admirando una escultura traída de la mejor escuela del Peloponeso.

[_N.A.: recomiendo escuchar el tema de __**Anathema**__, __**Re-connect**__, en esta parte, que podéis visitar directamente desde el link que hay en mi perfil :)]_

_The fragments of connection died,_

_some things just won't fade with time._

_Hide behind a transparent eye,_

_You can't see me but I can you…_

_Betray without a moment's thought,_

_regret nothing but getting caught._

_Your time has come and here I stand,_

_Why should I hold out my hand to you...?_

La gente enmudeció hechizada. Kyle también enmudeció. La música fluyó y abrazó pensamientos. Paralizado, quedó el tiempo.

_I could never turn to you._

_I was silenced by that look in your eye,_

_feel I'm slipping back again._

Tocken despuntó notas en un solo perfecto, junto con la batería. A ritmo letárgico. Como si la melodía vagase entre el ensueño y la vigilia. Como el viento que susurra a los cristales de una ventana. Kenny, que en ningún momento se había movido ni un ápice, alzó hacia el público sus ojos. La luz los bañó de lleno. Un mar azul brilló en todo su magnánimo esplendor.

_Black cold night I toss and turn I'm sinking,_

_Feel so...drained._

La música aceleró de manera frenética, al ritmo de miles corazones que palpitaban a idéntica velocidad. Volvió a acunar a ritmo lento.

Shroud me, blind me, sick, weak, empty, drag me

...into pain.

La bacteria aceleró nuevamente el tempo. La gente volvía en sí como si les hubiesen practicado una sesión doble de electroshock. Los brazos se alzaron mucho más, más arriba, hasta estirarlos por completo. Kyle los alzó con todos ellos. Parecía flotar entre acordes, en la dulce voz de su amigo. Juró para sí que había tocado el cielo.

_I tried so hard, don't drown me,_

_bound to me,_

_self indulgently ...crazed. _

Y allí estaba de nuevo. Kyle se sobrecogió esta vez. Sí… allí estaba el Kenny de aquella misma mañana. El mismísimo Kenny McCormick que temblaba asustado sobre el borde de su cama. Lo segundo que sintió fue los signos de preocupación acrecentar en su pecho; nada más contemplar cómo el angelado ponía los ojos en la nada, como si cantara para todos y, a su vez, para nadie. Como si se hallase capturado por alguna lejana visión.

_Black as coal, my sunken soul, will it ever be_

_...saved?_

Kenny cantó con voz herida, quitando el micrófono del soporte para luego aparcarlo a un lado, tembloroso, casi como si revelara el más triste de los secretos a un enloquecido público que era capaz de oír, pero no de escuchar.

Los miembros de la banda advirtieron sorprendidos cómo Kenny se caía de bruces contra el suelo, arrodillado, exhalando un terrible grito de desesperación. Sin embargo, el publicó vociferó en un estruendo de aplausos, como si el estado febril del rubio fuese parte de la actuación.

― Oh, Dios mío… ―balbuceó el pelirrojo, inmóvil, con los ojos petrificados en la figura de su amigo que aún no parecía volver en sí.

Las aclamaciones aumentaron. Más vítores y aplausos. La canción prosiguió en el punto más álgido. Tanto los músicos como Kyle pensaron que Kenny no pronunciaría ninguna palabra más. Pero fue un error pensar aquello. El rubio alzó la cara hacia su público, en medio del escenario, acercó el micrófono a sus labios y le dio lo que tanto ansiaban de él, su voz:

_Come on and twist that knife again._

_Well I'd like to see you fucking try._

_Never going back again._

Nada más ver que Kenny tenía los ojos empañados en lágrimas y que estaba a punto de desfallecer allí mismo, Kyle corrió, empujándose con todo lo que obstaculizaba el paso; en dirección al escenario.

_An answer won't come from me._

_Confront your own worst enemy._

_What does your mirror see._

_Is it time to face up to me?_

El ritmo ya demencial de la música hizo que las paredes del gimnasio resonasen con fuerza. Las luces parpadeantes apenas ayudaron a Kyle para conseguir el camino más fácil y rápido. Abriéndose paso con brusquedad entre tanto cuerpo danzante, llegó hasta el debilitado cuerpo de su amigo que nada más terminar de cantar clavó sus desorientados ojos azules en él para luego desplomarse y perder la consciencia.

* * *

><p>FIN CAPITULO IV.<p>

Sólo Dios sabe lo que me ha costado escoger un tema para Kenny xD. Después de escuchar miles de temas, mi novio me puso uno de sus discos de Anathema y nada más oír esta canción me emocioné y eché a llorar como una cría. Es un buen tema o eso creo para lo que querré demostrar en él en los próximos capítulos, y eso que no soy de mucho metal. Por lo tanto, no es de mi propiedad esta canción :) -el disclaimer siempre por si acaso xD-. De igual modo que no me pertenece South Park, porque si fuera así, sólo habría cracks y mucho yaoi de por medio xDDD.

En pocos días más actulizaciones. ¡Ojalá me perdonéis por la espera! ¡No alcanzo el tiempo y he discutido seriamente con la jodida musa! Un beso muy grande y gracias por estar ahí, leyendo. Gracias también a los reviews y a las visitas que son los que me siguen animando a seguir aquí. ¡Un saludo y a dormir que voy que es muuuy tarde T.T!


	5. Capítulo V

**Más allá del Bien y del Mal**

**By Silenciosa**

* * *

><p>" <em>Jamás enturbiaré los manantiales para decir que moriré de sed por ti. No es esa buena pista. Porque tú no intervienes. Quiero jugar a prueba tu crueldad. Basta que consideres en qué estado me has puesto por no saber que existo. Este amor lamentoso vive porque no ha nacido en ti, porque no sabes que desfallezco y caigo y prefiero canciones y tormentos por tu desdén que es un desdén que amo.<em>**" Hueso de mis Hueses, Adriano González León. **

_**Capítulo V**_

Abrió los ojos empleando un terrible esfuerzo. Mientras la visión seguía siendo borrosa y todo le daba vueltas, en un estado puro de semiinconsciencia, cayó de repente en la cuenta de que ya no se encontraba en el aparatoso suelo del escenario. Un frígido aleteo de brisa rozó sus mejillas encendidas de fiebre. El canto intermitente de los grillos rezumbaba en sus oídos en conjunción con el sonido lejano de un tema musical, muy metálico y cacofónico. No fue hasta entonces cuando Kenny pudo deducir que estaba fuera del gimnasio del instituto. Puede que en uno de los tantos bancos que se disponían en torno al perímetro del edificio. Al aire libre. Bajo una noche despejada y brillante gracias a la pétrea luz del claro de luna.

Cuando la vista fue más clara y definida se encontró con que no estaba solo. En un primer vistazo en medio de parpadeos, advirtió el rostro de Kyle observándole desde arriba. Éste se había deshecho de las gafas; que descansaban enganchadas al cuello de la camisa. Quizá, por ello, Kenny pudo descifrar con mayor rapidez el estado de alarma invadir las normalmente serenas facciones del joven pelirrojo. Dos caras más se pusieron al alcance de su vista. La primera, pertenecía al severo rostro de Tocken Black; la segunda, a Eric Cartman, que lo contemplaba con aquella fina boca suya inclinada hacia un lado de manera tan sarcástica.

― Fijaos bien. Veamos si está aturdido o no ―le escuchó decir a Eric, hablando con los demás―: A ver, mierdecilla ―se dirigió esta vez a él, alzando varios billetes de dólar para que los viera de cerca. A pesar de tener Eric una voz agravada por la adolescencia, aún conservaba esbozos de ese acento infantiloide suyo―, ¿cuántos dólares ves aquí?

― Treinta dólares ―le respondió con la voz ronca y débil―. Lo mismo que cobra tu madre por una mamada.

Tanto Kyle como Tocken dibujaron una escueta sonrisa que hizo aliviar un poco la tensión del momento. Escuchó alguna que otra risilla nerviosa próxima a ellos.

El castaño gruñó utilizando la grosera pantomima de cerrar los ojos como cada vez que se encabronaba por algo.

― ¡Será hijo puta…! ―dijo ofendido― ¿Lo habéis oído, no? Este cabrón está perfectamente; no hace falta llamar a urgencias.

Kyle, arrodillado a su lado, en uno de los flancos del banco en el que había sido recostado, le tendió la mano y la apretó contra la suya.

― ¿Qué es lo que te ha ocurrido?

― No lo sé, Kyle. Me siento… me siento muy confuso.

― ¿Quieres que te llevemos al hospital?

Kenny negó con la cabeza muy seguro de ello. ― No; no hará falta.

En verdad, a pesar de sentirse abatido mentalmente por lo ocurrido, físicamente se sentía bien. El aire limpio y fresco, lejos del sofocante calor del interior del gimnasio, hizo disminuir el hervor febril de su cuerpo. Sintiéndose como si flotara. Ahora todo adquiría una dimensión más confusa y lejana de lo que le había pasado mientras cantaba. Cerró los ojos pesadamente y permitió que su mente viajase a la deriva, ésta dejada en blanco. En derredor persistían las voces de gente que conocía pero las comprendió ajenas y distantes. Aparte de Kyle, Tocken y Cartman, advirtió que allí también estaban los demás miembros de la banda. Todos trataban el mismo tema de si llevarle al hospital o no. En cualquier caso, Kenny hizo caso omiso a lo que decían. Para Kenny todo aquello quedaba en un muy segundísimo plano. Sólo era importante el tacto de la mano de Kyle, que seguía tomando la suya. Acogedora y suave.

― Sólo quiero irme a casa ―le pidió.

Kyle le sonrió con dulzura. ― Está bien. Te llevaremos a casa para que descanses. Todo va ir perfectamente.

Aquellas palabras alentadoras fueron todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Sus párpados se cerraron. Necesitaba respirar la paz que lo envolvía. Un poco más. Sólo unos minutos más…

De improviso, el sonido de unos taconeos comenzó a aproximarse y a resonar por el duro suelo de asfalto. Hecho que lo despertó de la somnolencia en la que había quedado sumergido. Kenny juró que había soñado algo pero no lo logró recordar.

Los pasos fueron seguidos por unos gritos asustados, aunque se escuchaban vagos por el margen de distancia.

― ¡Mira, tía, tu hermano está allí! ―gritó una de las dos chicas. Su voz era tan chillona que tanto Kenny como Kyle la escucharon perfectamente. La reconocieron. Era Ruby Tucker. La luz reflejaba, incluso de lejos, el brillo anaranjado de su cabello.

Las dos jóvenes se acercaban a la mayor velocidad posible que le permitían los zapatos de tacón. No poco después, una chiquilla de casi diecisiete se volcó atemorizada sobre el débil cuerpo del rubio en un abrazo. Era de lisísimo cabello castaño claro, muy claro, pero de cierto matiz ceniciento, ojos avellanados ―mezcla evidente de cobre y verde oliva―, de constitución delgada y considerablemente más alta que la mayoría de las jóvenes de su edad; rozando sin problema el metro setenta y poco de altura. Kenny la reconoció al momento y sonrió para infundirle tranquilidad.

Era su hermana Karenina McCormick; conocida por casi todos por la abreviatura de Karen.

― ¡Kenny, Kenny! ¿Estás bien? ―tenía los ojos aguados pero contenidos. Echó una mirada fugaz a Kyle quien le realizó un gesto de asentimiento en motivo de asegurarle que todo marchaba bien y que no tenía por qué preocuparse.

Kenny la sonrió levemente. ― No pasa nada; quédate tranquila. Sólo me desmayé.

Tras la figura de Karen logró divisar a su amiga pelirroja. La alegre y vivaracha hija de los Tucker. Ésta le sonreía aliviada. A su lado estaba Tweek.

― Vaya, vaya... Nos volvemos a encontrar, chicos ―les dijo Kenny a los dos en amagado esfuerzo. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa amistosa.

― La verdad es que no sales de una para meterte en otra, joder ―le replicó irónicamente la de ojos oscuros. Éstos eran idénticos, totalmente idénticos a los de su hermano mayor; sin embargo, mientras que los ojos de Craig se describían tan vacíos y ausentes como las carreteras que atraviesan el desierto de Sonora, los de Ruby eran todo lo contrario. De una vitalidad latente y de por sí contagiosa.

Tanto Kyle como Karen no sabían muy bien de qué demonios se referían con todo aquello. Kenny había preferido no contarles nada de lo ocurrido con Craig a ninguno de los dos. Y, según parecía, tanto Ruby como Tweek habían optado también por mantener el silencio y no hacer ningún tipo de declaración acerca del tema. Cosa que Kenny agradeció. Apostó que Ruby prefería el silencio para evitar que los cuchicheos llegasen a oídos de Heidi Turner. Y es que Ruby pensaba rotundamente que Craig y él se habían peleado por aquella muchacha arrogante.

¡Ay…! ¡Si supieras la verdad! ¡Si supieras el verdadero motivo, tu reacción sería otra, chiquilla pelirroja…!

Todo lo que pasó luego, fue recordado por Kenny como un puñado de neblinosas imágenes. Un corto trayecto hecho en coche, su llegada a casa con la ayuda de Kyle, Karen y Cartman y, por último, la agradable sensación de yacer sobre el colchón de su cama. Infernamente aturdido, Kenny se dejó llevar y quedó dormido.

_**.OoOoOoOo.**_

A un puñado de casas más abajo, Craig volvía a mirar por enésima vez la hora que marcaba el reloj digital, dispuesto en la mesilla de noche. Casi las cuatro de la mañana y todavía no había podido conciliar el sueño, agitándose sin cesar, de un lado a otro, sobre la cama. La noche anterior no había dormido nada y realmente se sentía desfallecido. Craig trató de no pensar en nada para así evadirse; sin embargo, su cabeza remitía una y otra vez a una retahíla inabarcable de ideas y recuerdos que desembarcaban en una espiral infinita a un mismo pensamiento. A una misma persona.

Kenneth McCormick.

Intentó calmarse un poco. Para ello se recostó boca abajo y ocultó prácticamente su rostro contra la blanda superficie de la almohada. No quería pensar más, no quería seguir sintiéndose abrumado por aquel beso propiciado gracias al tangible descaro de ese rubio sin escrúpulos, por ese mismo jodido idiota indecente que era capaz de llevarse al huerto a medio instituto si cabe.

En un principio, Craig quiso autoafirmarse en el hecho de que recordaba a Kenny por puro rencor. Por odio. Más tarde se vino a dar cuenta que, por su cabeza, nunca pasó el momento de la pelea o el alivio que pudo llegar a sentir él al haberle propinado una paliza al rubio. No, en absoluto. En vez de ello, ajeno a su propia voluntad, Craig recordaba la total cercanía de Kenny. De éste apretándose con necesidad contra su pecho. De aquel rostro tan hermoso cada vez más próximo al suyo. Evitó rememorar cómo la respiración acompasada del joven chocaba húmeda contra su boca, antes de besarle. Tampoco le fue imposible desechar con qué fuerza había sido sujetado por una de sus manos, la cual quedó enredada entre los suaves y delgados dedos del otro. ¡Y sus labios! Enrojecidos por la acción paulatina del beso. No; le era imposible. Le era difícil olvidar aquellos ojos azules hundirse en él. Enardecidos. Entregados delirantemente a una fascinación diabólica.

Nadie lo había mirado de esa manera nunca.

Craig había detestado siempre a las personas condenadamente hermosas. Sobre todo, porque asimilaba la Belleza con la Felicidad; mas sin embargo, todo ejemplo de belleza le dejaba mudo. Sin palabras. Craig siempre había quedado deslumbrado por el rasgo más hermoso de cada persona. Él podía admirar secretamente las bonitas manos de su hermana Ruby, el característico color verde esmeralda puro de los ojos de su amigo Tweek, la sonrisa radiante y la forma de cerrar los ojos al reír de Clyde Donovan, las pecas de Kyle Broflovski, la figura de Wendy Testaburguer, la inocente voz de Butters Stotch, el color sonrosado de las mejillas de Heidi Turner o la piel de ébano de Tocken Black. Admiraba el rasgo más hermoso que identificaba a cada persona. Pero Kenneth McCormick… Maldita sea su jodida suerte. ¿Por qué su juicio se trastocaba cuando pensaba en él? En realidad Craig no sabía qué era lo más hermoso habido en Kenny, porque, en verdad, todas las partes proporcionadas y bellas de éste se fundían y creaban una única armonía exacta y plena.

La mismísima Belleza postrada ante un ejemplo de sí misma.

Su firme sentido de la razón recayó en peso sobre su consciencia. Allí estaban gritando sus deseos. Ya no eran inofensivos, no. Un escalofrío recorrió furtivamente su columna, encauzada por la terrible necesidad que tenían éstos de imponerse y gritar bien alto.

― Esto no está bien ―farfulló de furia contenida mientras se cubría totalmente bajo el caliente peso del edredón nórdico. Como si por el hecho de ocultarse lo hiciera invisible a ojos del mundo. Como si dejara de existir tan sólo por momentos―. No, no y no, Craig. No está bien.

Hubiera preferido estar atado a un potro del tormento que afrontar aquel recuerdo por el cual había caído sucumbido; bajo una atracción descrita entre la sinrazón y la insensatez.

Craig no supo muy bien cómo ni cuándo cayó finalmente cedido por los síntomas del cansancio. La respiración fue profunda nada más instalarse en el mundo de los sueños.

Pero dichos sueños no fueron tan benévolos como él hubiera deseado. Craig se había olvidado que la Razón no dominaba en el mundo de los sueños. Él ya no estaba acogido bajo su férreo amparo moral.

Los primeros sueños lo torturaron con impiedad. Rememoraban una y mil veces qué hubiera pasado si se hubiera dejado llevar por la tentación encarnada del cuerpo de Kenny. En vez de rechazarlo, en estos sueños, su otro "Yo" del inconsciente, era quien tomaba el control; él era quien lo besaba con ciega furia, disfrutando cada recoveco de su boca.

El último sueño fue diferente.

Esta vez, Craig se encontraba ante la puerta que daba paso a su estudio. Todo parecía normal; cosa que incluso soñando, agradeció. Abrió la puerta. Tras ella, una densa tiniebla le dio la bienvenida, untada a las paredes, carne de muros, espesa y profunda como la entrada a una escarpada y solitaria cueva. Este hecho le pareció extraño al pelinegro, pues los ventanales que habían en el interior, en aquel sueño, no estaban, habían desaparecido. No había ningún rastro de luz. Tampoco estaba el interruptor. Todo había quedado anegado en tinieblas. La curiosidad pudo con él, así que avanzó unos pasos hasta verse hundido en la negrura. Una vez sus pupilas se adaptaran a la oscuridad, advirtió que allí no había nada más que silencio. Un magnánimo silencio que se manifestaba en las sombras, en la percepción de la humedad quebrantarle la respiración. Pero para nada se sintió asustado. Siguió adentrándose a pasos muy cortos por temor a tropezar con algo. Las manos, ambas muy por delante de su cuerpo, tantearon en el aire hasta dar con un objeto. Investigó un poco más su superficie hasta comprender que era un caballete. Su caballete. El mismo que solía poner en medio del estudio cuando pintaba. Colocado sobre éste también se hallaba un panel de lienzo de lino que Craig supo adivinar por el sentido del tacto. Siguió tanteando en el vacío hasta dar con el taburete que estaba justamente delante del caballete. Se sentó allí sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía. Tampoco habría de tener sentido. ¿Acaso los sueños han de tener sentido? No. Los sueños no son más que la gozosa recreación del puro acto del sinsentido.

Nada más ocupar asiento, la estancia fue iluminada de manera inesperada. Centenares de velitas dispuestas al fondo se encendieron solas, supeditadas todas ellas en unos objetos similares a los candelabros que solían haber en las naves laterales de las iglesias. El movimiento de las ascuas de fuego hacía que las sombras se proyectasen en las paredes y ondeasen éstas como si estuvieran dotadas de vida. Delante de Craig se disponía aquel lienzo blanco que estaba siendo sustentado por aquel caballete suyo de grandes dimensiones y que apenas le permitía ver lo que había tras él.

Ávido de curiosidad, Craig ladeó su cuerpo y contempló lo que el lienzo no le permitía ver.

Sus ojos se clavaron en aquel ser nada más tenerlo al alcance visual. Bajo la luz intermitente de las velas, de un brillo apagado, medio a oscuras, como velado, Craig vio a Kenny tendido en una especie de lecho compuesto de hojas de vid, flores, pieles de moteadas manchas ―posiblemente de leopardo― y enredaderas que se ajustaban y se prolongaban, casi de manera deliberada, por toda la estancia. Craig no se había percatado de todo ello; de que su estudio había adoptado una forma diferente, como si un bosque virgen se instalase dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes sin previo aviso. En vez de eso, sus opacados iris siguieron sin apartarse de la imagen que le ofrecía Kenny: éste tendido como si durmiera ajeno a todo.

Acechándolo de tal manera, Craig se sintió como una bestia, una alimaña hambrienta, que observa, escondida entre la maleza, a su futura presa, para finalmente arrojarse sobre ella y devorar su carne.

Craig se levantó del taburete y se acercó en silencio.

¿Había algo de malo el querer contemplar aquella asfixiante belleza más de cerca?

Sus pasos crujían nada más tocar un suelo ahora repleto de hojas de parra y florecillas lilas. Y ese olor… Sí, olía a algo peculiar; a algo aromático y puro. Provenía dicho olor almizclado de esas florecillas tan diminutas. Las flores del heliotropo.

Kenny se hallaba tendido en una postura resulta, como si estuviera inconscientemente posando para un cuadro. Su brazo derecho servía de apoyo a su cabeza, dejando al descubierto en su arqueamiento, casi de connotación escultórica, la ahuecada línea de la axila. Su cuello erguido se unía en algún punto con las curvaturas perfectas y masculinas de sus hombros. El pecho ancho pero no voluminoso, tan desnudo como cualquier otra parte de su hermoso cuerpo, estaba salpicado también por aquellas florecillas purpúreas que había visto esparcidas por el suelo. Parecía como si su pecho fuese la superficie apacible de un estanque y, dichas florecillas, como nenúfares acunados por sus aguas. El torso prosiguió hasta que sus líneas se estrecharon de improviso en la cintura. El ombligo y las dos líneas de la pelvis lo llevaron a una misma dirección: un camino enmarcado por una débil pelusilla dorada que se abría paso a la virilidad del muchachito rubio. En torno, dos piernas, firmes como espadas, estaban medianamente abiertas. Y, aunque dormido, sus labios estaban entreabiertos como si esperase a que Craig se entregase a la pura tentación del beso. Y todo ello bajo una dulzura siniestra e inexplicable.

De puntillas extinguió los últimos pasos que lo separaban de Kenny. Su corazón latía como queriéndole romper en dos el pecho, contra las costillas, retumbando fuerte. Craig temía a que despertara, a que lo viese allí, contemplándolo maravillado. Se inclinó y lo miró de cerca. Se sintió de la misma manera que el rey David, sí, el mismo que luchó contra el gigante Golliat del Antiguo Testamento, al contemplar hechizado la suprema belleza del príncipe Jonathan cuando éste se desnudó ante él, en acto de entrega.

Tembló de emoción cuando se situó sobre Kenny, a horcajadas, apoyado en codo y rodillas sobre el lecho, casi sin rozar al durmiente siquiera. El rostro adormecido del joven yacía delante de sus ojos. Su respiración chocaba contra su rostro mientras su pecho subía y bajaba acunando las florecillas que dormían sobre él y cuyo aroma le entumecía el cerebro.

Al principio Craig dudó, pero poco después se armó de valor y posó sus dedos sobre una de las mejillas de Kenny. Los deslizó con la punta de las yemas, en un leve roce, como si tocara la superficie del agua. Sin querer despertarlo; en una caricia inconsciente. Sus dedos, imbuidos por un deseo loco, descendieron siguiendo la línea de la mandíbula para luego terminar su furtivo recorrido sobre aquellos labios sonrosados y golosos propiedad del rubio.

Incapaz de resistir por más tiempo, Craig terminó de inclinarse sobre él y lo besó suavemente. La conexión incrementó cuando Kenny comenzó a suspirar y a abrir más la boca; permitiendo al pelinegro que se hundiera en él. Luego separó más los muslos y Craig quedó encajado contra aquel desnudo cuerpo, apegándose al rubio con suma necesidad a la vez que era rodeado por un par de brazos que quedaron colgando en torno a su cuello.

Craig sintió la necesidad de parar aquella letanía de besos para tomar aire. Su lengua se vio apresada entre los dientes del muchachito, que carcajeaba somnoliento. En un sonido profundo pero maliciosamente divertido. Con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos todavía adormecidos. Craig se deshizo de entre los labios del rubio e inspiró aire con necesidad. A pocos centímetros de la cara de Kenny. Luego, se escondió en el cuello para besarle justamente donde latía una vena. Al tiempo que esto ocurría, sintió como unas escurridizas manos, ajenas a las suyas propias, descendían hasta los botones de su camiseta hasta abrirla completamente y dejarla tirada a un lado. Poco después esas mismas manos buscaron desprender el cierre de sus pantalones vaqueros que, poco a poco, fueron deslizándose conjuntamente con sus bóxers.

El aire húmedo que envolvía el estudio mordió con fuerza su piel ardiente al quedar descubierta. Craig quiso quejarse pero no pudo. En vez de eso, jadeó ahogadamente al sentir el cuerpo caliente que debajo de él ansiaba apegarse contra el suyo.

Sus bocas, se volvieron a sellar; sus entrepiernas, se buscaban ansiosas, produciéndose mutuamente placer con el roce. Los jadeos y gemidos fueron más latentes. Craig rodeó con fuerza sus brazos en torno a las piernas de Kenny e hizo separarlas un poco más, del mismo modo que hizo elevarlo de caderas y así responder al goce del contacto que ambos estaban disfrutando. Oh, Dios. Él se sentía bien. Jodidamente abrumado pero bien. Sentir que aquella tiesa longitud, suave y dura del joven rubio palpitaba deseosa por él, contra la suya, le hizo perder los pocos estribos que le quedaban. Craig dejó atrás sus dudas, sus preocupaciones, su sentimiento de culpa y vergüenza. Dejó a un lado cualquier tipo de angustia, cualquier sensación que le hablara acerca de que aquello no era lo correcto. ¡Al carajo con todo! Sólo deseaba tomar a Kenny entre sus brazos; oler el perfume dulzón que emanaba su cabello dorado gracias a las florecillas púrpuras del heliotropo; sentir cómo una fina capa de sudor los cubría y notar las puntas de aquellos dedos ascender costosamente hasta la cumbre de sus hombros y clavarse en ellos con fuerza. Eso era lo único que deseaba en aquel momento. Nada más.

Sobreexcitado como estaba, Craig no tardó en penetrar a Kenny. Con cuidado introdujo primero su glande en aquella hendidura estrecha, escondida entre dos preciosas y firmes nalgas. Kenny secundaba salvajemente su obra de penetrarle, abriéndose y pegándose a él lo más que podía. Gimiendo de dolor y placer. Craig sintió invadirle una especie de corriente eléctrica, una oleada brutal de calor, cuando el ritmo aceleró en un contraer y estirar de caderas. Al cabo de unos minutos, embestida tras embestida, estaban a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo. Ambos hicieron que sus cuerpos se aferrasen desesperadamente aumentando el ritmo más y más. Gemían fuerte, sin poderlo contener. Kenny gimoteaba su nombre casi como si le suplicara. Sólo un poco más. Sólo un poco más…

Entonces oyó el chirrido de la puerta de madera abrirse. Unos pasos se aproximaban a ellos. Craig se retiró de Kenny asustado, con el corazón en un puño. Una mano le tocó la espalda por detrás al tiempo que pronunciaba su nombre.

La vergüenza de ser descubierto con Kenny le infundió un profundo horror.

― Craig ―volvió a escuchar mientras volvía a ser zarandeado―. Ey Craig, cariño, despierta.

En ese preciso instante Craig se despertó con la palabra "consternación" pintada en la cara. Temblaba agitado; en estado de shock. Respiró ahogadamente y abrió los ojos. Luego, suspiró aliviado. Al pie de su cama estaba Helen Tucker, su madre, mirándolo preocupada. Finalmente recobró el sentido.

Un sueño. Sólo era un sueño. No había sido descubierto follando con Kenny. Era todo un jodido sueño…

― ¿Te encuentras bien?

Craig asintió aún estando bocabajo en la cama y totalmente cubierto por el edredón nórdico. Sudaba en frío. Hecho que agradeció mil veces el estar tapado para ocultar su estado: el fluido aún goteaba tras la eyaculación dentro de sus bóxers.

― Estaba en la habitación de al lado y te oí gritar. Pensé que te había ocurrido algo.

― No, Mamá ―arguyó apresurado y con la mirada nerviosa―. Sólo tuve una pesadilla. Estoy bien.

Helen puso su fresca mano sobre su frente enfebrecida. Algo agradable pues sintió disminuir el calor que irradiaba todo su cuerpo.

― Estás algo rescaldado pero no tienes fiebre. Iré a prepararte un buen desayuno para calmarte esos nervios, ¿quieres…?

Craig le respondió que sí con otro asentimiento mudo. La mujer marchó en rumbo a la puerta para luego cerrarla tras de sí. Una vez hubo quedado solo se deshizo del edredón empleando las piernas. Quedándose sentado, sobre la cama, descubrió por sí mismo que, bajo los bóxers humedecidos, allí estaba la evidencia de lo que había soñado. El semen caliente cubría toda la base de su pubis y de su miembro ahora flácido.

― Mierda ―balbuceó cabreado consigo mismo.

Aprisa tomó una ducha, desechó sus bóxers en la cesta de la ropa sucia y se vistió rápido y con descuido. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en el reloj de la mesilla de noche descubrió que eran casi las nueve de la mañana. Había logrado dormir por un plazo de cinco horas. En cualquier caso, Craig se sentía terriblemente cansado y estaba claro que el sueño no le había ayudado a descansar en absoluto. Todo lo contrario: al analizar sus nuevas impresiones tras despertar, descubrió una sensación diferente en él, una mezcla entreverada entre inquietud y miedo. La imagen de Kenny se había solapado en su mente sin su consentimiento. Su corazón aún estaba agitado y la sangre le fluía por las venas hasta hervir con viveza. Recordaba a Kenny del mismo modo que los fragmentos de una maldita canción al resurgir y repetirse sin darse cuenta y casi de manera obsesionada dentro de su cabeza.

Bajó las escaleras y se encaminó en dirección a la cocina. Desanimado. El olor a café recién hecho lo devolvió a la realidad. Allí estaba su padre sentado en la mesa cercana a la ventana. Craig sólo atisbó la coronilla pelirroja de su cabeza al estar prácticamente oculto por las hojas del periódico que tenía extendido ante él. La mesa estaba repleta de alimentos para el desayuno. Se sentó en donde normalmente lo hacía, delante de una taza bien caliente de leche y miel situada junto a un plato de tortitas calientes fundidas en sirope de chocolate, trocitos de fresas y nata. Thomas Tucker hizo doblar un poco el periódico y levantó sus ojos azules para contemplar a su hijo. Éste miraba el desayuno absorto pero sin probar bocado.

― ¿No tienes hambre, chaval?

Craig dio un respingo al sentirse observado. Negó levemente con la cabeza.

― La verdad es que no ―respondió sin corresponderle con la mirada.

― ¿Estás de resaca? ―le preguntó con una sonrisa simpática― ¿Saliste al final anoche?

― No, no salí. Tenía cosas que hacer en el desván.

― Así que has estado desperdiciando toda la noche del sábado pintando…

Craig lo miró algo molesto. En realidad su padre no era un mal tipo. Era agradable y cojonudo. Todo el mundo se llevaba bien con él. Ruby había salido igualita a él. Muy a pesar de todo ello, no le gustaba que su padre pensase que su dedicación a la pintura fuese un desperdicio de tiempo.

Helen Tucker se aproximó con los brazos cruzados y mirada directa, ensombrecida por sus ojos oscuros. Casi de la misma manera que actuaba Craig cuando se enfadaba.

― Thommy, deja al chico tranquilo con sus cosas. Deberías alegrarte de que no haya salido como tu hija pequeña. ¿Sabes a qué hora llegó anoche la señorita?

El señor Tucker dobló el periódico, lo puso en la mesa y tomó entre sus manos el tazón de café. Tras beber unos sorbos, siendo observado tanto por su hijo como por su esposa, esbozó un encoger de hombros y respondió con un simple y llanamente:

― Uhm.

― ¡Oh, basta! ―se quejó Helen soltando chispitas― ¡No soporto que me respondas con ese puñetero "uhm" de las narices!

― ¡Pero mujer…!

Craig respiró hondo, se pasó una mano en su cabello negro para echarlo hacia atrás en motivo de obstinación. Se levantó y dejó que sus padres prosiguieran con la típica discusión mañanera de un matrimonio, en el fondo, bien avenido.

― ¿Adónde vas, Craig? ―preguntó su madre en voz alta una vez se hubo dado cuenta.

― Voy a la cafetería de los Tweak ―respondió sin mirar atrás, buscando las llaves de su coche en el aparador de la entrada―. Anoche Tweek me dijo que desayunara con él. No me había acordado hasta ahora.

Craig salió por la puerta despidiéndose a la francesa. El aire de la mañana era frío. La brisa helada de las Montañas Rocosas había descendido para inundarlo todo y recordar que la fría primavera aún no se había despedido. Los perros solitarios ladraban en los jardines vecinos, entre ellos, como dándose los buenos días. El niño repartidor de los periódicos pasó velozmente con su bicicleta; su trabajo por hoy había concluido. Craig sintió un leve respingo al sentir el frío suelo del sendero de losas de piedra atravesarle las suelas de las zapatillas y filtrarse hasta las plantas de sus pies. El sol alumbraba por alguna parte, escondido tras la alameda.

En realidad se había inventado una excusa para salir de casa. Necesitaba salir, tomar oxígeno, alejarse un poco de la típica cotidianidad de su familia, de la opinión de su padre acerca de su futuro, de la sobreprotección de su madre y de las tonterías adolescentes de la canija de su hermana. Entonces no le pareció mala idea hacerle una visita a Tweek. Con él podría conversar y apartar un poco el pensamiento en Kenny y en todo aquello que lo abrumaba. Qué curioso, ¿no…? Buscar tranquilidad en el ser más nervioso y alterable del mundo. Tweek Tweak.

Abrió la puerta del coche, la cerró tras de sí y se sentó en el asiento del conductor.

Fue cerrar la puerta y un aroma, un vago perfume libidinoso, embriagó su sentido del olfato hasta casi perder el sentido. Buscó la dirección correcta de donde provenía aquella fragancia que no era nueva para él. Provenía justamente del asiento del copiloto.

Allí estaba tirada la sudadera naranja chillón de Kenny McCormick.

Tomó la sudadera entre sus manos temblorosas. Luego, introdujo en los bolsillos delanteros. De ellos sacó un pequeño puñado de aquellas flores de color violáceo. Diminutos pétalos almizclados del heliotropo descansaban ahora en la palma de su mano.

Su corazón tembló.

_**_**.OoOoOoOo.**_**_

La luz se filtró por los cristales rotos de la ventana, iluminando motas de polvo danzando en el aire. Dicha luz mortecina se arrojó sobre aquel espacio desordenado que componía el interior:

El suelo estaba salpicado por decenas de botellas de whiskey, cerveza, vodka… También había un apilado grupo de latas de cerveza negra colocadas de forma piramidal, cual majestuosa pirámide de Keops, ceniceros repletos hasta los topes de colillas muertas, tanto de cigarrillos como de porros que aún supuraban el olor catatónico de la marihuana y el hachís. Había ropa amontonada por las esquinas, revistas pornográficas con jovencitas exuberantes decorando sus portadas, papeles arrugados y libros de texto abiertos, asimismo había papeles de liar diseminados en libre albedrío, una guitarra acústica mal destemplada junto a partituras arrugadas y amarillentas, cajetillas de tabaco, algunas vacías, otras no tanto, una armónica diatónica de diez celdillas y sobrecitos de condones sin abrir, de diferentes colores y sabores cual carrito de los helados. También había esparcidos mecheros con las roscas tiradas aparte por el desgastado suelo de madera ennegrecida, zapatillas, discos de CD con sus respectivas cajas dispersas por otro lado, el equipo de música viejo situado cerca de la cómoda y oculto por un cúmulo masivo de ropa usada, unos calzoncillos colgando de una de las lámparas del techo… En fin. Sería más fácil traspasar la franja de Gaza que la habitación de Kenny McCormick.

Y, en medio de todo aquel caos, justamente sobre el suelo, sin catre, pero envuelto por sábanas y un edredón grueso de color naranja cantoso, se hallaba el colchón. Las agrietadas paredes, cuya pintura estaba corroída en casi toda su extensión, estaban repletas de fotografías que rememoraban recuerdos, pósters de tías buenas haciendo topless, de coches de la NASCAR, de Choppers y Harleys Davidson y de bandas de música, sobre todo, de Iron Maiden.

Nada más abrir Kenny los ojos, se topó con el bien formado culito de Kyle Broflovski tendido a su lado, bocabajo, fundado en unos jeans Wrangler que… demonios, le quedaban cojonudos. Alzó los ojos, ladeó la cabeza y contempló el profundo sueño en el que estaba inducido su amigo pelirrojo. Con los rizos revueltos de aquí para allá. Adorable, sin duda. Kenny sonrió agradable. En cualquier caso, su sonrisa no perduró demasiado en sus labios: una de las manos de Kyle aún aferraba su teléfono móvil. Fue entonces cuando una punzada de tristeza se clavó en su pecho para no irse.

Stan no había dado señales de vida y Kyle había esperado su llamada durante toda la noche.

Al asumir aquello, intentó mantener la calma, pero a pesar de su esfuerzos, Kenny se levantó cabreado quitándole el móvil al pelirrojo hasta hacerle despertar asustado y se dirigió hasta la ventana para marcar rápidamente un número. El primer tono de llamada comenzó a sonar tras la línea.

― ¡Joder, espera! ¡No lo hagas!

Kyle lo siguió sin poder evitar tropezarse con algunas botellas de cristal que estorbaban su camino. Se abalanzó contra el rubio y le quitó el aparato de un solo gesto para luego colgar. Sus miradas quedaron clavadas.

― ¡No quiero que lo llames!

Kenny fue hacia él para quitárselo, entre forcejeos y empujones. Finalmente Kyle consiguió de nuevo apoderarse del teléfono móvil para apartarse unos pasos por si acaso volviese el rubio a la carga. En vez de eso, Kenny refunfuñó según cruzaba los brazos delante del pecho.

― ¿Y ya está…? ―le reprochó al pelirrojo en voz cáustica― ¿No creerás que me voy a quedar callado después de que ese gilipollas de Marsh nos dejase tirados anoche, verdad?

Kyle bajó la mirada. Kenny no necesitó de un adivino como para no tener noción de la tristeza habitada en los bonitos ojos de su amigo.

― Él me lo prometió ―insistió Kenny―; él me aseguró que también quería arreglar esto. Y yo… yo sólo… ―su voz quedó atenuada, casi en un balbuceo. Ahora era él quien tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo―. ¡Oh, mierda! Lo siento mucho, Kyle. La he jodido intentando uniros de nuevo. Sé que no debería meterme en donde no me llaman, pero, ¡maldita sea…!, sólo pretendía ayudarte. Era lo único que tenía en mente cuando quise hacer todo esto. Pero está visto que la he vuelto a cagar. Lo siento… de veras.

Una mano se apoyó en uno de sus hombros. Alzó los ojos y allí estaba Kyle con una sonrisa de comprensión dibujada en los labios, aunque sus ojos seguían estando apagados.

― No te culpes por nada. Sé perfectamente que lo has hecho con buena intención. Pero escúchame bien, Ken, dudo mucho que puedas cambiar las cosas entre Stan y yo después de tantos años. Casi ocho años, ¿cierto…? ―Kyle exhaló un leve suspiro― Sí. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Supongo que, a estas alturas, debería hacerme ya a la idea de que mi amistad con Stan se ha ido a la mierda.

Kenny intentó hacer un ademán para hablar y explicarse, pero Kyle lo interrumpió.

― No, espera; déjame terminar. Creo que tener este tipo de ilusiones, de pensar que volveremos a estar juntos, solo alimenta esta condenada tristeza que llevo cargando desde el día que Stan se marchó. De todas formas, no tengo ningún derecho a exigirle nada. En cierto modo… creo que me merezco esto.

― ¿Y a qué viene eso ahora, tío? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Kyle respondió con un encoger de hombros. ― Bueno, simplemente he estado pensando mucho durante toda la noche; dándole vueltas a muchas cosas hasta comprender que también me comporté como un cabrón con él. En vez de estar ahí y haberle apoyado cuando se enteró de la separación de sus padres, preferí no meterme: le dejé solo porque me daba rabia, porque me había molestado bastante que hasta nuestra amistad la viese como una mierda más. Por eso lo hice, actúe por rencor. Y, para colmo, para putearlo, me dediqué a andar con Cartman en vez de estar a su lado, apoyándole, como siempre hizo él conmigo. En fin… sé que era un crío, pero eso no justifica nada; Stan también lo era. ¿Ves esto? ―levantó su camisa, dejando al descubierto una cicatriz situada longitudinalmente en uno de sus costados―. Sí, puede que sea el riñón de Cartman, pero si no hubiese sido por Stan, si él no hubiera actuado, estaría ahora mismo criando malvas en el cementerio. Él sí ha sabido estar a mi lado cuando lo necesité. Pero yo, sin embargo…

El pelirrojo realizó una leve pausa mientras volvía a colocarse la camisa; sin apartar en ningún momento la conexión de miradas con Kenny. Tras un silencio denso, Kyle, con los ojos ahogados en lágrimas, que deshizo bruscamente con ambas manos, terminó diciendo amargamente:

― Creo que lo mejor, tanto para Stan como para mí, es que no nos veamos nunca más.

Sin saber bien qué hacer o qué decir, Kenny optó por acercase a Kyle y envolverlo entre sus brazos. Éste había apoyado la mejilla en su pecho. Un rastro de lágrimas nació de las comisuras de los ojos cerrados de su amigo para luego caer desbordados y humedecer su camiseta.

**FIN CAPITULO V.**

* * *

><p>¡Buenas! :) Aquí va otro capítulo más de este fic. Simplemente dar gracias por las visitas y los reviews, lamento no poder contestarlos personalmente, pero es que se me ha jodido el Internet desde el lunes pasado y estoy utilizando el de mi novio; así que en cuanto lo tenga arreglado y, estando menos agobiada por las cosas de clase, los iré respondiendo :). Gracias de nuevo por leer y hasta pronto :D. Muaksss^^.<p> 


	6. Capítulo VI

**Más Allá del Bien y del Mal**

**by Silenciosa **

* * *

><p><em>"Como quien no quiere la cosa. Ninguna cosa. Boca cosida. Párpados cosidos. Me olvidé.<br>Adentro el viento. Todo cerrado y el viento adentro." Caminos del Espejo, Alejandra Pizarnik._

**Cap. VI**

Era lunes. Amanecía. Por los pasillos del instituto nadie hablaba de otra cosa. No; no hablaban precisamente de la fiesta del decimoctavo cumpleaños de Clyde Donovan el pasado viernes; que bien podría haber sido un tema recurrente. En vez de eso, las habladurías no paraban de comentar el percance de Kenny al desmayarse en el concierto del sábado; siendo aquella la primera vez que la banda de Tocken actuaba en público. El interés aumentó según transcurría la cuenta atrás para comenzar las clases y no había ni rastro del rubio.

Totalmente ajeno a toda aquella vorágine de comentarios, Craig marchaba en dirección a su casillero, cogió los libros que necesitaba y lo volvió a cerrar para finalmente dirigirse al aula. Por el camino decidió ponerse su añejo chullo de color azul profundo. La mano que quedaba libre de sostener los libros la ocultó en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra colocada sobre una holgada sudadera añil. A Craig no le impresionó el bullicio que esperaba encontrarse una vez dentro: sus compañeros hablaban entre ellos, ruidosamente, apremiando el mayor tiempo posible antes de que llegara el profesor. Él no saludó a nadie; le era fácil pasar desapercibido. Prefirió centrarse en ir hasta el fondo de la estancia y sin mirar a nadie. Se podría decir que todo transcurría con la misma y áspera monotonía de siempre; sin embargo, observando los gestos de sus compañeros, Craig notó cierto aire de tensión palpable en ellos. Este era la típica forma de actuar de todos ellos cuando ocurría un chisme de vital interés. Algo había ocurrido como para ser el motivo de la comidilla tertuliana del día. Craig agudizó los oídos aunque no le sirvió de mucho: los murmullos se apelotonaban y no consiguió sacar nada claro. Pero, por lo visto, aquello de lo que chismorreaban tenía que ver con algún hecho ocurrido durante el concierto del sábado en el gimnasio del instituto.

¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Bueno, a la mierda. Daba igual. No era su problema. Prefería estar al margen de las malas lenguas. Luego se echó sobre la mesa cruzando los brazos y descansó su cabeza sobre éstos. En aquella postura se sintió a gusto. Con la oscuridad envolviéndolo por dentro. La alarma sonó y con ella nació un ajetreo demencial que poco le importó excluirlo. Casi cae dormido, presa del cansancio, si no fuera por sentir de repente una mano hacer una leve presión sobre uno de sus hombros.

— Ey, Craig —lo llamaron en un tono de voz afable mientras era zarandeado un poco—, vamos, despierta. El profesor Hudson está a punto de llegar.

Despertó de un sobresalto nada más escuchar el sonido tan familiar de aquella voz. Alzó la cabeza en motivo de reacción y sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en Tweek. El rubio entrecerró sus llamativos orbes verdes y después le dedicó una preciosa sonrisa como saludo. Craig le respondió con otra más escueta. Tweek, su amigo, el único que podía denominar verdaderamente de aquella forma, se sentó justamente a su lado. Compartían asiento desde que hicieron las paces en tercer grado. Concretamente… desde hacía más de siete largos años. Los padres de Tweek nunca vieron en Craig una buena amistad para su hijo al saber lo problemático que llegó a ser; sin embargo, Tweek, a diferencia de muchos, fue el único que no se separó de él bajo ningún concepto. Craig suspiró hondamente. No necesitaba tener más amistades que dedos en sus manos tenía a alguien tan valioso como Tweek en su vida.

Tweek dejó sus libros y demás materiales sobre la mesa de su asiento. Luego miró a Craig de nuevo, escrutándolo con aquel par de ojos verdes tan nítidos como hermosos. Tweek parecía estar preocupado.

— Vaya… —musitó en tanto que lo analizaba detenidamente a la cara con los ojos abiertos como platos— Realmente no tienes muy buena pinta, Craig.

Él respondió con un leve encoger de hombros y un suspiro. — Supongo que no he dormido muy bien últimamente.

Y estaba en lo cierto. No le estaba mintiendo. Hacía ya dos jodidos días en los que Craig no había podido dormir como Dios manda. Y todo tenía que ver con McCormick y su intromisión en su vida con aquel beso. Después de haber encontrado la mañana anterior la sudadera naranja propiedad de Kenny en el asiento del copiloto de su coche, con aquellas florecillas aromáticas escondidas en los bolsillos delanteros, Craig había necesitado de varios minutos para recomponerse. En vez de cumplir con lo que tenía acordado hacer, el ir a visitar a Tweek a la cafetería, optó por llevar la sudadera al desván-estudio, dejarla en una de las estanterías, y tirarse en el sofá del estudio aún con el estado de shock carcomiéndole el cuerpo. El perfume de las flores del heliotropo había quedado grabado a fuego en su cabeza; avivando el recuerdo del sueño que tuvo durante la noche. Así había pasado Craig toda la tarde del domingo: encerrado a cal y canto en su estudio. Dibujando hasta sentir que sus manos adormecieran de calambres y de puro agotamiento con el fin de caer rendido nada más llegar la noche y no soñar con nada. Pero… no fue así. Del mismo modo que la noche anterior, Craig volvió a soñar con Kenny. Varias y repetidas veces. Y no hacía falta explicar con detalles en qué contexto aparecían ambos.

— O-oye, Craig…

Craig se sacudió sus comprometidas reflexiones de su cabeza y se percató de que la mirada fija de Tweek seguía estando enfocada en él.

— Dime.

— Sé que te puede molestar que te diga e-esto, pero… ¿pu-puedo pedirte un favor?

Craig frunció un poco el ceño sin saber muy bien adónde quería llegar Tweek. Sólo el hecho de mantenerle la mirada hizo que Craig se sintiera culpable de algo que desconocía en verdad. Asintió algo vacilante con la cabeza y cedió la palabra a su amigo.

— ¿Po-podrías tomarte con más calma tus estudios de pintura?

Craig quedó en silencio. Por lo visto Tweek estaba de parte de su padre y de su hermana entrometida. Estaba un poco harto de la insistencia de los demás acerca del tiempo que dedicaba a la pintura. ¿Es que no podían entender que la pintura requería de horas, de muchas, muchas horas? Para ser alguien en el mundo del arte había que estar comprometido al cien por cien; era dedicar todo el esfuerzo y tiempo posible. Si no, no llegaría jamás a nada. ¿Por qué no lo comprendían de una maldita vez? Lo bueno que le proporcionaba la pintura es que sólo necesitaba de él mismo. No requería de nada ni de nadie más. Sólo implicaba imaginación y técnica que él era capaz de proyectar sobre hojas de papel o lienzos. No dependía de otros. Y si se equivocaba con el resultado, al único que podría culpar a tal efecto era a sí mismo. Lo cual no necesitaba abrir su corazón para que intercedieran por él.

Tweek se agitó en un aspaviento nervioso. — Nunca he querido m-meterme en este tema porque… yo, bueno…, yo sé m-muy bien lo importante que es esto de la pintura para ti.

Su amigo recapacitó unos segundos, quizá esperando a que Craig le reprendiera por inmiscuirse en su vida. Cosa que jamás haría viniendo de alguien tan noble como lo era Tweek. Al no recibir ningún tipo de respuesta, Tweek una vez más asumió la expresión fría de su amigo pelinegro y tomó valor para decirle:

— Estoy preocupado por ti. Me alarma ver el modo que estás llevando tu vida. Ayer l-lo estuve hablando con Ruby y… —se detuvo, bajó el tono de voz— ¿sabes una cosa? Casi rompe a llorar al ver lo desmejorado que estás. Todo el ti-tiempo encerrado en ese desván y lo poco que duermes y comes. Santo cielo, Craig… Mírate. ¿N-no te das cuenta que puedes en-enfermar si sigues así?

Craig se preguntó para sí cómo se vería él a ojos de los demás. La idea le provocó un molesto escalofrío.

— ¿M-me harás ese favor?

— Está bien. Puede que tengas razón, Tweek. Lo haré —prometió obediente después de meditarlo unos segundos. ¿Y qué más podría decirle?—. Me tomaré las cosas con más calma si crees que es lo mejor.

Tweek le sonrió aliviado. — Yo espero que no lo estés diciendo p-por decir. Te recuerdo que me lo has prometido.

— No te preocupes; te lo prometo —deseó cruzar los dedos al estar mintiéndole. Estaba claro que Tweek no lo comprendería tanto como deseaba, por muy amigo que fuese.

La campana comenzó a sonar anunciando el comienzo de la primera hora de clase. Matemáticas. Craig volvió a acomodarse en su asiento, con los brazos descansando sobre la mesa. Tenía la mirada clavada hacia delante; observando la llegada de más y más alumnos. Pero ninguno era el que secretamente buscaba. No había señal de McCormick, hecho que tampoco le sorprendió mucho. Kenny solía llegar tarde o directamente ausentarse durante las clases. Puso atención en algunas conversaciones en las que pudo descifrar palabras como concierto, escenario, desmayo y… y Kenny.

Sí, hablaban de Kenny.

Su curiosidad aumentó y subió como la espuma.

— Oye, Tweek, ¿sabes qué ha pasado en el concierto del sábado?

El rubio despegó los ojos del libro que tenía delante y ladeó el rostro hasta dar con el de Craig.

— ¿No te ha contado Ruby nada de nada?

— ¿Habría de hacerlo? —respondió extrañado.

— Oh, no. Qui-quiero decir que… en fin, pensé que ella te había puesto al día.

Craig rió entre dientes. Incluso Tweek admitía lo cotilla que podía ser a veces la chiquilla pelirroja que había escogido por novia.

— Afortunadamente no me topé con Ruby en todo el día de ayer. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

— Bueno… la presentación d-de la banda de Tocken gustó mucho. El caso es que sólo tocaron un tema.

— Vaya. ¿Y por qué?

— Kenny sufrió un g-golpe de calor o algo así. Se vino al suelo nada más terminar de cantar.

— ¿Se desmayó así, sin más?

Tweek asintió escuetamente en un gesto. Sus ojos volvieron al libro.

— A lo mejor estaba pasado de alcohol —dejó caer el pelinegro.

— No lo creo; Kyle dijo que s-sólo había tomado una cerveza con él. Fue extraño, ¿sabes? N-nadie lo había visto así nunca… tan descontrolado.

Craig lanzó un suspiro irritante, bien por saberse preocupado por Kenny, bien por el interés que mostraba la gente de su persona. Ahora comprendía un poco más lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Kenny McCormick siempre había sido el foco de atención para muchos jóvenes. Desde que Kenny era un enclenque mocoso alumno de la escuela primaria, la gente lo tomaba por ser un niño bonito, la carita adorable que siempre hacía el papel del arcángel Gabriel en las representaciones de Navidad. Este hecho fue a más: con los años se había convertido en un joven muy, muy atractivo. Kenny poseía una sonrisa cínica, suspicaz, llena de encanto, y ya sea cuando se desnudaba en los baños del gimnasio, o simplemente se quitaba la camisa, todos dejaban escapar miradas muy discretas a su dirección. Admirando en silencio a semejante imagen de ideal quattrocentista.

Más y más alboroto comenzó a rezumar por todas partes: alumnos entrando y saliendo, el arrastrar de las sillas, las decenas de voces apelotonarse unas sobre otras, el bullicio infernal de los pasillos… Para evadirse, Craig comenzó a garabatear ideas en los márgenes de sus apuntes. Un último tropel de alumnos se sentó rápidamente en sus asientos. A pies juntillas llegó el profesor de matemáticas, cerró la puerta, tomó asiento y comenzó a pasar la lista. Normalmente el profesor Hudson no levantaba la mirada si el alumno respondía con el típico "aquí". Por lo tanto, Craig decidió seguir dibujando sin necesidad de estar quieto y mirando al frente.

— Biggle —llamó el profesor en un tono de voz uniforme.

— Aquí.

— Black.

— Presente.

— Broiflisnki.

—…Aquí.

El carcajeo por lo bajo de los alumnos fue evidente. A lo largo del curso ningún profesor había sido capaz de pronunciar el apellido del pelirrojo correctamente. Los apellidos de los alumnos fueron llamados hasta dar con el de Kenny. No hubo ninguna respuesta. El profesor Hudson levantó los ojos y buscó al joven con la mirada. No estaba en su asiento. Antes de que anunciara el siguiente apellido la puerta se abrió de repente con un chirrido molesto.

— Buenos días —anunció Kenny suavemente, estático, esperando bajo el umbral la puerta—, ¿puedo pasar?

— Por supuesto. Adelante, muchacho. Ahora mismo te habría nombrado de la lista.

Las voces de los chicos volvieron a bullir in crescendo. Saludaban al chico rubio y lo avasallaban con preguntas para saber cómo estaba, según marchaba éste a su asiento respondiendo con frases bastante escuetas pero no por ello dejaban de ser agradables. Todo lo contrario que le ocurría a Craig. Ser una persona esquiva y silenciosa había hecho que su piel se tornara diáfana y transparente. Craig era un ser invisible a ojos de los demás.

Aquella situación hizo que Craig apartara la vista de sus apuntes y dejara de dibujar. Normalmente se necesitaba de un acto divino para distraerlo de su querida afición: un diluvio universal, el Apocalipsis… pero hoy su cuerpo se agitó nerviosamente y dirigió la mirada hacia el motivo de tanto alboroto.

Entonces lo vio.

Allí estaba el muchacho más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

Craig sintió un escalofrío como si su cuerpo estuviera recubierto por una indeleble capa de hielo. Toda la ira de lo que había sucedido cuando tanto Kenny como él llegaron a las manos aquella noche se evaporó casi totalmente en Craig. Sólo era capaz de sostener en su cabeza el momento en que había correspondido a Kenny en aquel beso. Para colmo, resistir la urgencia de soñar con el rubio, envolverlo en sus brazos y sostenerlo contra su cuerpo no le ayudaba en absoluto. El hecho de pensar en él de aquella manera sólo enviaba fuego ardiendo directamente hacia su ingle. Craig asumió con verdadero malestar al aceptar que había estado medio erecto desde que se había levantado aquella misma mañana al saber que vería al a Kenny en el instituto y que tendría que compartir algunas clases con él.

¡Maldita sea! Incluso la visión que tenía de Kenny en sueños no respondía ni lo más mínimo a la radiante belleza del que ahora tenía vivo ante sus ojos. Apretó sus piernas una contra la otra. La reacción había hecho efecto en los confines de su entrepierna.

El profesor pidió silencio varias veces hasta conseguirlo; retomando su labor con el libro de asistencia. Craig no había prestado mucha atención a esto. Su mirada siguió vagamente el recorrido del rubio hasta que se sentara en el lugar que le correspondía, a unos asientos más a la derecha de donde se encontraba él mismo, también al final de la fila. Vio cómo Kenny saludó a Kyle, sentado a su lado, para luego preparar los libros. Tras intercambiar algunos susurros más con el pelirrojo, el joven se deshizo de la capucha de su sudadera, esta vez, llevaba una negra bastante holgada, dejando aquella marea de cabellos alborotados a la vista hasta caer y rozar sus hombros con tal espontánea sutileza que alcanzaba todo margen evocador del pecado. Personas como Kenny conseguían lanzar a otras hasta lo más fondo y vasto del _Inferno_ dantesco.

Avergonzado de sí mismo, Craig apartó la mirada y la dirigió hacia la ventana. El cielo estaba alto y limpio de nubes. Se acontecía un buen día. Entrelazó sus manos sobre la mesa. Al instante se percató de que sudaban en frío. Nerviosas.

"_Mírale de nuevo."_

Una vocecilla gritó ansiosa en su interior. Era su instinto.

"_Vamos, mírale. Sabes que quieres hacerlo."_

Craig giró y levantó su rostro para anclar de nuevo sus ojos oscuros en el rubio. Discretamente.

Fue todo objeto de sorpresa cuando descubrió que estaba siendo observado fijamente por Kenny desde el otro lado del aula.

Sus ojos se encontraron furtivos.

En un principio, Craig fue capaz de aguantarle la mirada a pesar de la corriente eléctrica que devastó su pecho. No iba a permitir que Kenny se burlara de él si es que lo estaba desafiando. Pero en vez de eso, Craig recibió de Kenny una mirada totalmente diferente, contemplativa; no como las perversas e indulgentes que recibió de él tras la fiesta de cumpleaños de Clyde, antes del beso o en el momento posterior a la pelea.

Esta vez los ojos de Kenny reflejaban cierta tensión amarga, una tensión que contenía un cúmulo de palabras. Como si reprimiese la intención de decirle algo a través de aquella repentina conexión de miradas. Aquello hizo que Craig dejara de mirarle desafiante y temblara ligeramente confuso. Ni siquiera podía respirar con comodidad. Sus mejillas ardían. ¿Por qué no podía evitar dejar de mirarle? ¿Y por qué Kenny le miraba así? Su incomodidad aumentó porque ni siquiera obtenía respuesta.

Aquellos impresionantes ojos, claros espejos del alma, magnéticos como la inmensidad eterna del horizonte, estaban nublándole el cerebro.

— Tucker, ¡despierte! He repetido su apellido como tres veces, así que preste atención cuando se le llame.

No fue la voz del profesor Hudson quien lo despertó, sino el leve codazo que recibió por parte de Tweek. Craig se había concentrado tanto en el vínculo que tenía con Kenny que había perdido noción, incluso, de donde estaba. En acto reflejo, volvió la mirada al frente, aún agitado por el sobresalto. Miles de miradas se clavaron en él. Dios, cómo odiaba que sus compañeros hicieran eso.

Craig asintió una vez con la cabeza, a modo de disculpa, pero sin mediar palabra. La atención de la clase recayó nuevamente en el profesor Hudson.

Quizá era debido a que respiraba con dificultad, pero Craig sintió como si su corazón fuese a estallar en cualquier momento. Clavó su atención, con la cabeza gacha, en sus apuntes. Odiaba ese sentimiento de saberse incómodo. No obstante, era tanto lo que se esforzó Craig por no pensar en McCormick durante la clase que, estando así de desconcentrado, no aprendió absolutamente nada. Tampoco se atrevió a dirigir ni una mirada más en dirección al asiento del rubio. Las siguientes horas de clase transcurrieron de igual manera agobiante para él. Nada más resonar el timbre que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo, las aulas habían quedado vacías en cuestión de pocos minutos. Todos se agolpaban en el patio y en el comedor del instituto para liberarse un poco de los soporíferos estudios. Craig miró el reloj adosado en una de las paredes del amplio comedor. Era un reloj grande, de manillas alargadas cual brazos, bien visibles. Aún faltaban veinte minutos para comenzar con la siguiente sesión de clases y afrontar nuevamente la presencia del rubio. Aquella tensión habida entre ambos le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Su corazón se aceleró inexplicablemente según el pulso palpitaba en sus oídos ante la idea de ver a Kenny de nuevo.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué estás todo el tiempo mirando la hora, Craig?

Una voz animada, muy enfática, y de acento extraño lo llamó. No era otro sino el holandés alocado de Clyde Donovan. Ambos compartían una mesa en el comedor junto a la novia del castaño, Bebe Stevens, Tweek, su hermana Ruby, Tocken Black y la novia de éste, Wendy Testaburguer. Todos en pareja, salvo él. Otra sensación de incomodidad para quien es invisible.

La muchacha de cabellos dorados, Bebe, que estaba siendo rodeada por los atléticos brazos de su pareja adolescente, sonrió escuetamente a Craig. No entendía el pelinegro por qué se ruborizaba ella cada vez que la miraba.

— Pareces nervioso. ¿Tiene que ver con el examen de mañana?

Craig abrió la boca para negarse y responder, pero Ruby se adelantó. — No, Bebe. Está nervioso porque hoy entregará un cuadro para el concurso que hará la academia de arte a la que va por las tardes.

— Es esa academia que está en Denver, ¿no? —preguntó Wendy desde la otra punta de la mesa.

Craig asintió levemente con la cabeza, sin decir nada.

— Lleva metido ahí desde hace dos años por lo menos. Aunque desde que tengo memoria recuerdo verle pintando —arguyó Tocken a la morena mientras sonreía amistosamente a Craig—. Deberías ver sus trabajos, Wen. Craig es bastante bueno con la pintura al óleo.

— ¿También pintas cuadros, Wendy? —preguntó Tweek con curiosidad.

— ¡Oh, qué va…! En absoluto. Aunque me gustaría estudiar algo que estuviera relacionado con el Arte. No sabré realizarlo, pero me encanta disfrutar contemplándolo.

— ¡Yo también! —saltó Clyde diciendo a lo tonto.

Wendy levantó una ceja con suma ironía. — ¿Ah, sí? Venga ya, Clyde. Si recuerdo que utilizabas las alfombras persas de tu madre para jugar a hacer burritos enroscándote con ellas.

— Y todavía lo sigue haciendo —volvió a interceder Tocken lanzando esta vez una sonrisa divertida al castaño.

A Craig le resultó agradable el sonido de las risas entre sus compañeros. Miró de reojo a su hermana. Apenas conocía a sus compañeros de clase y Ruby ya se llevaba mejor con ellos que él durante todo el largo tiempo que los llevaba tratando. No sentía envidia por ello.

Ante tal respuesta, Clyde frunció los ojos e infló las mejillas, cual crío de nueve años, y les dijo a todos cruzado de brazos:

— No lo digo por eso, joder. Mírenme. ¿Acaso este cuerpo no es una obra arte, eh?

Lo será cuando endurezcas esa tripita de osito amoroso que tienes, Clyde —añadió Bebe con sorna mientras punteaba con su dedo índice sobre el vientre del chico—.

Todos rieron plácidamente.

— Pues que sepáis que soy el mejor quarterback que ha tenido este jodido instituto. Oye, Craig, ¿a qué yo ganaría pasta si trabajase como modelo para pintar cuadros?

Craig encogió de hombros. Clyde resopló de nuevo. Los demás rieron otra vez con ganas.

— Coño, no os riáis. Hablo en serio. ¿Es que hay algo malo en mí o qué?

— Nada, Clyde —habló por fin Craig volviendo a encoger los hombros—. No hay nada malo en ti. Simplemente tienes rasgos bastante simétricos.

Clyde se rió esta vez groseramente. — Ahora no sé si debería ofenderme o no.

— Craig quiere decir que tienes rasgos muy corrientes; como los que tiene casi todo el mundo —explicó Wendy—. Es por lo que no eres un sujeto interesante artísticamente hablando, Clyde. Los pintores siempre buscan personas de rasgos únicos que puedan luego plasmar e interpretar en sus obras. Digamos que es para ellos una especie de reto. O algo por el estilo.

— ¿Y quién es para ti un sujeto interesante para pintar, Craig? —preguntó tímidamente Bebe.

La respuesta era bien simple. Sólo hacía falta mirar unos metros más allá. Kenny hablaba por lo bajo con Kyle, tranquilamente. El pelirrojo tenía cara de abatido y con la mirada absorbida en la lejanía; parecía triste. Al lado de Kenny estaba su inseparable hermana Karen, que reía animadamente junto a Patty de las chorradas que debería estar diciendo Cartman. En una de las veces Ruby se había levantado para ir hasta allí y saludar a su mejor amiga.

Durante el almuerzo Craig tuvo el atrevimiento de mirar de reojo a Kenny un par de veces. Era como si sus ojos deambularan en una constante en torno al rubio, como las palomillas de noche sucumbidas por el brillo de la luz de una parpadeante bombilla. Allí estaba. A una distancia próxima pero que Craig la sintió como a años luz.

Aquella idea lo angustió por dentro.

Espera. ¿Por qué pensaba esas cosas? ¿Por qué disfrutaba contemplándole? ¿Acaso no odiaba a Kenny con todo su ser? ¿Acaso no se había liado a mamporros la última vez que se vieron, irradiando un odio profundo en sus miradas? ¿Por qué ahora no sentía lo mismo?

— A mí me gustaría retratar a Bebe, si supiera — escuchó decir a Clyde. Luego, acercándose a Tocken, sentado a su otro lado, éste le susurró al oído: Y a sus "dos" amigas.

— ¡Eh! ¿De qué os reís vosotros dos ahora?

— Nada. No es nada, Bebe. Gilipolleces mías y de Tocken.

— Y bien, Craig… —impulsó esta vez Tocken con media sonrisa— Seguro que habrá alguna chica que te gustaría retratar, digo yo.

Ruby se atragantó con la bebida y comenzó a toser. Una vez recuperada, lanzó una inquietante mirada a Tweek que aún le daba golpecitos en la espalda para que volviera en sí y seguidamente ambos volcaron sus ojos sobre Craig. Vale. Tanto Tweek como Ruby creían que seguía enamorado de Heidi y que quería retratarla a ella por regla de tres. A solicitud de aquella pregunta, Craig dijo mientras se levantaba del asiento:

— No me interesan los retratos. Las personas que pinto no existen. Sólo nacen de mi cabeza. Ahora si me perdonáis… —y recogiendo ágilmente sus cosas se despidió— tengo que ir a la biblioteca a entregar varios libros.

Abandonando el comedor después de haber sido despedido por los jóvenes de la mesa, Craig marchó rumbo a la biblioteca; tal y como había anunciado. Por los pasillos se topó con gente conocida, pero no le era necesario saludar a nadie pues nadie tampoco lo hacia con él. Le era fácil pasar desapercibido entre tanta multitud. Entre aquel aquelarre de espíritus jóvenes que iban y venían se encontraba Heidi Turner de la mano de un ya nada niño Bradley Biggle.

Como cabría de esperar, su exnovia no logró atrapar a alguien como Kenny y se había tenido que conformar con un joven que se asemejara lo más posible a él. Después de Kenny se podía admitir que Bradley Biggle era el segundo chico más guapo del instituto. Asimismo, las semejanzas de Bradley con Kenny eran indiscutibles: ambos eran de un rubio insultantemente perfecto, de ojos azules penetrantes y de un físico que quitaba el hipo. Era gracioso el admitir que McCormick y Biggle tenían más semejanzas físicas entre ellos que las que podían albergar con sus respectivas familias; no obstante, Bradley carecía del magnetismo y la brutal belleza del otro. Siempre se había dicho que de dos estrellas binarias siempre habría una que brillase y destacase más que la otra.

Heidi conectó durante pocos segundos su mirada con Craig. Llevaba un vestido acorde con unos leotardos bien ajustados que ensalzaba sus largas y controvertidas piernas. Su pelo era largo, color castaño claro, algo estropeado por las decoloraciones. Muy a pesar de poseer rasgos ingenuos comprender su rostro, la forma con que se movía y actuaba Heidi era propia de una mujer sabedora de lo que podía conseguir mediante su atractivo. Luego Heidi irguió bien la cabeza, apartó sus ojos de él, con desprecio, y dibujó en sus labios una sonrisa arrogante.

Craig bajó la mirada, renegando levemente con la cabeza. Su sonrisa fue, en su caso, de desconcierto.

— Esto es ridículo.

Se limitó a decirse para sí mismo.

¿Cómo podía haberse enamorado en el pasado de alguien así?

En la vida se comenten errores. Craig asumió que Heidi había sido un error… de los grandes.

Esta vez rió para sus adentros.

¿Cómo se tomaría Heidi la idea de que su gran amor imposible, Kenneth McCormick, lo hubiese buscado y besado a él, a Craig Tucker, a su ex?

Paradigmas de la vida, sí señor.

Estaba claro que el fortuito devenir del Destino era algo imposible de medir para Craig; otra vez…

** OoOoO**

— Espera un momento, Ruby… —caviló Clyde— ¿Quieres decir con toda esta historia que Craig está todavía detrás de Heidi?

La pelirroja asintió muy segura de ello. Después dirigió una mirada preocupada a Tweek.

— Si os cuento esto es porque quiero ayudar a mi hermano y realmente no sé cómo hacerlo. Chicos, de verdad que necesito vuestra ayuda. Siento que ni Tweek ni yo podemos encargarnos los dos solos del camino que está tomando Craig con su vida.

— ¡Oh, vamos, tíos! ¡Es im-po-si-ble! —protestó Clyde de nuevo llevándose teatralmente las manos a la cabeza— Han pasado más de dos años desde eso, no creo que aún sienta algo por esa zorra. Seguramente se peleó con McCormick por otra paranoia y no por Heidi. Ya sabéis, los dos son tan raros como un jodido billete de tres dólares. A saber que burradas se dijeron para acabar dándose de hostias.

— ¡Mi hermano me lo aseguró después de terminar la pelea, Clyde! El caso es que, en resumen, creo que Craig se encierra en sí mismo y que gran parte de esa culpa la tiene Heidi. Quizá si pudiéramos… Si todos juntos…

— ¿Estás intentado decir que deberíamos unir a Heidi y a Craig de nuevo? —Wendy parecía indecisa bajo el asentimiento de Ruby— Uf, no sé yo si será buena idea.

— ¡Joder, Wen! ¿Crees que a mi me cae bien Turner? —replicó Ruby— Si yo pudiera matar con la mirada, sería ella a la primera que haría desaparecer del mapa. Está claro que es una imbécil de mierda, eso es algo que ya sabemos todos, pero, escúchame, no podemos cambiar la idea que mi hermano tiene de ella. Y si le gusta Heidi, y si es más feliz estando con ella… ¿por qué no hacer tripas corazón y ayudarlo para que se sienta mejor?

Tocken apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, en actitud serena. Luego, sus dedos tamborilearon rítmicamente varias veces antes de hablar con su voz profunda— Independientemente de si le gusta o no Heidi, creo que hoy Craig está comportándose más raro de lo normal. Nunca, nunca en mi vida lo había visto tan apagado como hoy. Incluso ni cuando nos dejó de hablar durante aquel tiempo hasta que dejó de ser problemático. Y, joder, ni tan siquiera cuando se le murió aquel conejillo de indias que tanto quería. ¿No os habéis dado cuenta de eso?

La conversación quedó silenciada repentinamente cuando escucharon el aclarar de garganta de alguien ajeno a la mesa. Tocken volteó el rostro y encontró a Kenny McCormick a sus espaldas.

— ¿Llego en mal momento? Bueno yo… Oye, Tocken, sólo quería hablar contigo un momento sobre algunas cosas acerca de la banda y todo eso, ya sabes.

— Sí, claro. Siéntate, Ken. Hablemos.

El joven rubio miró el lugar que había señalado Tocken para que se sentara. Era el asiento vacío que había ocupado Craig. En un principio dudó un poco hasta que dirigió sus ojos a Ruby Tucker. La muchacha pelirroja lo sonrió con cariño, ella había captado su sentimiento de incomodidad al instante.

— Puedes sentarte, Kenny; el asiento está vacío. Mi hermano ha ido a la biblioteca y dudo que vuelva por aquí. Así que no te preocupes.

Kenny se sentó bajo el escrutinio de miradas que recibía por parte de los demás jóvenes que rodeaban la mesa. Sonrió a todos a modo de saludó y se dirigió a Tocken, situado a poca distancia. Kenny humedeció los labios y se los mordió un poco por nerviosismo.

— Acerca de lo del sábado… —balbuceó entrecortadamente— Yo quería decirte que…

Tocken le interrumpió con una mirada reflexiva pero comprensiva. — No le des importancia. A muchos cantantes les suele ocurrir eso de desmayarse por un colapso. Lo importante es que estés bien. Ya tendremos oportunidad de tocar pronto.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que sigues contando conmigo como vocalista?

— Por supuesto. A no ser que tú hayas cambiado de idea.

Sus orbes color de la flor de lino se arrugaron para luego sonreír enseñando aquella dentadura perfecta de dientes. Kenny se sentía aliviado. Su sonrisa era más fácil que algunos segundos antes.

Tocken prosiguió. — Esta semana tenemos ensayo; no lo olvides.

Kenny asintió casi de la misma manera que un niño que intenta aparentar ser responsable. Antes de que se levantara para marcharse y despedirse, a la mesa se acercó Heidi con su novio Bradley. Fue entonces cuando la tensión se hizo palpable en el ambiente. La castaña se dirigió a Wendy y le entregó una carpeta.

— Hola, Wen —saludó a la morena mientras le dirigía una mirada malvada y llena de encanto en dirección a Kenny que todos ,salvo Bradley, eran totalmente conscientes de ella—. Aquí te dejo la circular del consejo escolar. Me dijo la directora Gloria que te lo entregara para que le echaras un vistazo antes de ponerla a punto.

— Ah, muchas gracias, Heidi.

— No hay de qué. También soy miembro del consejo escolar de alumnos y me gusta participar. Pues nada; hasta luego, muchachos.

A pesar de estar despidiéndose de todos, Heidi realmente parecía sólo estar haciéndolo con Kenny. Le clavaba los ojos con una intensidad que, vaya, podría traspasar y devastar angostas paredes y ciudades enteras. Los allí sentados estaban más sorprendidos por esta intensidad visual que Kenny: él, en cambio, despuntaba media sonrisa vacilante como si aquella situación se le antojara la mar de graciosa y ridícula.

— Ey, Tuner —llamó Ruby en el último momento.

La chica se volteó y enarcó una ceja extrañada. Que la hermana de un antiguo exnovio te llamara sin insultarte primero era algo como para extrañarse lo suyo. Se acercó sola mientras su novio marchaba hacia otra mesa con sus respectivas amistades.

— ¿Qué quieres?

Ruby cerró los ojos y tomó aire costosamente como queriendo darse paciencia. Algo que se le había pegado de Tweek. Luego los abrió y forzó una sonrisa. — Nos preguntábamos si queríais Bradley y tú venir al ensayo de este viernes de la banda de Tocken en su casa. Luego iremos a tomar algo por ahí todos juntos. Como buenos colegas. ¿Os apuntáis?

Todos miraron a la pelirroja tal y como si se hubiera vuelto loca; pero para locas estaba Madame Bovary, no ella, y ciertamente, ninguno de los allí presentes se esperaba aquellas palabras de alguien como la pequeña de los Tucker aún sabiendo lo que detestaba a esa chica. Ni siquiera Heidi parecía creérselo. Las intenciones de Ruby no olían a gato encerrado, apestaban a algo bien podrido. Y todos entendieron enseguida qué era lo que estaba pretendiendo hacer la pelirroja: Ruby estaba poniendo en marcha su plan de liar a su hermano con Heidi.

— Uhm, no creo que pueda—miró de reojo a Kenny, indecisa—. Bradley tiene entrenamiento con el equipo de football.

Antes de volverse y salir airosa, escuchó una voz a sus espaldas que la hizo anclar repentinamente al suelo y echar raíces.

— Pues es una verdadera lástima, Heidi.

La chica se volvió y sonrió como si hubiese alcanzado la Gloria Eterna, con las mejillas matizas en un ferviente tono rosa. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y a echar chispitas de deseo, clavados obsesivamente en dirección hacia Kenny. El silencio de los demás fue tan espeso como la niebla de un pantano, contemplando enmudecidos la escena.

— ¿Quieres decir que... que te gustaría que estuviera el viernes con vosotros?

Kenny se hizo para adelante y ungió en sus labios golosos en una sonrisa prepotente. — Así es.

— Oh… y-yo… bueno, podría ir entonces. Adoro escucharte cantar, Ken.

En motivo de respuesta el rubio volvió a reír frente el cortante mutismo de los demás que habían interceptado nuevamente otra indirecta de la chica. Con una sonrisa pegada a su cara, Heidi se despidió y marchó tras cruzar la multitud del comedor y llegar a la mesa en donde se encontraba su novio Bradley.

A pesar de la marcha de la muchacha, entre ellos permanecía un molesto silencio. Todos miraban de soslayo a Kenny. Éste se limitó a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa relajada. Había algo frío en su compostura, algo que escondía bajo esas perfectas facciones.

— Bien, ya tenéis a Heidi y sin la compañía de Bradley. Ahora sólo falta convencer a Craig para que se venga al ensayo —se limitó a decir mientras se marchaba.

Tanto Ruby como los demás se quedaron un tiempo en silencio hasta que ella se levantó cual resorte del asiento y marchó en pos de Kenny. En su recorrido por el pasillo, dio con el rubio, lo asió por el brazo molesta para así voltearlo y tenerlo cara a cara.

— ¿Has escuchado toda nuestra conversación?

Kenny se limitó a rodear los ojos. — La he escuchado sin querer. No era mi intención —buscando en sus bolsillos dio con la cajetilla de tabaco—. De todos modos no creo que a tu hermano le guste saber que tú les has contado a los demás el motivo de nuestra pelea cuando se supone que era un secreto. Ahora si no te importa, muñequita, voy a fumarme un cigarrillo al patio.

Ruby volvió a toparse en su camino y le cortó el paso.

— Sólo te pido una cosa y quiero que me seas sincero, por favor. Dime que no estás intentando ligarte a Heidi. Eso que has hecho fue simulado, ¿verdad? Tú en verdad no…

— No y mil jodidas veces no. No me gusta Heidi ni me gustará nunca.

Ruby le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad con aquellos ojos negros penetrantes. — Eres incorregible, Kenny, de verdad te lo digo. Gracias, gracias por echarnos una mano y ayudarnos con el tema de mi hermano a pesar de que estéis peleados y todo eso, ya sabes…

Antes de irse, Kenny se acercó a su rostro y la miró fijamente mientras le ponía una mano sobre uno de sus finos hombros. Los ojos azules de Kenny se endurecieron como piedras.

— En realidad, mi querida Ruby, no tienes ni la más vaga idea de hasta qué punto puedo llegar a ser incorregible.

Los ojos de Ruby quedaron entornados. Totalmente ajenos a las verdaderas intenciones que poblaban en ese momento la cabeza del persuasivo rubio.

* * *

><p>FIN CAPÍTULO VI.<p>

¡Otra actualización! Este jueves me iré a Ornans, así que volveré sobre el 29 -depende del fuckin tiempo-, así que espero aprovechar algo estas vacaciones y traer consigo algo más que unos kilos de más xD, con actualizaciones de mis historias :D. Felices fiestas, ya sea Navidad, Hannukah, Apocalipsis (now? xD), o lo que sea. Un besako y gracias por leer. ¡Y por los reviews! Eso sí que me hace feliz, vuestras opiniones :D. Ciao!


	7. Capítulo VII

**Más Allá del Bien y del Mal**

**by Silenciosa**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo VI<strong>_

_**Mirarte **__**de frente. Admito en voz alta**__**que no pocas veces he sido tentado **__**en coger mi esperanza **__**y lanzarla sin más a la fosa común **__**donde yacen los sueños…**__**que nos diferencian**_. Love of Lesbian, Vamos a romper las ventanas (La mejor banda de indie española que hay fuck yeahh!)

ooOOooOOoo

La facultad perteneciente a la Academia de Bellas Artes estaba en una de las zonas más tranquilas y quizá más elegantes de Denver. Craig cruzó con su coche el gran cercado de metal que circundaba todo el perímetro y se dirigió a los aparcamientos. A un puñado de metros más allá se levantaba solemne la fachada del edificio: una ciclópea hilera de columnas de granito que sustentaban un arquitrabe liso y, en consonancia, un frontón triangular muy amplio, cuyo interior presentaba toda la heráldica de la institución y un reloj de manecillas adosado en el centro.

Los estudiantes iban y venían. Craig prestó mayor atención a un grupo de jóvenes más rezagado, tumbado en el césped, ajenos al tránsito firme y rápido de los demás, en donde había de por medio una charla interesante. A simple vista no parecían jóvenes, no, más bien parecían viejos. Viejos que, sentados, observaban, cual espectadores distantes, a los que caminaban. Cuando Craig comenzó a venir a aquella facultad para realizar el curso, le sorprendió muchísimo la forma de vestir que tenían muchos de esos universitarios ancianos veinteañeros con los que se topaba. Cuerpos llenos de vida pero de espíritus que se conjugaban siempre en pretéritos y condicionales perfectos. Jóvenes que desdeñaban los valores superficiales de su generación; se dejaban crecer la barba y los cabellos, vistiendo ajenos a la moda compulsiva del marketing publicitario que tanto deseaba seducirlos con sus coloreadas plumas y que ellos respondían con un apartar sutil de mirada.

Cambiaban la belleza de la juventud por la sabiduría de la vejez.

Craig sonrió para sí con un breve alzar de comisuras de su pequeña boca. Él creía entenderlos. Más de una vez había respondido en amago irónico "sesenta" cuando preguntaban por su edad. Rara vez lo hubieron comprendido cuando lo decía. Inexplicablemente… él, Craig Benjamin Tucker, también se sentía viejo por dentro. Como si su ánimo pesase más que sus huesos. Si la leyenda de la reencarnación platónica fuese cierta, a él le habría tocado un alma vieja, vagabunda, herida, remendada y harapienta.

Su coche ya estaba bien aparcado y el motor había enmudecido después de quitar las llaves del contacto; sin embargo, Craig aún permanecía inmóvil en el asiento. Había cerrado sus ojos con objeto de serenarse. A través de los cristales se filtraban haces de luz que fueron bien acogidos por su cuerpo. Los últimos vestigios de calor del sol antes de ponerse en el horizonte eran agradables aunque, a la intemperie, este placer era apenas perceptible debido a una brisa que se antojaba lo suficientemente fresca como para echar en falta abrigos nórdicos, guanteletes y orejeras. No pasó ni el minuto cuando Craig abrió los ojos y se tropezó con ellos en el retrovisor del interior. Dos orbes oscuros como la mismísima boca del Averno se clavaron en él para decirle sin decir nada que debía calmarse de una maldita vez. Resolló hondo mientras miraba al frente. Las ramas desnudas de los árboles que poblaban los jardines se extendían hacia lo alto, hacia un cielo de plomo que imprimía el vasto infinito de su inmensidad, totalmente nublado, siempre en esa vacuidad reiterativa que hedía a equilibrada tristeza.

Craig cerró tras de sí el coche y se estiró tratando de aliviar sus músculos acalambrados. Los asientos de los vehículos simplemente no fueron hechos para personas de más de un metro ochenta de altura que condujeran durante más de dos horas seguidas. Luego sacó con cuidado del maletero el gran lienzo de lino que había en su interior. Envuelto con un manto de tela blanca bien enjutada con cinta.

Después de atravesar la amplísima entrada y tomar una de los dos tramos que componían una escalera de doble tiro y caminar por un angosto pasillo, llegó al aula. Nada tenía que ver ésta si se comparaba con las aulas de un colegio o instituto. Aquella aula más bien parecía un pabellón. Era lo suficientemente espaciosa como para sobrepasar las dimensiones del gimnasio de su instituto en South Park. El número de alumnos también se multiplicaba por diez. Si ya era un _Don Nadie_ en su patética clase de veinte compañeros, allí Craig se veía a sí mismo como una mota de polvo. Vivir toda la vida en un pueblo tenía eso: todo aquello ajeno a esa vida pueblerina que estaba llevando parecía enorme y desorbitado. La primera vez que había visitado la ciudad, cuando era bien niño, sintió la sensación de que se iba a desmayar. Los edificios eran tan altos que le mareaban, el ruidoso ir y venir de los vehículos por amplias avenidas le estancaban los oídos y el aire era tan sucio que se olvidaba hasta de respirar. Craig sentía entonces lo mucho que anhelaba cobijarse en South Park.

Las ciudades no son de nadie, son antros titánicos de polución, acero y hormigón, cuya vida almacenada es rápida y gris. Son lugares luminosos, con sus vallas publicitarias llenas de neones y bombillitas parpadeantes y con ese alumbrado eléctrico de farolas tan brillante, sí, pero a su vez eran lugares oscuros, siniestros y llenos de ilusiones que acaban disfrazándose en desesperanzas. ¡Qué contrariedad tan cierta pero era la verdad! En definitiva, eran lugares en donde el dinero se convertía en Dios; en un culto totémico y siniestramente simbolista. South Park, su pueblo, de no más de quinientos habitantes, era suyo y de cada uno de los que vivían allí. Las calles de su pueblo eran de él cuando las caminaba, como también lo era el cielo que lo abrazaba y cada gotita de lluvia que mojaba su pelo. South Park no olía a ambición económica y corrupción: olía a castañas quemadas, a flores de colores decorando cada esquina en macetas de ladrillo, a pan recién hecho, a brisa fresca de montaña, a rocío y hojas y madera humedecida de pinos, álamos y abetos.

Recayó de nuevo su atención en el aula. A diferencia de otros salones de la universidad, aquel se disponía de manera bastante peculiar. No había graderío descendente en torno al podio donde se situaba el profesor desde abajo al estilo teatro grecorromano. En vez de eso, ciento cincuenta caballetes en H hubieron sido colocados uno detrás de otro, todo recto, y al fondo del todo, sobre un alto podio y regido por varios escalones, se alzaba el escritorio del profesor y un pizarrón que cubría casi por completo la descomunal pared del fondo. Aquel salón también gozaba de una iluminación bien diseñada: los ventanales casi cubrían el total de las paredes, por lo que en los días soleados se podía hacer uso de los juegos cromáticos de la luz; no obstante, estos ventanales poseían un mecanismo que permitía cerrarlos automáticamente y dar paso a los focos de luz que poblaban de manera simétrica el techo. Esta vez, las ventanas estaban todas ellas abiertas desde fuera pero cerradas por dentro. El gris contaminante del cielo acompañado por tímidas y lejanas cúspides de rascacielos era el paisaje al que se abrían.

Puede que no cupiera ni un alfiler allí dentro, anegado por centenares de jóvenes que cargaban también su propio cuadro a la par que tropezaban con otros para alcanzar aún algún asiento libre, pero a pesar de ello, Craig volvía a sentirse como si estuviera completamente solo. No necesitó abalanzarse hacia los asientos principales, él odiaba eso. Evitó competir como ciertos individuos capullos y peloteros que poblaban cualquier facultad y se acomodó en la última fila de caballetes, sin antes colocar su cuadro en el mismo, eso sí, sin quitarle aún la tela, zarandeando a la vez la mochila sobre su hombro para que no se le cayera al tener las manos ocupadas. Frente a los murmullos y el nerviosismo reinante, Craig aguardó con estoica calma. Erguido en su asiento como una tabla. No habló con nadie. En ese momento, él pensó que rara vez era dado a sacar una conversación con alguien. Pero tampoco le importó demasiado. Nunca se había vuelto loco por eso de ser partícipe en una pequeña charla con extraños. No como hacían _otros_…

Finalmente se presentaron los miembros profesionales de la facultad de Bellas Artes, encabezado este pequeño grupo por la profesora Dorothy Myers quien impartía aquellas clases del curso preuniversitario. Junto a ella se encontraban el decano y su correspondiente vicedecano, varios miembros de los departamentos y algún que otro profesor que Craig sólo conocía de vista.

Dorothy Myers alcanzó el podio del centro seguida por sus acompañantes. La profesora Myers se definía como una mujer rubia y grande (hecho que ocultaba con un vestido negro), la cara bronceada en un tenue color rojizo más intenso en las mejillas. Aquel bronceado típico de turista y, en cierta medida, las arrugas que surcaban su rostro podía estar debido a su enseñanza en cualquier otra universidad soleada del sureste. Para Craig, aquellas marcadas arrugas no eran más que el abuso del estúpido y humano hábito de la falsa sonrisa. Con la ayuda de un micrófono, su voz se expandió rezumbando por toda la estancia; dando así el comienzo de un anuncio de bienvenida.

— ¡Buenas tardes a todos! Es un gran honor para mí el poder formar parte esta tarde de este acontecimiento tan importante que es para nuestra institución. Desde hace años hemos seguido con esta tradición, una tradición que no habla más que de entrega por las artes y nuestra constante avidez de evolucionar, de crecer juntos y en completa armonía. Vosotros, muchachos, sois el futuro, los muy posiblemente nuevos alumnos de la Facultad de Bellas Artes de Denver. Por ello, por vuestra temprana dedicación, por vuestro profundo interés por instruiros con este curso preuniversitario, hay que premiaros. Vuestro esfuerzo debe tener su merecida recompensa —la sala se llenó de aplausos que la interrumpieron. Sonrió cándida, más entornada su cara en escarlata, y aleteó con una mano para pedir silencio muy educadamente—. Todos aquellos que aprueben este curso tendrán un aumento en su nota de corte para la admisión en esta universidad. Sin embargo, tenemos aún un premio más importante para aquellos de vosotros que han sabido buscarse un merecido puesto en consonancia con su óptimo trabajo. Hoy escogeremos cincuenta de los mejores cuadros que hoy vosotros presentaréis. Al final del curso haremos una presentación de esos cincuenta cuadros y este jurado y yo escogeremos a sus tres merecidos ganadores. De esos, queridos míos, dos de los elegidos, el tercer y segundo puesto, ganarán una plaza directa en nuestra facultad con el primer curso totalmente pagado. Tal y como están las cosas, todos convendréis como yo a que es un regalo caído del cielo —más aplausos y vítores. Y, en ella, pintada estaba otra sonrisa falsa marcada de arrugas—. Pero, escuchad, escuchad por favor. Bien, gracias. Como decía… creo que todos no buscaréis quedaros con tan sólo eso. Desde el nacimiento de esta Universidad, hemos contado con el estimable apoyo de otras universidades de Bellas Artes diseminadas por el mundo. Una de las más condecoradas es la Università degli Studi de Florencia, Italia, cuna del arte de nuestra cultura artística occidental, está hermanada con nuestra universidad. Uno de vosotros, sí, como lo oís y como os he venido diciendo durante el curso, sólo uno, el ganador o ganadora de este concurso, estudiará allí con alojamiento en el campus y toda la carrera subvencionada siempre y cuando los resultados sean buenos. Así que, sin dilatar más el tiempo, sacad vuestros cuadros y comencemos con la elección de los cincuenta finalistas. Les deseamos mucha suerte a todos.

Tras otra ovación, todos los alumnos rasgaban telas y las desechaban para poner finalmente a la luz los cuadros que habían pintado. Miles de colores vivos eran reflejados, luminosos, por la luz; en esos cachitos de tela reforzada en madera bien mesurada. Craig los imitó, quizá él con mayor cuidado. Cuando el séquito de la profesora Myers descendió del podio y comenzó a caminar por entre los primeros caballetes, la tensión y el silencio se hicieron los reinantes de todo. Ésta portaba en sus manos un listado grueso de papel en el que Craig intuyó que allí estaban los nombres de los alumnos. Su proceso era lento pero bastante sencillo: contemplaban el cuadro, hablaban entre ellos, pedían al alumno que dijera su nombre y apellido, lo buscaban en la lista, apuntaban algo y proseguían con otro. Después de casi la hora, aquel grupo de intelectuales se acercó a la obra de Craig. Él bajó inmediatamente la mirada. No quería leer las miradas o el juicio que podía albergar en ellas acerca de su obra. Dichas personas estuvieron discutiendo entre murmullos casi inaudibles durante más de diez minutos. Finalmente uno de ellos se dirigió a él:

— Así que tú eres el famoso Craig Benjamin Tucker. El joven del que tanto me ha hablado y elogiado la profesora Myers.

Aquella familiaridad le extrañó profundamente. Alzó la vista en dirección al hombre que había preguntado por él. Craig asintió escuetamente sin saber muy bien qué decir.

— Ajá, sí; este es el chico —intervino Dorothy Myers con otra sonrisa sardónica, enseñando su dentadura postiza de un blanco marfileño demasiado artificial.

— Lo sé. No cabe ninguna duda —respondió bajo los signos de sorpresa que esgrimían los demás miembros del jurado—; con tan sólo ver el cuadro que ha hecho pude deducir perfectamente que era él.

El señor Ovington tenía un porte que reflejaba perfectamente el pesado cargo que debía de tener en la facultad. Iba bien vestido, muy al estilo de la moda de la campiña inglesa: un sweater borgoña dispuesto sobre una camisa de botones en color crema, pantalones de tejido tweed, zapatos de cuero negro y gafas de pasta a lo Woody Allen. Era un hombre sexagenario, de cabellos cenicientos. Su forma de actuar derrochaba la grata naturalidad de la experiencia.

— Craig —le anunció Dorothy—, te presento al señor Ovington; como ya sabes, es el decano de nuestra facultad.

— Un placer —se limitó a decir Craig con su ecuánime voz.

Luego el señor Ovington dejó de contemplarle y rodó los ojos en dirección a su pintura con una sonrisa agradable en los labios.

— Todo duro trabajo tiene su fruto, ¿no es así, Craig? ¿Puedo llamarte Craig, verdad? —él pelinegro asintió mientras percibía el seco temblequeo senil de la voz de aquel hombre debido, evidentemente, a la edad.

El señor Ovington volvió a mirarle. — ¿Sabes, Craig? Es realmente impresionante. Y tanto que sí. Muy pocos muchachos de tu edad consiguen eso que has hecho con en este lienzo. Lo _triste…_ —acentuó con énfasis, dejando que la palabra quedase unos segundos suspendida en el aire—, sí, lo triste de todo esto es que me puedo imaginar la de cosas que has tenido que renunciar para llegar a algo así.

El decano tenía razón en sus palabras. Craig había tenido que renunciar a muchas, muchas cosas. Prácticamente había dejado aparcada su vida, su entorno, su día a día, para dedicarlo todo a la pintura. Lo que no entendió fue por qué definía aquello como algo "_triste_".

_Triste_.

Desolada y profunda grieta, mundo de sombras, indefinible es la Tristeza, teñida en pigmentos azul índigo, arterias de sangre helada; coaguladas de puro pesar.

Al hombre le bastó el mutismo sobrecargado por pensamientos de Craig para confirmar sus suposiciones. Como si supiera más por lo que hablaba su silencio que por las palabras que pudiese haber dicho. Su ajado rostro se arrugó formando una sonrisa ante la desconcertada mirada del pelinegro. Al instante el señor Ovington cruzó las manos tras las espaldas, y prosiguió melindrosamente su visita al próximo cuadro. Los demás intelectuales, salvo su profesora, Dorothy Myers, lo siguieron. Ésta permaneció quieta, mirándole satisfecha. Se acercó más a él y le susurró:

— El señor Ovington quiere hablar personalmente contigo después de la clase, así que ni se te ocurra marcharte, ¿de acuerdo? —y ahí de nuevo estaba otra sonrisa falsa con aquellos ojos fruncidos y remarcados con lápiz de ojos negro—Apuesto a que serán muy buenas noticias para ti, muchacho.

A la media hora más tarde, con la noche recargada ya sobre los hombros del cielo, la elección de los cincuenta mejores cuadros había sido dictaminada. El jurado había vuelto al podio para nombrar a los jóvenes que habían entrado en el listado de los finalistas. Craig fue incluido entre ellos. Una tanda de aplausos acompañada de otra bula de palabras de despedida propiciada por la señora Myers marcó el punto y final del acto. Paulatinamente se fue vaciando el aula. Unas exactamente cuarenta y nueve personas salían de allí con la alegría que no les cabía en el pecho; mientras que otros, más de la centena, la gran inmensa mayoría, proferían sonrisas lacónicas, derrotados por el fracaso.

Craig había permanecido sentado durante esa praxis de tiempo. Volvió a aguantar con estoicidad el momento; evitando sentirse nervioso. Al cabo de unos minutos más sólo quedaban Dorothy Myers y el señor Ovington en el aula. Ambos le hicieron un ademán para que se acercara el podio que presidía la clase. Se levantó de su asiento y marchó. Cuando había dado varios pasos, el decano lo frenó con la voz:

— Trae contigo el cuadro —le pidió amablemente. Craig lo tomó en sus manos y marchó hasta ellos—. Colócalo aquí; en el caballete de la profesora.

Con la ayuda de aquella mujer grandota colocó Craig el cuadro en donde el señor Ovington quería. Éste profirió luego un ademán con la cabeza para que Dorothy Myers fuese consciente de que sobraba en la escena. La mujer marchó complaciente dejándolos solos. Luego se sentó en el asiento del profesor y le pidió a Craig que tomara una de las sillas y la colocara frente a la mesa donde él se encontraba. Le hizo caso y se sentó frente a él; desde allí ambos podían vislumbrar —y disfrutar— de su obra.

— Pintas como un neoclasicista —relacionó el intelectual mientras observaba aquella mujer que había Craig pintado, escrutándola con detenimiento con aquellos ojos castaños, cual criptógrafo que desvela jeroglíficos—. Todo lo haces perfecto. Hay _Ethos_ y _Euritmia_, por supuesto. Bien medido. Muy clásico, griego, y… aburridamente _apolíneo_. Idealizas tanto que no parece real lo que pintas. Sin embargo…, fijándome mejor, detecto un cambio _peculiar_ de última hora. El óleo que has empleado en los cabellos de la joven brilla más que todo lo anterior; eso significa que esa parte está fresca y es reciente. Apuesto que no fue una corrección de última hora. Tú no podrías equivocarte en algo tan simple como la solución de un cabello humano. Vamos a pensar hipotéticamente que sólo decidiste hacer un "cambio" por casualidad. Pero… ¿no crees que toda _casualidad_ en el fondo sea reflejo del puro efecto de la _causalidad_?

Craig enmudeció con los ojos bien abiertos. Estupefacto.

En motivo de reacción, el anciano volvió a sonreír de la misma manera que hace un abuelo cuando descubre la travesura de un nieto. Luego añadió en un tono de voz afable:

— Tal y como diría un proverbio italiano, _il fine giustifica i mezzi_.

— ¿…Y qué significa? —preguntó Craig con curiosidad.

— El fin justifica los medios.

— ¿Qué me quiere decir usted ahora con todo esto?

— Con ello quiero decirte que ese cambio de última hora que has hecho en el cabello de la muchacha ha de tener un porqué. No puede ser que, de pintar todo el cuadro de una manera tan esquemática e irreal, acabes cambiando el pelo de la joven por algo completamente contrario a todo lo anterior. Puede que engañes a ojos de los demás, pero a mí no puedes engañarme —realizó una breve pausa—. La solución que has empleado para crear el cabello rubio de la muchacha es tan viva, tan natural… Es como si pudiera sentir como el viento le mece los cabellos suavemente.

Craig bajó la mirada. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello, pero sí sabía perfectamente quién había tenido la culpa. Kenny McCormick y su carita angelada que tan nítida se había grabado a fuego en su cabeza. Se avergonzó para sus adentros. Del otro hombre escuchó un débil carcajeo.

— ¡Ay, la Experiencia…! ¡Siempre tan arrogante como la más engreída de las mujeres, siempre tan difícil de atraer su mirada…! —Expresó el anciano decano, como si tuviera en mente el recuerdo de su propia vida—. Te pasas toda la vida estudiando con la nariz metida entre métodos y ejercicios y, al final, te das cuenta de que en esos malditos libros no hay nada que te puedan enseñar. La Experiencia no está en libros; está en la vida, en las emociones humanas. Un gran artista no es aquel que sabe pintar excelentemente cualquier cosa que se le proponga, un gran artista es esa persona que sabe transmitir a los demás sus sentimientos y sensaciones a través de sus obras. Es atraer la mirada, hacer que una persona se acerque con curiosidad a ese mundo de cuatro esquinas al que llamamos cuadro. Es hacer que dicha persona viaje, que sienta y que perciba, demolerla y hacerla parte de nuestro mundo hasta que sus sentidos se sientan confusos y tengan la necesidad de respirar más hondo para saberse viva. Hay que conseguir que esa persona no sea más que una prolongación de ti mismo. Es hacer que consiga tener la piel de gallina, que se olvide de sí misma y se arrastre envuelta en ese mundo imaginario que es sólo tuyo. Ahí está la verdadera belleza del arte. Ahí, Craig, está la verdadera quintaesencia del artista.

Craig reprimió palabras en la punta de sus labios. ¿Qué le estaba intentando decir ese hombre…? ¿Acaso estaba asegurándole que su pintura no decía nada? ¿…Que solo era funcionaba como una bella decoración sin sentimiento alguno? ¿Estaba dudando de su experiencia como pintor? Aquel tropel de preguntas sin respuesta apuntó en dirección contra Craig, como flechas, clavándose en su pecho y bajo un dolor silencioso. Una profunda sensación de abatimiento derribó su cuerpo sin indulgencia.

— Ey, no pongas esa cara, muchacho. No te vengas abajo por mis palabras —le alentó bienintencionadamente el profesor Ovington—. No estoy poniendo aquí en tela de juicio tu nivel como pintor. Eres francamente bueno. Por no decir brillante. Hacía muchos años que no veía por aquí a alguien con tanta sagacidad y entrega por lo que hace. Todos los demás alumnos de este curso tendrían que volver a nacer si quisieran alcanzarte. Yo, simplemente, quiero hacerte de guía, de esa voz de la experiencia que no aparece en los libros. De demostrarte que no todo está en los libros ni en el renunciar de la vida —realizó una breve pausa—. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije lo _triste_ que era saber por lo que has renunciado para llegar hasta aquí? ¿Lo recuerdas? —Craig asintió aún con los ojos anclados en sus pies— Yo lo he vivido. Yo pasé por lo mismo que tú. Es verte y verme a mí hace muchas primaveras atrás. A tu edad quería tanto alcanzar mi sueño que desatendí todo lo demás. Mi fervor por estudiar, por intentar ser el mejor, el _summa cum laude_, por demostrar a los entendidos que valía en el mundo del arte y en el que tanto quería hacerme un hueco. Para ello, renuncié con gusto a todo lo demás: me alejé de mi familia, de mis amigos, en fin, renuncié a la vida. A tu edad ya me había posicionado en este mundillo. Trabajaba a destajo; día y noche, pero poco me importaba. Realizaba proyectos, muchos me pedían consejo, otros querían alcanzar lo que yo había conseguido tan merecidamente.

El hombre exhaló un suspiro. Sus ojos y sus palabras rezumaban tristeza.

— Y ahora… —prosiguió lentamente en voz trémula— Ahora me he dado cuenta de que todo ese esfuerzo me ha traído sin remedio hasta aquí. Sin nadie con quien contar, totalmente solo. Solo con mis vacíos triunfos que ya nadie recuerda, rodeado por gente repelente y avariciosa que ansía verme muerto para reemplazarme en el puesto y ser desterrado al olvido. Sin familia, ni pareja, ni hijos. Sin nadie que me recuerde. Ni tan siquiera verdaderos amigos con los que desahogar esta profunda pena que llevo cargando por dentro. Y aquí estoy, Craig Tucker, en el fondo de mí mismo, anclado, sin haber hecho jamás lo más importante de esta vida que es _vivir_.

Un espeso silencio abatió duramente el aire. Craig alzó los ojos y observó a aquel anciano hombre contemplando con amargura su cuadro.

— Cuando me hablaron de ti pensé con mucha angustia, ¡santo cielo…, otro joven más reducido a sobrevivir en este podrido círculo vicioso! Asumí, pues, que no tendrías salvación. De hecho, antes de este estúpido concurso, ya sabía que tú ibas a ser el ganador. Te enviarían a Italia y volverías convertido en alguien como yo; como un hombre vacío y sin vida. Es verdad que ganarías lo que desearías, por supuesto…, un buen puesto de trabajo y una corte de petulantes que te seguirían allá donde vayas pero que jamás te ofrecerían ningún tipo de trato sincero y amistoso. Y así vivirías el resto de tu vida; recluido del mundo. Ausente y perdido hasta el día en que decidas dejar de respirar.

Craig sintió vértigo según las palabras de aquel hombre resonaban por el amplio espacio del aula. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, y las piernas se le doblaban nerviosas aun estando sentado. Sin saber por qué, sentía las terribles ganas de desahogarse y llorar.

— Pero luego, cuando pude ver ese "último cambio" en tu pintura, esa casi invisible naturalidad con que has realizado los cabellos de esa chica; como si de repente, entre tanta imaginación, hubiese algo real, algo tan vivo que respiraba por sí solo, me alegré profundamente. Me alegré de ti y de tu suerte. Había algo en ti que no estaba del todo perdido. Por eso mismo le pedí a la profesora Myers que quería hablar contigo personalmente. Quería hablarte de todo esto. Quería que fueses consciente, que supieras rehacer tus pasos, que sacaras a flote esa parte de ti y que la mostrases sin temor al mundo. Ahora quiero que tires, quiero que destroces este cuadro y todos los demás que hayas hecho nada más regreses a tu casa. Quiero que en el día del concurso estés aquí, que me demuestres que sabes amar la vida y que la sabes plasmar en un nuevo cuadro.

Y con una sonrisa afable en sus labios puntualizó finalmente:

Si es así, Craig, irás con la lección bien aprendida a Italia. Y, cuando vuelvas, escucharé orgulloso decir en boca del mundo que eres un gran hombre.

ooOOooOOoo

_Cenizas de luna_

_y pompas de jabón._

_El viento me empuja_

_y me constipo._

Canturreaba Kenny según subía en zancadas, como si danzara, por un sendero del bosque cercano al pueblo, hecho de losetas de piedra, humedecidas y resbaladizas por la típica llovizna fría y húmeda que sentenciaba las noches primaverales de South Park. Saltaba de piedra en piedra, equilibrando el pie que quedaba supeditado en el aire durante unos segundos. Paró de repente en seco y desenroscó con desatino el tapón de la botella de Black Label que había robado en la licorería. Ya era hora de irla estrenando. Entonces alzó la botella, como uno de esos tantos hombres de hipócrita opulencia en sus cenas de gala al azar su copa burbujeante de _Dom Pérignon_, y brindó con aquel firmamento invadido de fulgurantes estrellas, clavando sus ojos azules en él como si allá arriba hubiese alguien que lo contemplara en silencio.

La constelación de Orión era la más brillante de aquel moteado cielo nocturno. Era la que más le atraía de todos los cuerpos celestes que pendían de allá arriba. Muchos decían que representaba a un guerrero griego pero, mirándola horizontalmente, para él parecía una mariposa y… si le daba a la imaginación un poquito más… un ángel.

Después, a una pequeña distancia sobre su rostro, inclinó el recipiente hacia abajo, surgiendo de ella un hilillo brillante de líquido ambarino que cayó cual riachuelo para acabar en la hondura bien abierta de la boca del rubio. Su boca ardió y, acto seguido, su garganta. Cerró los ojos aguados y carraspeó con deleite. No todo el whiskey cayó dentro, algunas rebeldes gotas resbalaron contra dientes y labios para entonces discurrir por las comisuras de los labios y descender finalmente la línea de la mandíbula. El rubio carcajeaba, cuya voz resonaba agradable en derredor de aquel imperioso espacio, con los labios algo hinchados en consecuencia de las artimañas del alcohol.

Se limpió de los restos de whiskey con el dorso de la sudadera antes de que reptasen hacia su cuello.

Kenny se sentía jodidamente formidable; jodidamente vivo. Eran cerca de las doce. Una noche estrellada limpia de nubes, una luna hinchada como una pelota que brillaba desmesurada, una botella de whiskey caro en una mano, dos porros de su amada _Marie-Jeanne_ en los bolsillos de los vaqueros, y todo aquel amplio espacio arbolado únicamente para él solo. Puede que en unas horas acabara tirado, desorientado en vaya saber qué parte perdida de aquel bosque tan denso como el plomo. Puede que acabara vomitando alcohol y sangre entre gemidos, con el estruendo de colosales silbidos resonar en los oídos y totalmente preparado para un _finale_ asonoro y etílico, pero… ¡al carajo con todo! Que le cayese un rayo allí mismo si no se sentía liberado como lo estaba en ese momento. Ya acarrearía luego con las consecuencias.

_Desnudos en la cama,_

_practico la virtud_

_de darte por el culo._

_¡Ay de mi, soy tan frágil!_

_¡Me tiro a quien me place!_

El tránsito se volvió más pedregoso según ascendía por el sendero cantando torpemente y entre risas. En lo alto de la pequeña colina por la cual ascendía había una jacaranda en flor. Enorme árbol ornamentado con florecillas violáceas muy hermosas. A pesar de esta sinuosa belleza diurna, durante las noches de primavera, proyectaba una sombra aterradora. El viento hacia mover las ramas con silbidos y crujidos de madera y hojas. Apoyó su espalda contra aquella rugosa y áspera textura de su tronco y se deslizó por ella hasta quedar sentado en la yerma tierra de hierba pajiza envuelta en rocío. Disfrutó tomando aquellas florecillas acampanadas y violetas que caían de la copa de la jacaranda para ponérselas, en libre albedrío, por sus cabellos rubios y enmarañados. Desde a esta altura Kenny pudo contemplar el pueblo que le vio crecer a lo lejos, iluminado por lucecitas doradas que le recordaban a la serpenteante danza de las luciérnagas durante las noches de verano. _Chijj... chewck-chewck, chewck-chewck_. El canto de algún sinsonte surcó por entre las ramas de la jacaranda, rumbo a su sigiloso escondite; brillante era su plumaje de plata bajo el amparo de la luz de luna.

De pronto, Kenny escuchó el molesto rugir de un coche que lo desconectó de aquella paz en la que había quedado anestesiado. A un puñado considerable de metros. Los faros de aquel vehículo desvelaron con su luz el camino de la pequeña carretera que vadeaba la colina de cabo a rabo. El tránsito del vehículo fue rápido; más rápido de lo que suele ir uno normal. Tomó una de las curvas que hizo chirriar los frenos y asustar a los vecinos alados de los árboles.

La carretera de la colina era vieja, con el asfalto ahuecado, lleno de baches, tornándose resbaladizo por la llovizna de la noche. Era todo un peligro circular por allí de ese modo.

Kenny alzó la cabeza aún más y miró con mayor detenimiento aquel vehículo. La carrocería era negra. Y el motor sonaba a coche de bastantes caballos, coche de familia pudiente, seguro. Entonces un "_click_" se conectó dentro de su cerebro y reconoció por fin que le era familiar aquel vehículo y cuyo conductor, para su asombro, no era otro sino…

— Craig —susurró su nombre acompañado de una punzada en el pecho cuya calificación era dudosa para él.

La carretera de la colina finalizaba en un puente. A partir de allí, después del puente, nacía un camino ancho de tierra. El puente era de piedra, muy alto, viejo y casi derruido por los años. Éste unía las dos partes que cortaba un grueso y denso brazo de río proveniente desde altitudes más altas. De galerías heladas, cuyas aguas frías habían nacido probablemente en el paisaje alpino de las Montañas Rocosas. Tras el deshielo primaveral, las aguas del río crecían hasta rebosar el cauce. Un cauce rebelde y rocoso que bajaba por las colinas con una fuerza implacable.

Kenny conocía perfectamente las historias que contaban de aquel puente y por el motivo que la gente iba allí. _El salto del ángel,_ lo llamaban los más viejos del pueblo.

— Oh, Craig, joder. ¡No me digas que…! ¡No me creo que seas tan capullo como…! Como para… —balbuceó ahora entrecortadamente, asustado.

De pronto, se lanzó como loco a la dirección por donde marchaba el vehículo, tomando el sendero en vez de la carretera, corriendo lo más rápido que le permitían sus ágiles pies, entre árboles y espesos setos.

Qué sorpresa tan extraña y convulsa se llevó Kenny cuando sintió temer la muerte por primera vez en toda su vida.

ooOooOoo

¿Acaso Dios había dicho alguna vez cómo castigaba a aquellos que buscaban su propia destrucción?

"_Con su terrible diestra_", respondían sus profetas en el Gran Libro. Y si así era, ¿por qué demonios invitaba Dios al Hombre a tentaciones que estaban por encima de sus fuerzas? ¿Por qué permitía que las personas llegaran a tal extremo de desesperación? ¿Por qué no los frenaba en su intento en vez de castigarlos por ello y prohibirles la mismísima entrada a los cielos?

Quizá la culpa no fuese de Dios. Puede que fuese por esta mierda de cultura llena de clichés y generalidades que exige cómo han de ser las personas. Si no encajas, si no cambias o te ajustas a lo que la cultura te impone, entonces eres visto como una mierda, un paria, una basura inservible. El mundo te corta las alas sin dejarte siquiera alzar el vuelo. Sin dar oportunidades. Y la diferencia duele. Es muy dolorosa.

Craig pensaba en eso mismo mientras salía de su coche sin tan siquiera cerrar la puerta, anclado justamente en mitad de aquel viejo y solitario puente.

Hacía ya una hora cuando había vuelto a su casa. Sus padres y su hermana habían estado esperando ansiosos su regreso, anclados en la entrada principal, con una amplia sonrisa de bienvenida. En los ojos de ellos brillaba un fuerte sentimiento de orgullo y admiración. Era como si diesen por hecho su éxito en el concurso. Lo que no esperaron ninguno de ellos fue su reacción. Sin decirles nada, absolutamente nada, subió al garaje y entró al desván llevado prácticamente por una ciega furia, un tormentoso dolor que le sacudía el pecho ansioso por salir a la superficie.

Helen Tucker, su madre, lo siguió a pies juntillas, intentando asirlo por los brazos para frenar su camino y sin parar de avasallarlo con preguntas. ¿_Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado en el concurso, cariño? ¡Vamos, háblame! ¡Hazme caso!_, le imploraba asustada.

_¿Qué debería decirte, Mamá?_, se había dicho Craig mientras se zafaba costosamente de su progenitora sin dirigirle la palabra, _¿Por dónde debería empezar? ¿Cómo decirte que no valgo para nada… que soy un ser inservible incapaz de expresarse, que no soy lo que tú crees que era y que jamás seré?_

Su padre Thomas y Ruby siguieron a Helen sin decir nada, pero igual de confusos que ella. Esa incómoda sensación pasó rápidamente a un estupor turbador, a una sensación de terror creciente, cuando vieron a Craig rompiendo a base de golpes, desgarrando telas y destrozando todo lo que guardaba en aquel desván que había hecho suyo. Los pequeños recipientes bañaban el suelo con tintes coloridos y cristales. Los pinceles y demás utensilios rodaban también, y, los caballetes cedieron a los golpes para caer ruidosamente y crujir con fuerza contra la madera. Helen Tucker había intentado frenarle en todo momento, pero no pudo. Su padre era incapaz de reaccionar. Y Ruby… Ruby no paraba de llorar.

Cuando todo acabó y no quedó nada en el desván que hablara de los días, semanas, meses y años en los que Craig lo habitó, se volvió sin desear ver el resultado y apartó a Papá y a Ruby de la entrada sin apenas rozarles. Cuando llegó a la calle las luces de las casas de sus vecinos estaban encendidas. Posiblemente hubiesen escuchado los gritos de su madre y los llantos de su hermana y se alarmaran. Vio sombras de figuras tras las cortinas y persianas de aquellas casas. Vio a su vecina de al lado, Bebe Stevens, salir por la puerta, con la cara desencajada y llorosa nada más verle y junto a su madre, ambas igual de asustadas que Helen, quien aún intentaba razonar con él.

— ¡Craig, hijo, por favor! —le exclamó de nuevo— ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

Entonces fue cuando Craig frenó su camino de vuelta al coche y se giró bruscamente sin que Helen Tucker lo esperase venir.

— ¿De verdad quieres saber lo que me ocurre?

Y fue entonces la primera vez en que Craig perdió los estribos.

— ¡Estoy harto de todo esto! ¡Harto de tener que guardarme todo lo que pienso! ¡Harto de haber dedicado mi vida a una sola cosa y luego darme cuenta que no ha valido la pena! —respiró costosamente mientras el vaho de su respiración aparecía en el aire para luego fundirse y desaparecer.

Se serenó un poco por el bien de su madre.

— Me han abierto los ojos, Mamá. Me han hecho ver que si sigo de esta manera seguiré siendo igual de infeliz para el resto de mi maldita vida. Papá tenía razón; Ruby y Tweek también la tenían. Y yo… yo me doy ahora cuenta de todo. Lo siento mucho si te he decepcionado, Mamá. Lamento no ser lo que tú querías que fuese y decirte que no volveré a ir por ese camino. No soy el hijo que esperabas, así que lo lamento.

— Oh, Craig… —masculló Helen Tucker, contemplándole entre densas lágrimas discurrir por su fino rostro.

— Ahora… —añadió Craig mientras marchaba hacia su coche— Ahora necesito estar solo.

Aquel imponente brazo de río cortaba la tierra en dos como un amplio camino. El choque de las corrientes de agua contra las rocas y los bordes del cauce producían un vapor de agua neblinoso batir todo el aire en rededor de aquel puente centenario. La sombría y pedregosa mole de la colina y la arbolada, ambas envueltas en sombras, daban una impresión terrorífica. Desde allí no se vislumbraba South Park y sus luces nocturnas. Agradeció la plenitud de la luz de la luna llena que le permitía ver sin necesidad de ningún tipo de luz artificial.

Craig se precipitó contra el maletero, entre nervioso y asustado, sacó el cuadro que había llevado a Denver y se acercó al borde del puente para lanzarlo desde allí con furia. El duro chapoteo que sonó con la caída le indicó que su última pintura yacía ya bajo el agua; igual que la Ophelia moribunda de Shakespeare.

El puente tenía un pretil de piedra, esa barrera de seguridad de los laterales, de no más de un metro de altura. Craig se deshizo de su viejo compañero, su chullo azul índigo, tirándolo a un lado, y puso sus manos sobre aquella plana superficie. Sus delgados dedos temblaban. Por debajo de él vio circular en remolinos las aguas heladas del río, chocando imperiosas contra los pilares del puente y, cuyo ahuecado eco, retumbaba en las paredes del intradós.

De un pequeño impulso se puso de pie sobre el pretil y mantuvo el equilibrio, sin necesidad de moverse. La gélida brisa meció levemente sus cabellos oscuros. En medio de sombras agitadas por las aguas y la densidad opresiva de la niebla, Craig sintió una miríada de espíritus enloquecidos, transparentes y danzantes, que gritaban como un zumbido de miles de insectos en sus oídos. Un zumbido fantasmal que le invitaba a que se uniera a ellos en el verdadero reposo de aquellas aguas turbulentas que ahora le ofrecían cobijo.

Sí. ¿Y por qué no?, pensó, ¿Por qué no buscar allí abajo el único bálsamo que pudiese aliviar su fatigosa desesperación? ¿Por qué no dar descanso a esa alma vieja suya? No, la vida no vale la pena vivirla si no es agradable, si no hay ningún motivo por el cual seguir adelante. Y, para él, se había convertido en una pesada carga. Nada tenía sentido. Estaba solo. Y, por primera vez, sintió la soledad, a su antigua y fiel compañera, como una asesina despiadada, como un monstruo furioso que le oprimía el pecho con sus invisibles puñales atravesándole sin piedad.

Sólo un salto. Un simple salto. Un impulso. Y todo habrá acabado.

Reculó sus pasos sobre el borde. La corriente embraveció. Parecía darle la bienvenida desde veinte metros más abajo.

_Vamos, ¿a qué esperas? Ven. _ Gritaban las voces del agua.

Sólo un poco más.

Apretó los labios y lloró por su maltrecha suerte.

— Espera, Craig.

¿Una voz…?

Volvió sus ojos oscuros, ahogados en lágrimas, y, en medio de aquella tiniebla de vapor de río, estaba Kenny, semejante a un hermoso ángel de las Tinieblas; con una sudadera blanca, y cuya visión supraterrenal era remarcada por el claro de luna al chocar con su piel, contra sus rubios cabellos ensortijados y aquel par de ojos celestes que lo contemplaban apacibles, tristes, pensativos. Por debajo de Craig, las aguas seguían chocando con furia, como cantos de sirena, todavía esperándole.

El cerebro de Craig se nubló, casi perdiendo todo estado de conciencia. Maldijo profundamente su sociedad de ideas estrechas y oscuras en donde sólo se buscaba el beneficio individualista. Maldijo entonces aquel soberbio mundo en que vivía, echado a perder por la imbecilidad del Hombre. Un paraíso que podría haber sido, como el que pintaba en sus cuadros, y ahora convertido en un infierno. Un infierno de moralidades, de formas de actuar, de corrección, de Bien sobre Mal. ¿Pero qué era el Bien? ¿Qué era el Mal? La Verdad está más lejana que las contraposiciones, que los contrarios.

El Equilibrio está más allá del Bien y del Mal. De la Razón y del Instinto.

Derrotado, Craig dirigió una última mirada a aquel muchacho. Una mirada serena, de despedida. Una mirada de su verdadera persona que tanto escondía. Deseó que hubiesen sido las cosas de otra forma con él. Volvió sus ojos a las profundidades del lodoso río. Decidido en un impulso, Craig fue retrocedido por dos manos que estrecharon con fuera su brazo e impidieron que se adelantara al vacío.

— ¡Por el amor de Dios! —dijo en voz ahogada y jadeante, pegado a la pared del petril, desde abajo— ¿Es que te has vuelto loco?

Sí, era él. No estaba loco ni deliraba. Kenny no era producto de su imaginación. Estaba allí, en carne y hueso; lo sentía por la presión que ejercía en su brazo. Aquel contacto volvió a electrificar su cuerpo, como una oleada de calor fresca y viva. No supo a ciencia cierta cuánto tiempo estuvieron así; mirándose el uno al otro sin decir nada. Craig se encontraba totalmente aturdido, pero poco a poco fue volviendo en sí.

— Suéltame ahora mismo, McCormick —le pidió con mentido desprecio según intentaba desprenderse de sus manos—. No quiero ver a nadie y menos a ti. Márchate y déjame en paz.

— Te jodes porque me voy a quedar aquí todo el tiempo que quiera.

Sus rostros siguieron analizándose. — En ningún momento te he pedido que me ayudes en nada.

— Lo sé —respondió el rubio. Aquellos ojos seguían impasibles. Tan azules como las aguas que le esperaban ahí abajo…

— Entonces piérdete; no te necesito.

_Es Mentira. Es Mentira. Es Mentira. _Gritaba Craig por dentro.

— Mientes —le dijo Kenny entre susurros—. Sí que me necesitas.

Y, con sumo cuidado, ante la perplejidad del pelinegro, Kenny se subió al pretil y se colocó justamente a su lado; con sus pies también rozando el borde de la eternidad.

Lo soltó suavemente del brazo y se deshizo de su sudadera blanca, la ciñó bien entre ambos, ahora unidos, para finalmente atarla por las mangas.

_Pamiętaj, Królu. Przybędę do ciebie._  
><em>Pokłonię się do stóp.<em>  
><em>Pamiętaj, że sam przywołałeś mnie!<em>

Canturreó débil y bajito lo que parecía una pieza de ópera, en lengua extraña, mientras unía a ambos con la sudadera, entre bellos susurros.

— Muy bien. Matémonos juntos —le dijo tan cerca de él que pudo volver a sentir aquella respiración cerca de la suya propia—. Seguro que si voy contigo por fin lo haré _de verdad_.

Craig no entendió muy bien con lo que quería decir Kenny en su última frase. Kenny tomó su mano y la entrelazó. Lo volvió a mirar muy seguro de sí mismo y de lo que pretendía hacer con él.

— Vamos —le alentó suavemente como un leve canto de cuna—. Yo te seguiré, Craig Tucker.

El pelinegro miró a Kenny tembloroso. ¡Tan joven y hermoso, y tan lleno de _vida_, y él, Craig Tucker, iba a asesinarlo llevándoselo consigo a las profundidades de aquel río! No tenía derecho a aceptar semejante sacrificio. No quería que fuese con él.

— Joder. No me hagas esto, Kenny —le suplicó esquivando ser visto con lágrimas en los ojos, diciendo por primera vez en toda su vida el apelativo con que solían llamar cariñosamente al rubio—. Te pido por favor que te marches ahora de aquí y me dejes solo con esto.

Permanecieron en silencio. Uno, esperando a que se marchara; el otro, a que por fin se decidiera a dar el paso y se lanzase llevándoselo con él. La tensión ululaba entre ellos en forma de silencio. Parecía que el abatimiento de Craig le diese la impresión de que sus cuerpos, unidos estrechamente por la sudadera blanca del joven, uno frente al otro, tan iguales, pero a la vez… tan jodidamente diferentes, se habían fusionado en una sola persona.

Craig miraba a Kenny, deseando ser él.

Kenny miraba a Craig, deseando ser él.

Ambos experimentaron una extraña sensación. Craig, nervioso, llevó una de sus manos al rostro de Kenny. Recorrió suavemente su cara en una leve caricia, con las yemas de sus dedos, como si tuviera miedo de ensuciar con su alma podrida y vieja aquella resplandeciente imagen de la Juventud. Kenny cerró los ojos, aleteando sus párpados ante aquella agradable sensación, y se acercó aún más al rostro de Craig, dejando ser acariciado.

Craig observaba de cerca la reacción que producía en Kenny. Aquel manto rebelde de cabellos rubios tan desordenado, rozando los hombros, de aquí para allá, ¡cuántos dolores de cabeza le había dado…! Y ahora, para Craig, el pelo rubio del chico lo percibió como una aureola dorada, como la de los santos, como la de los ángeles de la guarda. No pudo frenar una escueta sonrisa cuando vio que tenía algunas flores lilas viviendo enlazadas en varios mechones de su pelo y un débil aroma a whiskey del caro. Al final sus frentes se apretaron una contra otra y sus pulsaciones se aceleraron en sus venas palpitantes.

Sin apenas darse cuenta, sus bocas se encontraron.

Bajo la unidad certera de un deseo mutuo.

* * *

><p>FIN CAPÍTULO VII.<p>

Tal y como diría mi maestro del taller de escritura: Y sin esperar te llegó la Musa y tuviste una buena follada literaria con ella. Jajaja, dios. Me encantan los profesores que hablan en plata. Pues algo así me ha pasado con este capítulo, que lo he disfrutado escribiéndolo de principio a fin desde el domingo. Ya me quité un pesar de encima, que era realizar un bonito (?) Crenny. Yo presiento que habrán muchos que me odiarán eternamente por no haber hecho un Creek o un Bunny, pero como dirían en Lo que el viento se llevó: Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn (Francamente, querida, me importa un bledo) XDDD Que lo hagan otros por mí, que yo los leeré encantada c:

Recuerdo mi primer viaje a Lima como si fuera ayer. ¿Por qué hablo de esto? Porque he de decir que me inspiré en la escena del puente en uno que hay en esta ciudad. No tiene río, es cierto, sino una carretera, pero hay cierta relación con él. Recuerdo que cuando paseaba con mis padres y un amigo de ellos que vive en Miraflores nos habló de un puente situado cerca de allí, el cual habían puesto barreras laterales porque, al parecer, se había incrementado el número de suicidios; de un centenar de gente que se había lanzado desde allí. Recuerdo que nada más verlo de lejos me embargó una tristeza impresionante. Ahora, cada vez que veo un puente o cruzo uno, siento esa tristeza volver de nuevo y pienso en aquellos ángeles, sin alas ni rostro, del puente Villena.

Pronto volveré; como los malos de las pelis. Muajajajja...! c; Gracias a todos por leer. Por los reviews. Y, sobre todo, por estar aquí :).


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Más allá del Bien y del Mal**

**By Silenciosa**

_Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece. Este fic ha sido realizado sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

><p>"… Habría de navegar alrededor del mundo entero para poder encontrar el lugar que me falta y hacia el que apunta el más profundo misterio de mi completo ser, y al momento siguiente estás tan cerca de mí, llenando mi espíritu tan poderosamente que me glorifico y siento que es bueno estar aquí.<strong><em>" Diarios de Søren Kierkegaard.<em>**

_**Capítulo VIII. **_

Era un amanecer cálido. Luminoso. Ha habido amaneceres así desde que se anunció mayo en el calendario. Puede que el termómetro no excediera siquiera los tres grados, pero el sol, al resurgir por el cielo del este, desafiaba toda hosquedad helada durante la noche. El suelo, apenas escarchado, ya no quedaba en él reflejado las antiguas y lejanas nevadas acaecidas durante el invierno. La oscuridad menguó. Menguaron también la niebla y la humedad que empapaban cada rincón del bosque. El sol, con su naciente esplendor matutino, semejante a un cálido pan de oro, calentó someramente el aire y anunció que poco a poco faltaba menos para los meses estivales de verano. Aquella luz chocó contra el rostro de Kenneth McCormick. Suspiró pesadamente mientras despertaba entre parpadeos. Lo primero que sintió fue un agradable calor arroyarle por entero el cuerpo. Cedido estaba a merced de dicha sensación. Desechó la duda de que seguía en el mundo de los sueños, abrió los ojos decidido y, en acto seguido, su gesto cambió de repente para dar paso a una espontánea sonrisa.

En los últimos días Kenny había despertado de múltiples formas y en alternantes circunstancias: en primer lugar se había despertado desnudo al lado de un desconocido. Luego en uno de los tantos bancos del instituto después de haberse desmayado mientras cantaba en el concierto del sábado. Incluso, había amenecido al lado de su amigo Kyle. Recordó con tristeza a un dormido pelirrojo que hasta en su estado de inconsciencia esperaba como quien espera un milagro por la llamada que jamás llegó de Stanley Marsh. Muy bien; en todas aquellas ocasiones Kenny siempre despertó totalmente ajeno de donde se encontraba. Pero esta vez fue diferente.

Esta vez sabía con quién estaba y dónde había descansado durante la noche.

Ante él tenía el rostro durmiente de Craig.

Los dos estaban recostados en los asientos traseros del vehículo; encajados sus cuerpos uno contra el otro. El pelinegro estaba a su lado, apoyada su espalda horizontalmente contra el respaldo, abrazando con fuerza a Kenny como para no dejarlo ir. Kenny tenía apoyada su cabeza sobre el arranque del hombro de Craig mientras se sentía felizmente aprisionado por el brazo del otro. Sus propios brazos también actuaron como cadenas: los envolvía en torno al cuerpo de Craig. Sus piernas se enroscaban también en Craig, mientras que las de éste último sobresalían y caían del asiento. Los asientos traseros de un coche no estaban hechos a la medida para dos jóvenes altos, de metro ochenta. La medida heroica.

Kenny lo contempló con la misma cautela de quien desvía su atención a lo que siempre se le ha sido vedado. Invadido por una incomprensible emoción. Ni la adrenalina más acusada podría compararse a la energía que ahora enturbiaba por entero su espíritu. Kenny tuvo la sensación de hallarse bajo una cascada de agua hirviendo del tamaño de Iguazú. La piel le ardía pero sudaba en frío. Su corazón latía y bombeaba sangre como si le fuere la vida en ello. La respiración le aleteaba como un pajarillo que aguarda en el nido aún desconociendo saber volar. Tomaba aliento, conmovido. Su cuerpo se entregó a una embriaguez jamás antes conocida. Por un instante, Kenny se sintió intimidado. La escena aún le resultaba demasiado confusa. Demasiado turbadora. Parte de él le pedía, tal y como otras tantas veces anteriores, como cada vez que se despertaba al lado de alguien, que huyera y se marchara de allí sin elaborar ningún tipo de explicación a priori. Si se marchaba no tendría que esperar a la reacción de Craig en cuanto abriera los ojos y se viese allí, compartiendo con él un nivel de intimidad demasiado comprometedor para la poca cercanía que se habían tenido en el pasado.

En contra de estas indagaciones, el rubio decidió anclarse. Quedarse quieto, muy quieto, y no perturbar el sueño del joven pintor. Que Kenny actuara así no fue por decisión propia, no. En absoluto. Él le echaba la culpa a ese joven de ojos oscuros que siempre lo había rechazado, que siempre le había negado cualquier tipo de afecto, incluyendo, sobre todo, el amistoso. Si luego tendría que pagar por ello, por estar de esta manera con Craig, aceptaría el castigo con toda la devoción del mundo. En vez de huir como había hecho siempre, el ojizarco decidió permanecer allí, junto a Craig. Deseaba continuar con eso que él mismo había iniciado.

Para colmo de sus funestos males, contemplar a Craig sin que él lo supiera le producía interiormente cierta sensación de pudor.

¿Desde cuándo pasó de ser Kenny el punto neurálgico de la imaginería onanista masculina a un célibe y núbil crío que temblaba y se ruborizaba cual inexperto en menos de veinticuatro horas?

Loa a la franqueza: sólo había que echar un leve vistazo para saber que Craig no era su tipo. Del mismo modo que no era él tampoco la persona más indicada para el azabache. Craig era un tipo raro, aburrido, sin más afición que su soledad. Craig hablaba raro, las pocas palabras que salían de su boca eran de un elevado nivel intelectual que a Kenny le hacían sentir, francamente, como un completo idiota, y encima era poseedor de una mirada que hacía sentir una confusión tan ambigua como indescriptible. Nadie podía afirmar con rotundidad que conocía a Craig Benjamin Tucker más allá de su nombre. Ni su familia ni los pocos amigos que tenía. Sus conocidos sólo podían llevarse de él la impresión de que era alguien fascinantemente reservado. Enigmático como el que más. Esa y otras reflexiones rebotaban en su cabeza a medida que persistía su atención en Craig.

La vida seguía ahí fuera. Al margen de los dos. Él sol proseguía su marcado recorrido por el firmamento nada más nacer por la línea del horizonte. Los pajarillos cantaban al alba dando los buenos días. Las aguas del río seguían fluyendo en una constante bajo el puente. Las ramas proyectaban sombras que se alargaban por el suelo como delgadas patas de araña. La brisa —dulce, dulce niñita inquieta— revoloteaba por entre los parajes rocosos con su grácil e intangible recorrido; escondiéndose juguetona entre los recovecos de piedra, en los pliegues de las hojas, en los pétalos de las flores. La chiquilla llamada Brisa rozaba con sus dedillos invisibles la hierba alta, los troncos y todo aquello que se ponía a su paso. A veces silbaba débilmente y otras tantas veces ella se enfurruñaba hasta convertirse en un golpe sinuoso de viento frígido que azotaba y hacía retorcer los flexibles cuerpos quebradizos de arbustos y ramas. La luz chocaba contra la colina. El sol encendía las rocas evocando incendios.

Sin darse cuenta, de Kenny emergió otro nuevo temor. Muy, muy difuso. Enmarañado y sucio como las turbias aguas de un estanque. Un miedo que hablaba de una posibilidad meramente pensada. La degustó bajo todo signo de consternación.

¡Qué sensación tan extraña!

¡Qué confusa era la tensión de verse él por vez primera asustado y sobrecogido ante la Idea de Muerte!

Kenny quiso reír con ganas. A carcajadas. A pleno pulmón. ¡Vaya por Dios! Él, Kenneth McCormick, temblaba de miedo porque por primera vez sabía lo que era querer morir _de verdad_ y todo a lo que ello conlleva. Nunca, en ninguna de sus incontables muertes prematuras, sintió a la muerte tan cercana y a su vez… tan maliciosamente peligrosa. Haber presenciado la templanza de Craig estando al borde del puente y dándose éste valor para lanzarse y desaparecer del mapa.

El estoicismo del pelinegro había suscitado en Kenny un desolado terror, una conmoción de miedo entremezclada con miles de sentimientos.

Cerró con fuerza sus ojos. Meditó en silencio mientras escuchaba la pausada respiración de su compañero. Volvió a sorprenderse. ¡Pero qué frágil es la debilidad humana! —pensó— ¡Con qué facilidad se atreven las personas a bailar con la muerte como si ésta fuese un regalo caído del cielo! ¡Ignorantes! ¡Débiles! ¡Ella puede con vosotros y no os dejará escapar nunca! Y, maldita sea… ¡qué poder, qué fuerza se respira en gente como la vuestra! ¡Qué fuerza sobrehumana hay en vuestros corazones! Os plantáis cara a cara ante la mismísima jodida Creación y os reís de ella como si fuese todo esto —esta existencia que os ha tocado vivir— un verdadero chiste. ¿Es que no entendéis que no podréis volver si jugáis a ser los verdugos ejecutores de vuestra propia vida?

Aunque aquello se le antojase como una ínfima reseña a la verdadera gravedad del asunto, Kenny envidiaba ese tipo de temeridad, sobre todo, porque nunca había consumado por completo esa osadía de deshacerse de todas las casualidades hechas causa. Del Destino. De lo impuesto por el devenir. Independientemente de la causa, el efecto siempre sería el mismo: siempre acabaría allí. Vivo cuando había muerto más de una vez. Podría sentirse afortunado, y lo era infinitamente. Amaba más que nadie la vida. Pero también sabía que él no era "normal". Él, Kenneth McCormick, por alguna extraña razón no era lo que se diría humano. Para él, su sombra no era más que la vil figura de un monstruo. Pero Craig… Craig no era así. Craig era un fiel candidato de esa estirpe de seres que sabían lo que se jugaban en todo momento. Además, Kenny sabía perfectamente que Craig no pertenecía ni por asomo a ese pastiche convertido en moda de niños estúpidos que habían malogrado, con sus inexactas y mercantilistas ideas de vida, el verdadero y duro significado de la palabra suicidio. Craig no era de esos. Las ideas de Craig eran demasiado complejas y firmes en comparación con la deformada, egocéntrica y melodramática visión de muchos de los jóvenes de su edad. Si Craig se había puesto en manos de la Gran Dama Viuda, debía de ser por algo premeditado y no en algo meramente conceptual o estético. El suicidio, tanto si es considerado como un acto noble o vil, no es más que el resultado que ha organizado el pensamiento con anterioridad. No existe suicidio que no venga acompañado por un excesivo uso del pensamiento. Esa observación hizo petrificarlo aún más. Kenny suspiró sin hacer demasiado ruido por temor a despertar al pelinegro. ¿Desde cuándo Craig se encontraba así? ¿Por qué Craig había llegado a tal vengativo extremo?

Deseó pensar en otra cosa y acabó recordando brevemente cómo acabaron allí, recostados en los incómodos asientos traseros del vehículo. Después de haber ayudado a bajar a un catatónico Craig del puente, lo llevó consigo para que descansara en los asientos traseros. El pelinegro se dejó prácticamente llevar, desvanecido, como si sus fuerzas sí hubiesen acabado en las profundidades del río. Lo recostó primero y luego se acomodó como pudo contra el cuerpo tembloroso de Craig. Estaba tan helado como un témpano de hielo. Era difícil acomodarse en la parte de atrás pero ninguno de los dos se opuso ante la total cercanía del otro.

Kenny permitió que Craig se lamiera las heridas a su manera. Craig lo besaba con avidez, con necesidad. Y el rubio permitió que el otro explorase libremente cada recoveco de su boca. Kenny se dejó acariciar. No pudo evitar retorcerse nerviosamente ante el tacto del joven; actuando del mismo modo que un animalillo cuando espera un golpe en vez de una caricia de su amo. Kenny era conocedor de que había sido tocado, magreado y —cómo no— manoseado de las más groseras e impúdicas formas por muchos amantes con anterioridad. No tendría por qué ponerse en ese momento nervioso por algo tan trivial, tan burdo como el tacto de una mano sobre su cuerpo. Pero, sin embargo, lo estuvo porque nunca había sido tratado de la manera en que lo había estado haciendo Craig. Los trazos suaves del tacto de Craig, sus frías yemas rozando con un cuidado inimaginable la línea de su rostro, sus cabellos rubios, sus mejillas, sus brazos..., casi como si fuese una figurita de cristal o algo terriblemente frágil, provocó en el angelado cierto amago de desconcierto. De dulce y anhelada confusión. Jamás en su vida lo habían tocado así. Quizá porque siempre había asociado la palabra "brusquedad" con "caricia". Recordó suspirar entrecortadamente varias veces por este hecho, cerca de los oídos de Craig. Como una revelación bipartita. Compartida sólo de emisor a receptor. Kenny comprendió entonces el verdadero significado de la palabra _caricia._

Al cabo de un rato Kenny sintió cómo Craig, estando casi recostado sobre él, había hundido la cara en la curvatura de su cuello y así ocultarse. Luego, con el cuerpo temblando profundamente, Craig dejó escapar un triste sonido de ahogo. De dolorosa impotencia.

La humedad de unas lágrimas fue lo siguiente que percibió contra su piel.

Kenny lo escuchó sollozar sin decir nada. Simplemente se limitó a acariciar —de la misma manera que había comenzado a aprender— los cabellos cortísimos y oscuros de su acompañante. Suaves y lisos como el tacto de una pluma. Los sollozos cesaron y el cuerpo tenso de Craig finalmente se relajó. Luego, con decisión, Kenny alzó la barbilla de Craig. Quería buscar sus ojos varoniles y mirarle directamente a la cara. Se miraron presa del delirio y sin mediar palabras. Kenny respondió primero enrollándose furtivo en torno al cuello de Craig y lo estrechó para sí en un cálido abrazo. Dentro de él había nacido el desesperado miedo de pensar que si no hubiera estado allí, posiblemente Craig estuviese muerto. Muerto _de verdad_. Para _siempre_.

Este pensamiento hizo querer abrazarlo aún más. Besó cada lágrima salada que todavía osaba desprenderse de aquel hombre de ojos negros. Besó sus labios una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Kenny quería cerciorarse totalmente de que Craig estaba vivo. Quería también saberse vivo a través de Craig. El deseo de dominar esa sensación de dolor e impotencia que no eran suyas era más fuerte que el deseo de tenerle o de que le correspondiera sexualmente. El abrazo comenzó a ceder en fuerza aunque permaneció intacto. Los dos habían caído sin darse cuenta, presas del cansancio emocional, en un profundo sueño. Y así había quedado Kenny hasta finalmente despertar y darse de frente con todas esas nuevas sensaciones germinando por dentro.

Kenny volvió a abrir los ojos y los clavó de nuevo en Craig.

Su corazón pegó un fogonazo de latentes palpitaciones.

Ahora Craig estaba despierto; con aquellos dos orbes opacos observándole en silencio.

Imaginaos un rostro agradable y de una notable belleza, cuyo poseedor no es consciente ni lo más mínimo de su atractivo. Así describía Kenny a Craig desde el día en que sus ojos lo descubrieron por primera vez. Kenny siempre había tenido una extraña obsesión con la imagen de Craig. Familia perfecta. Un hogar acogedor. Una buena situación económica. Estudios brillantes. Inteligente. Decidido. Guapo. Con un futuro prometedor. Todo. Crag Benjamin Tucker lo tenía todo. Todo lo que Kenny jamás podría alcanzar ni tan siquiera en sus mejores sueños. Jamás comprendió por qué Craig, a pesar de tenerlo todo, desechaba su situación y se acogía bajo el amparo de su propia y triste soledad.

El rubio se detuvo a examinar aquel rostro empalidecido, muy masculino, que le precedía. Cejas negras enmarcando un par de ojos alargados y grandes, pestañas negras, tan gruesas, que se curvaban infantilmente en las puntas. Kenny autoafirmó la idea de que esas pestañas, al parpadear, eran las causantes de provocar huracanes en la otra esquina del mundo. Tras los párpados, un par de ojos castaños tan oscuros que parecía que la pupila y el iris de cada ojo se habían entremezclado juntos. Impresionante mirar. Ojos así debían tener su propio pecado capital. Mandíbula remarcada, labios finos, nariz recta y la leve y pueril sombra de vello facial en su barbilla y mejillas. Ya Craig se afeitaba. Ya Craig dejó de ser un niño hacía tiempo, pensó Kenny. Ni siquiera las atormentada sombra de sus ojeras lo afeaban o el ahuecado de sus mejillas. En cualquier caso le estremecían de preocupación. Craig daba toda la impresión de estar terriblemente debilitado; tanto psicológica como físicamente.

¿Y ahora qué se supone qué debía hacer? ¿Qué debía decir? ¿Tendría que decir algo o era mejor mantener la boquita cerrada? ¿Debería esperar a que Craig tomase la iniciativa?

Kenny mentalmente contó hasta tres. Después hasta diez. Y luego esperó al minuto.

Cincuenta y seis, cincuenta y siete, cincuenta y ocho, cincuenta y nueve y…

Sesenta.

Y nada de nada. Todo permaneció igual. En todo ese tiempo había esperado con rotundidad el rechazo de Craig. Esperó que lo apartara con violencia, como siempre lo hacía, de un brusco empujón que lo hiciese caer en el hueco que separaba los asientos traseros de los delanteros y darse un buen coscorrón.

"¿A qué mierda esperas, Craig?" Pensó nervioso, incapaz de mantenerle ya la mirada. "Haz algo. Cualquier cosa. A estas alturas… lo mismo da. Como si quieres mandarme a la mierda. Haz lo que quieras conmigo. Pero, por favor, hazlo ya."

Craig persistía con ese equilibrio flemático suyo. Impasible. Ese equilibrio silencioso que a Kenny tanto le hacía desesperar. Craig seguía sujetándole en un abrazo. No era mala señal. Seguía observándole sin decir nada, con esos increíbles ojos envueltos en tupida niebla. Y, en aquel momento de turbación, que a su vez podría describirse delicioso en opinión de Kenny, no sabía bien qué le pasaba o cómo debía actuar. Sentía indecisión cuando él había sido siempre un tío directo; con la jodida insolencia siempre marchando a dos pasos por delante de él. Kenny no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de sensaciones con alguien. Era cierto el hecho de que tenía la experiencia suficiente en el arte de disfrutar físicamente con otras personas. Había tenido relaciones tan efusivas y magnéticas que irradiaban más energía que una bomba atómica. Pero esa tranquilidad que obtenía ahora, esa paz… Vaya. Eso también era nuevo para él. Pensó velozmente y con bastante vergüenza que ni siquiera tenía el valor de dejarse llevar por su propio deseo que, evidentemente, sentía hacia Craig. Se sentía torpe. Se sentía cohibido como un joven que está a punto de perder la virginidad.

Este planteamiento hizo que arquease media sonrisa irónica.

Craig se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta de la reacción del muchacho. Sólo Kenneth McCormick era capaz de sonreír aun estando en la más comprometida de las situaciones.

— Basta. Si seguimos con este jodido silencio vas a conseguir que pierda los nervios. De verdad te lo digo —le anunció el rubio sin ninguna maldad, aún sonriendo con deje de nerviosismo e incapaz de mirarle a la cara.

Craig bajó la vista y encogió levemente los hombros. Parecía indeciso y apagado. Algo que Kenny previó natural después de lo vivido durante la noche pasada. Luego estaba el hecho de que no hacía ni una semana en que habían discutido después del cumpleaños de Clyde. Cinco días que parecían cinco años. Un lustro; como gustaban declamar los poetas. Habían pasado tantas cosas que era normal aquel mutismo habido entre ambos.

— Supongo que sólo necesitas pensar en este momento —añadió Kenny. Suspiró vehemente—. Lástima que no logre entender a la gente como tú.

Craig tragó saliva:

— ¿...Como yo? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

— Es muy simple —dijo Kenny—. La gente como tú tiene esa persistente idea de sólo hablar por dentro. Sólo sabéis hablar con la mirada. Y yo necesito palabras, Craig —y acentuando su compostura, concluyó: Palabras.

Craig meditó un poco.

— Es curioso.

— ¿Uhm? ¿Y qué es lo que te resulta tan curioso ahora?

— Me resulta jodidamente curiosa la forma con que dices las cosas a veces porque no pareces tú. O, al menos... el que se supone que aparentas ser todo el tiempo.

Kenny frunció el ceño. — ¿Por qué piensas eso?

— Porque es como… como si tuvieras la experiencia de mil vidas dentro de ti, cuando en verdad sólo eres un niñato mocoso que ni tan siquiera alcanzas la mayoría de edad. A eso me refiero.

— Yo puedo aparentar lo que yo quiera —se limitó a decir el rubio muy seguro de su sagacidad. Volvió a sonreírle—. Quién sabe… Quizá tenga más vidas que un gato. Quizá tenga más años y más caras de las que tú crees.

Kenny tensó el arco y lanzó sutilmente una pregunta que dio en la diana del sentido común del azabache:

— Pero eso lo sabes tú mejor que nadie. Tú eres el menos indicado para reprocharme eso. ¿No es así, Craig?

El muchachito rubio que parecía procaz, banal, e infantil durante la mayor parte del tiempo, a ratos también podía ser profundo, e incluso, lúcido en sus reflexiones. Con ello Kenny le estaba aclarando de nuevo que la idea que tenía de él era inexacta. Que estaba muy lejos de conocerle de verdad y que el verdadero Kenny iba más allá del que proyectaba con palabras y chismes la gente del pueblo. Tal y como le ocurría a Craig.

— Tú tampoco me conoces. No hagas como si lo hicieras.

Kenny evitó enfurruñarse ante la brusquedad de Craig. Siempre, siempre a la jodida defensiva. Le espetó sin pensarlo dos veces:

— Te conozco más de lo que tú te conoces a ti mismo.

Kenny esperó estoicamente la contestación esquiva del otro. Pero, para todo efecto de sorpresa, no fue así. Craig volvió a sentir cierta molestia. La desvergonzada osadía de Kenny le desesperaba. Craig Benjamin Tucker no se desconocía a sí mismo. O eso creía él. Era cierto que había huido y regresado de sí mismo muchas veces, que a veces necesitaba escapar de su vida, de su día a día, pero eso no le hacía verse como un extraño. ¿O sí…? Por unos segundos quedó en silencio, dudando, pensando una respuesta convincente. Unas pocas palabras le bastaron a Craig para decirlo todo.

— Si quieres que te diga la verdad, sí: hay veces que no me conozco. Y preferiría que tú tampoco lo hicieras. No sería bueno para ti.

El rubio carcajeó levemente. — Que desee o no conocerte sólo me incumbe a mí, Craig.

— Pero que te lo permita o no, sí tiene que ver conmigo.

Maldito rubiales cabezota. ¿Es que no ves que no quiero que traspases esta línea que he dispuesto entre ambos? ¿No la ves? Y, aunque Craig se quisiera autoafirmar en esas consideraciones mentales, ahí estaba él: abrazando a ese jovencito que tantos dolores de cabeza le producía. Quería apartarlo de sí. Pero tampoco no podía desear no abrazarle y acariciarle. Si lo tenía así, junto a él, recibía un cortante chispazo de ansiedad que le decía que lo apartara. Y, si lo apartaba, consciente de no poder tocar a Kenny, se sentía afligido. Tendría, pues, que atraerlo para sí… pero para entonces volvería a sentirse insatisfecho. Y si lo volvía a apartar para sentirse satisfecho, arremetía de nuevo la angustia de no tenerle. Si lo tocaba, ardía. Pero, si no tocaba a semejante imagen de ángel rilkeano, también corría el riesgo de ser pasto de sus propias llamas. ¿Es que acaso se había convertido (y sin prácticamente quererlo) en el pirómano de sus emociones?

Por un instante brillaron, luciferinos, los ojos azules del más joven. — ¿…Y bien?

— ¿Y bien qué?

— ¿Me vas a dejar pasar?

— Demasiado tarde —respondió Craig devolviéndole la mirada. Era una contestación simple, que sin embargo reflejaba bien su encerramiento en sí mismo y aquella obertura en la que Kenny había irrumpido en su vida con toda su eufemística virulencia.

Kenny volvió a frustrarse, suspirando hondamente a su lado. Los ojos los tenía ahogados en lágrimas de rabia.

— ¿Demasiado tarde, dices? ¡Si yo hubiese llegado tarde, Craig, tú no estarías aquí ahora mismo! —alzó la voz, molesto. Sus ojos índigos se endurecieron como piedras—. Será mejor que me marche de una puta vez. Estoy hasta los cojones de que me trates como un mierda.

Harto de jugar a aquel insano juego, un tira y afloja eterno, que no llevaba a ninguna parte y, después de ser rechazado por Craig de nuevo, Kenny decidió que era mejor haber optado por aquella antigua idea suya de huir. Se deshizo molesto de Craig para salir cuanto antes del coche e irse de allí. Se juró no volver a prestarse enteramente a alguien para luego no ser correspondido. Había aceptado, incluso, la idea de acompañarlo si el pintor hubiera aceptado saltar el puente. Pero estaba visto que Craig no estaba por una misma labor con él. Esa sensación le dolió más que todas sus muertes juntas, ceñidas en un hermoso lazo de angustias hechas satén.

Para signo de desconcierto de Kenny, fue asido con decisión por los brazos de Craig. Intentó zafarse con brusquedad, el otro no cedió en dejarle ir.

— Kenny, espera un momento. Deja de patalear como un jodido crío y escúchame —dijo Craig para calmarlo sin soltarle. Los dos habían quedado sentados durante el forcejeo—. Creo que no me has entendido bien.

Aún no estaba claro que el rubio entendiese del todo lo que le ocurría a su compañero, pero sus palabras tuvieron cierto matiz de nobleza y ternura; de la misma forma que se habla a un chiquillo cabezota para hacerle entrar en razón. Kenny quedó quieto. Muy quieto. Esperando a Dios sabe qué. Con la respiración aleteando, subiendo y bajando su pecho en busca de aire. Algunos mechones áureos habían quedado solapados molestamente a su rostro. Sus ojos de azul infinito resplandecieron como fulgor de estrellas. Qué hermoso era incluso cuando se enfadaba. O puede que más.

— Está bien, adelante. Te escucho.

Y Craig dijo —según hablaba se daba cuenta de que no debía decir lo que decía, porque, en varias frases, estaba revelando toda la frustración de su propia vida. El muchachito rubio estaba consiguiendo renacer, con su obstinada terquedad, las cenizas de un ave fénix que durante tanto tiempo, desde la infancia, había asfixiado a Craig—:

— Yo… bueno, yo tengo que reconocer que me cuesta demasiado decir las cosas. Aún así lo intentaré; intentaré serte lo más sincero que puedo llegar a ser. Con mis dieciocho años me es imposible proyectar una relación. Ni amorosa, ni amistosa, ni familiar. Nada de nada. ¿Qué más quisiera yo? Sería un desahogo poder conseguirlo, me vendría bien, lo sé —tomó aliento. Sus pupilas tambaleaban de aquí para allá, con la mirada anclada en el hermoso rostro de su compañero—. Mira… yo me he sentido y me sigo sintiendo como ese planteamiento existencialista de Kierkegaard. Ya, ya sé que no sabes de qué mierda te estoy hablando, pero simplemente quédate con la idea de tener una constante sensación de angustia. De angustia para todo. De levantarte y sentir que si te arriesgas a algo, lo pierdes todo. Yo tengo miedo de arriesgarme a todo lo que hago. Incluso en la pintura, en donde creí que era capaz de arriesgarme y ser yo mismo. ¿Y por qué ese miedo? Pues por la estúpida razón de que ni siquiera tengo algo que arriesgar en mi vida. Me siento vacío. Jodido y vacío. Me he amoldado a esta rutina tanto, tanto Kenny, que no sabes hasta qué punto me he resignado a no quererla cambiar. Y ahora vienes tú y te acercas a mí, con tus ganas de vivir, con esa cara de despreocupación y simpatía, de ser totalmente consciente de tus actos, de querer arriesgarlo todo y más, que… maldito seas: consigues que todo se desmorone a mi alrededor. Estas ideas mías de angustia ceden y caen cuando vienes tú y me haces dudar con tu forma de ser. Kenny, sé que no te lo imaginas, pero tú consigues que dude de mí mismo.

Craig, durante un rato, quedó en silencio. Puso mayor atención a la reacción que pudiera sonsacar a Kenny a partir de su declaración. En su cara leyó cierta parálisis de conmoción. Estaba claro que se esperaba cualquier cosa menos esa declaración. Craig sonrió levemente aunque nervioso. Kenny bajó la mirada y jugueteó tembloroso con sus dedos en los rotos de los vaqueros. Parecía reflexionar. ¿Qué es lo que pensaba Kenny en ese momento? ¿En qué o en quién pensaba Kenneth McCormick? Craig hubiera pagado todo el oro del mundo por saberlo. ¡Qué fino era el hilo que los unía! Dijo Craig para sí mientras observaba lo que Kenny hacía. Un hilo hecho de un día para otro, atado con prisas y mal, sin pensar, quizá nacido de pura necesidad, pero a su vez… era más menos que nada: un único hilo salvavidas. Un fino hilo, quizá de férreo oro, quizá de deleble cristal, que los ayudaba a escapar de sus propios laberintos. Aquel tropel de sentimientos provocó en Craig el valor posible para tomar de la barbilla de Kenny y conseguir que dejara de hacer ipso facto lo que estaba haciendo y que lo mirase a la cara.

— Y sí: es demasiado tarde para que me pidas permiso para dejarte pasar. Tú ya has entrado, Kenny. Ya estás aquí: en mi vida.

El rubio lo miró, aún sin mover ni un dedo, con aquel par de ojos ahora de un azul tan apacible como las aguas de un mar en calma. Ante aquella perplejidad, Craig comenzó a dudar, a arrepentirse en lo que había dicho. La angustia volvía de nuevo. No debería haberse arriesgado, no debería… No debió…

Entonces, de repente, todo signo arrepentimiento desapareció. La frente blanquecina del rubio había chocado suavemente contra la suya. El revoltoso amasijo de mechones rubios aún seguía allí, nublando la visión del rostro del rubio y que ahora rozaban también el rostro de Craig. Cerró los párpados y dejó que la mano con que había asido al joven por la barbilla se deslizara en torno al cuello suave y perfecto de éste. Lo siguiente que percibió sin necesidad de emplear la vista, fue un contacto caliente en los labios y seguidamente en su boca. El beso se prolongó y se hizo intenso al poco tiempo. Era de esperar. El calor aumentó. Se extendió como una explosión, del mismo modo de la anhelada necesidad de tomar aire entre beso y beso.

Craig deslizó una mano por el pelo de Kenny y la otra alrededor de su cintura. Lo atrajo para sí. Para ese entonces, el angelado lo estrujaba abrazándole, como si no le dejara oportunidad de escapar si tuviese la tentativa de hacerlo. Craig sonrió. Estaba seguro de que no pensaba irse. La calidez y la suavidad de los labios de Kenny le obligaron a desear más, a querer más.

Cayeron de lado, uno frente al otro, aferrándose con fuerza con brazos y piernas. Los labios de Craig descendieron levemente por la mandíbula del muchacho, inclinando éste la cabeza para ser besado más profundo a lo largo de su cuello. Para contrarrestar, Kenny suspiró levemente. El cuerpo del pelinegro se estremeció cuando unos dedos calientes procedían a la pesquisa de tantear su piel por debajo de sudadera y camisa. No poco después Kenny no paraba de buscar su cuello y plasmar su recorrido con marcas rojizas después de conocer la evidencia del placer en ambos al quedar pegadas sus caderas. Estrechamente pegados uno a otro, unidos sus cuerpos, cubriéndose de besos de tal modo como si fueran los dos condenados por un mismo indulto. Se buscaron deseosos con el contacto. Los jadeos y los movimientos de ambos jóvenes se incrementaron. Las manos de Craig se enredaron en Kenny, en su pelo, en su cuello, en sus brazos, en aquella tersa y delicada piel que escondía bajo la ropa. Con ayuda de sus brazos, encajó a Kenny más aún en él, haciendo que una de las piernas del rubio se enroscasen en torno su cintura. Todo sin ningún tipo de brusquedad. Sus movimientos fluían de manera coordinada, casi armónica, como si uno supiera qué esperar del otro.

El rubio fue quien decidió dar el siguiente paso, o quizá, fuese el instinto quien respondiese en primer lugar. Abrió a tientas las cremalleras de los pantalones. Primero la suya; luego la de Craig. Según hacía esto, Kenny se escondía en el cuello de Craig, ocultando todo rastro del pudor y la fiebre que abatía su cuerpo y con el cual se ruborizaba. Los pantalones de los dos fueron empujados por debajo de las caderas, junto con los bóxers. Al cabo de unos frenéticos segundos, el rubio envolvió con una mano ambos miembros para hacerlos presionar piel con piel. Comenzó a trabajar a partir de suaves movimientos e incrementar poco a poco la marcha; bajo la solución de gemidos, el rodar de caderas, besos urgentes y espasmos cargados de electricidad. Los dos jóvenes dejaron que sus almas se despojaran de todo, dejando espacio a la intensidad del éxtasis que finalizó en un orgasmo.

Kenny dejó de apretar la mandíbula, con los ojos entrecerrados, saciados, reclinado hacia Craig, que le besó la frente mientras echaba para atrás los mechones de pelo rubio, humedecidos de sudor, que le entorpecían la vista. Seguidamente, con total pereza, el rubio buscó con la mano no cubierta de semen en uno de sus bolsillos traseros de su pantalón vaquero. Era un pañuelo que solía doblar y utilizar para atárselo a la frente, de color negro, con formas geométricas psicodélicas delineadas en blanco; el típico pañuelo usado por heavies y metaleros. En esta ocasión optó por limpiarse la mano con el pañuelo, luego lo dobló y lo llevó al vientre humedecido de Craig. El pelinegro nunca había llegado a tan alto nivel de intimidad, por lo que le fue inevitable revolverse sobre sí mismo, en efecto de incomodidad. No obstante, el movimiento suave con que lo limpió le fue agradable. Finalmente decidió aferrar más al chico rubio contra su cuerpo y reposar su cabeza cerca del rostro del otro. Prácticamente sentía que iba a caer rendido en cualquier momento.

Kenny, por su parte, se limpió fugazmente el vientre y arrugó el pañuelo para tirarlo luego en el hueco que separaba los asientos delanteros de los traseros.

— Me debes un pañuelo nuevo, Tucker —carcajeó a lo tonto cerca de su oído. Con esa tonta dulzura de un niño. Se recostó contra su hombro, frotando su mejilla contra éste, en una caricia—.

Craig rió por dentro. Con naturalidad. Sus párpados no volvieron a abrirse. Abrazó aún más al chico y dejó que su mano acariciara los cabellos rubios del muchacho en una leve y aletargada constante.

Le debía mucho más que un pañuelo a Kenny.

Su mente pensó en ello hasta que desistió después de ser invadido por una placentera sensación de sueño.

* * *

><p>FIN CAPÍTULO VIII.<p>

_Muchas, muchas gracias por los reviews y por la constante de visitas a esta historia. Me habéis hecho muy feliz. ¡No sabéis cuánto...!_

_Y... nada más. Sólo hace falta decir hasta pronto :)._


End file.
